


Inner Turmoil

by kayparker20



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Kakashi x Sakura - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, Trauma, kakasaku - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20
Summary: The two ninja have slowly fallen for the other but keep it to themselves until one drunken night forces them to realize maybe it would work. Kakashi feeling guilt and disgust but most of all fear; Sakura feeling longing for him. They begin to see each other but then life gets in the way and starts to ruin something that just started. Warnings: Trauma, Depression.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. His Guilt, Her Yearning

Sakura waited with Naruto for Kakashi. He was always late. She smiled as she shook her head and sighed.

"It's been 20 minutes now! He's never this late." Naruto groaned, his impatience more than apparent.

She nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"Hey… Sakura." He remembered something Hinata had told him. Her teal eyes turned to face him. "Hinata mentioned something to me, and don't be mad at her, because I'm happy for you!" He beamed suddenly and she raised an eyebrow.

The messy head blonde looked around them before speaking and even kept a hushed tone. "She told me that you and Kakashi… Had a moment, you could say." He giggled mischievously at the finish of his statement.

Sakura's heart sank at the reminder. "I guess you could call it that…" She sighed. "We were drunk. He cut it off before it got…" She turned away as her cheeks tinted pink at the memories surfacing in her mind.

"I've seen the way you look at him lately, Sakura." Naruto's voice was tender, and he placed a hand over hers on the bar of Ichiraku's. "And don't fool yourself into thinking it was just lust. Kakashi may be a closet pervert, but he'd never hurt you."

Sakura looked up at Naruto sky blue eyes, which were filled with seriousness. "Thank you, Naruto."

"You should tell him. He'll never tell you how he feels first. Especially with how closed off he is…" Naruto laughed. "And don't forget, it would probably be considered scandalous. A former sensei developed feelings for one of his students he taught who is 14 years younger than himself."

Sakura's face only darkened in the now cherry tint, but remembered the comfortableness the other jounin seemed to have that night. "I don't think it seems as scandalous to at least other ninja…" She said quietly, and then told the whole story of that night to him.

"Sakura, go find him. Really! You shouldn't give up before it even starts! I'm gonna go find Hinata. She's probably training with Hanabi!" His eyes lit up at the thought of her.

"Wait… Does it even shock you? At all? And today is the day Sasuke left, of all days to think about this..."

"Sakura, it makes me happy to see you finally able to move on. It will hurt us forever, but we have to stop letting it stop our lives, you know?" He grinned sadly. "I still will get him to come back one day because he's our best friend. But that won't change because your feelings have."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

"And besides, if there's anyone I would ever believe you're safe with, its our old, porn reading sensei!" And with that he strode off toward the Hyuga complex.

She walked through the village, having a decent idea where she would find Kakashi, especially on a day like today.

Her stomach twisted with nervousness. Ever since he touched her with such need, and expressed such… Protectiveness, but also  _ possessiveness _ over her, the thought of him gave her butterflies. She's had feelings for him for awhile now. She knew she loved him, but really, never thought he would love her. Some of the reasons Naruto brought up rang through her mind. Did the age really matter if she was an adult now, twenty years old? She'd been a ninja for seven years.

Even though Kakashi was closed off and flippant; Indifferent most times, they had moments where he was tender towards her. And he had saved her from Sasuke. The memory caused an ache in her chest, all those motions happening so fast around her. Mixed feelings bubbling up, regret she hesitated. Regret she even thought of killing him. Grateful Kakashi had been there. Her heart swelled at the fact that he had followed her, knowing her well enough to know what she had been doing.

She looked up at the sky and smiled at how beautiful it was. She was coming onto the memorial now, and she could see the silhouette of the man she loved so much now, but was scared of being rejected. Seeing him, it seemed impossible to even start the conversation of that night. They had been going on like it never happened. She was glad he didn't distance himself, but she hated that it was almost forgotten. Did he wish for her touch at night like she wished for his?

Approaching him, but not close enough to be sensed just yet, she stopped to stare at the somber man, his head hung low. She found him like that near the memorial stone often.

The sun was becoming visible along the horizon, reminding her it was a shock Naruto had even woke up for such an early breakfast. The sky was swirling with orange, blue, and pink hues. A breeze came and went, just light enough to rustle his clothing. It was a beautiful scene, stark in comparison to figure of silver haired nin standing within it.

_ I should've done something more for Sasuke, I was supposed to help him. _

Silver strands fell loosely around the seasoned ninja's hitai-ate as his gaze fell from the sky and back to the memorial stone. It stood there as it always did, solemn and low. Too many of his own already engraved into the black rock, the reason he came here in all of his free time. How long before the list grows? Will his name be there before his younger genin he trained? If that's what he wants to call it, anyway. Will it be his fault that their names are there?

"What have I actually done for them?" He scoffed out loud. "Can they really defend themselves from Sasuke if they had to?"

_ I failed them, just like Rin and Obito. _

The copy nin gently ran his hand across those two names on the memorial stone. His eyes slid close as he grieved once more silently, feeling the survivor's guilt all over again. The guilt of not being able to love her like Obito had loved Rin; like Rin had loved himself. No matter how many times he came here to make sure at least someone remembers them, it never went away. He sat staring at the memorial stone forever; Only time knows how much time he has spent in this spot.

This pain never goes away, it only dulls. It worsens, having a set of guilt for each person in his life.

What of Naruto? Sometimes I wonder if they purposely put the son of the fourth hokage on the team of his student. However, he has run off, and found a different sensei. Little to the young ninja's knowledge, he was taught his own father's jutsu, by his father's sensei, that Jiraiya. It's kind of beautiful, but shadowed in sadness. His shoulders hunched over. Maybe it's more fitting, considering how much they have in common. But he got through to Naruto better. My own sensei, his father. What would he think of me? Barely able to get them to even work together as genin, let alone giving them any new skills. I taught Sasuke one jutsu and he tried to use it on a comrade, his own teammate.

He scoffed. "They had been doing so well until those days during their chunin exams, that stupid curse mark from Orochimaru. All those missions, I really thought they had finally learned to be a team." He mused aloud somberly. "But Sasuke… His pride and revenge were still too much. One taste of power, and that was it took to remind him. Not to mention that encounter he had with Itachi going after the Nine Tails, and shrugging him off..."

And as for Sakura… He looked up at the trees, her own namesake blooming at this time of year. He shook his head. He taught her nothing really. He had tried to offer her comfort in those times, but after Sasuke was gone, she had known things weren't going to be okay. And he wasn't exactly good at comfort anyway. But that was when she really started to grow. After those five came back, all nearly dead besides that Nara kid from Asuma's squad, something in her changed, and she stopped being helpless. She always had the knowledge and the chakra control especially, but she was still a typical girl until then.

She went under the wing of the fifth hokage, soon becoming one of Konoha's strongest medic nin, and not just in her chakra. That girl packs a punch these days and he was glad he was never the one in front of it, apart from the second bell test. None of those skills were by his doing however. Offhandedly, the thought of her brought on a more recent memory, one with a tad of shame and regret, as well as longing but he tried to shake it away. He couldn't think of that right now, there was enough things to torture his conscience in front of him on a black stone.

But those thoughts addled his mind still. The feel of her in his arms, so intimately. He refused to drink since that night a couple weeks ago. Stupid, stupid, how could he have let that happen. However, it seemed like it hadn't changed things between them, and he was beyond grateful. He couldn't imagine losing her, even though he really kept her at arms length, just barely letting her graze the surface of his guard.

The thought of losing her, of her rejection, is what kept him from exposing that he had some kind of affection for her. Not to mention the shame that really came with it. She was so young compared to him, and so innocent still. She had seen some, but nothing like the darkness he had. And… For goodness sake, he used to be her  _ sensei _ . The inappropriateness, even if neither her nor Naruto had referred to him as such for some time to mention her heart is our for Sasuke, even after everything he was sure that hadn't changed. He shook his head of all thoughts related to feeling anything besides camaraderie or friendship for the pink haired kunoichi. Besides, really he'd already failed her, nor he or Naruto have been successful in bringing back the man she loves so much…

The pain felt fresh as ever, but really it had been five years ago that Sasuke left. The ninja who were genin at the time, are now all roughly 19 or 20. He still held the burden, feeling it was his fault. He remembered the talk they had, having tied Sasuke to a tree with wire. He really thought he had gotten through to him that night. He should have watched him more closely. He should have been there when he was leaving instead of Sakura. He should have gone after him before it was too late. He should have been there for Naruto and Sakura after everything.

His thoughts stood still as he continued to look at the names on the stone. He was always filled with regret, for those living and dead. For such a strong, infamous ninja, he had lost so much, made so many mistakes. Like killing Run with his own chidori, granted it was really suicide, he'll never forget his own jutsu killed his best friend, after promising the Uchiha to take care of her. Like teaching Sasuke the chidori jutsu. Neglecting Sakura and Naruto during the days of Team Seven. For favoring him. He felt he had been a joke of sensei.

Naruto and Sakura never blamed him for Sasuke the way he blames himself. But he blamed himself for everything didn't he?

Just then, he sensed someone's presence, interrupting his reverie. He didn't bother to look behind him. The soft steps told him exactly who it was, as well as the soft scent of jasmine being carried on the breeze. She often knew where to find him, of course really anyone did.

She was closer now, just behind him at his left side. She delicately placed her right palm on his left shoulder, her slender finger tips gripping the fabrics of his vest.

"Kakashi, you missed breakfast…" The feminine voice rang in his ears as he saw pink strands blow into his view.

He slowly raised his right hand to lay over her left. This kind of touch was normal for them, even as it was platonic, or so they told themselves. But this time he wanted more than that. He wanted her close to him, in his arms. "I know…" He sighed.

Lifting his head to look at the aqua hues filled with concern, he gently squeezed her hand. "Today is the day he left…"

"I know…" She squeezed his hand back. "We all know. But it wasn't your fault. He won't stop, not until he kills Itachi… Not until he feels like he has avenged his family." He still kept silent.

Sakura's mind wandered a bit then. She was really trying to get the courage to tell a different man that she loved him, on the day the man she used to love had left her. She shook her head, there was nothing wrong with moving on, this day didn't change anything for Sasuke, so why should it for her…

She watched Kakashi closely for a moment. He looked haunted, like he normally did when she found him here, if she could find anything emotion that wasn't hidden by his mask. But over the years you learn how to find it other ways, like the way his hair is hanging off to the side instead of spiked upwards, or how he looks at the ground and the cheery sarcasm is gone.

She shifted her gaze to the names on the memorial now. She only knew the third hokage and her teammate's mentor, Jiraiya. Her heart clenched for the hokage, and then for Jiraiya who everyone held dear, especially Naruto and Tsunade. She was thankful in that moment to still have Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade alive. She recognized other names, such as the fourth hokage, Naruto's father.

"Do you think they're disappointed in me…?" Kakashi spoke softly now.

She glanced at him a moment, taken aback by the question. He never opened up like this. It was sort of odd, but she smiled slightly. How could anyone ever be disappointed in him, the great Copy Ninja, son of the White Fang, who has copied over a thousand jutsu, and saved many lives including her own.

"No, I don't. There's nothing you've done they could look down on." She chuckled a tiny bit. "Except for maybe those dirty little books you enjoy reading, however I'm sure Jiraiya would be far from disappointed."

His eye creased a bit at the mention of the orange binded books, now forever coveted for more than their content. He reached out his free hand, knowing exactly where the sage's name was engraved and grazed his fingertips over the writing.

"And before you say it, you never failed Naruto and I. You made us tough, and made us see past our judgements of each other. Or, rather my thoughts of how much an idiot he was. You made us learn to work together, as a team. So I believe the fourth, who was your sensei if I remember correctly, would be very proud of you."

Why was he talking about things? He never talked about things, he just buried it in his thoughts at the memorial. He moved away a moment. The pain resurfacing at the thought of being close with someone again, being able to experience more and more of that pain. But really, he wanted to be close with her. It should just so… Painful. Painful to let someone in, to let someone become worth enough to him to destroy him is they left or died…

What if she didn't want this? Or, nothing more than this rather? He couldn't lose her by scaring her away with his feelings... But she made it so easy to talk, to be him, she never expected anything else. She made it so easy to love her without realizing it before it was too late... Was it really worth the risk?

As he shuffled away, she watched him. He seemed closed back up, just as he usually was. Indifferent. Her hand felt cold now, where his touch had been. Something in her sank a little.

"How does your eye feel today?" She asked softly, changing the subject. She didn't want their interaction to end yet. She watched him closely, trying to read into what might be going through his mind, he almost looked scared as he backed off, but what could he have been scared of?

Kakashi turned his gaze back to her, dropping his hand from the stone. "It's felt better…" He admitted.

Her and Tsunade know of the pain he goes through daily from the sharingan, after the mission he overused it. It's gotten worse since then. It's more difficult to use it now. Tsunade had only just healed it, upon her direct order, last week. He hated hospitals. He even disliked being healed, the feeling of someone else's chakra seeming rather intimate in his opinion. He didn't feel his eye needed to be healed often, as it wasn't fixed, just relief. But Tsunade insisted that he needs to be at full capacity and that pain only wears down ninja over time. There was no arguing with the medic sannin. But whenever it was Sakura who offered the kind gesture, he never tried to argue. There was no point with arguing with her either, but he didn't mind the intimacy with her he supposed. Just one more he was slowly letting the walls down around her.

"Come on, let me heal it." Sakura urged, taking a step closer to him again.

"Let's go back to my place." He motioned around, noting the sun was fully up now, and daylight was out fully. "You know how the light causes discomfort to it…"

She nodded and they fell into step walking back to his apartment. The village went on about their daily lives, some gazing with respect at any passing ninja. It didn't take long to get to the jounin's small apartment. He shuffled for his keys and unlocked the bolt, the click being audible in the comfortable silence.

They had passed Asuma and Kurenai on the way. They watched with interest and she fought down the blush as her and Kurenai made eye contact, and the brown hair kunoichi smiled encouragingly at her. Oh no, they know… Of course they know. It wasn't like she hadn't been an open book that night! Asuma seemed to be watching Kakashi intently like he was trying to relay some sort of message, but he hadn't been looking at the dark haired man to notice. They passed on without further acknowledgement.

She'd seen his room a few times in the past. But not since a couple weeks ago, the memory causing her cheeks to flush slightly pink.

"Make yourself at home, I'll start some coffee." He strode inside with her following close behind.

She stepped inside and took in the surroundings once again. It was such a simple apartment. A kitchen and living room, only separated by the change of old worn tile or stringy red carpet on the floor. There was a faded loveseat in the middle of the living room, with a wooden coffee table placed in front of it. By the window on the far side of the living room, stood a short book shelf with his Icha-Icha novels as well as some other literature. On top of the shelf, two frames were poised, Team Minato and Team Seven. She strode over to them, taking the one of Team Seven in her hands, as she always did when she came here.

Her hair was still long here, Naruto and Sasuke on either of her with Kakashi behind them. The two boys were glaring at each other while she smiled happily. Kakashi has his signature eye crease, a hand on each of the boys' heads. She loved this picture so much, having her own copy at her house. Naruto had one too. Sometimes she wondered if Sasuke still had his somewhere. A sad smile spread across his lips.

Kakashi watched her intently. The pink haired kunoichi always went straight for that photo whenever she came to his place, the few times she had. Over the years, the way she stared at it would change.

She used to hold it so tight in her fingers, he feared the glass pane would break, and he slowly slid it from her grasp and set it back on the shelf. That was the first time he ever embraced her. She was 15. She sobbed into his shoulder. Naruto was there and he wrapped his arms around them as well. His face buried into her hair, and he could tell by the rise of the genin's shoulders, he had been crying with her. He whispered his promise to bring Sasuke back once again then. Kakashi was never the comforting type, but they seemed to just appreciate him being there. They were only supposed to be in his apartment a moment that day, he just wanted the next volume of his series. However, they stood there like that a long time in that moment.

She had looked at it haunted. When she was still in the shock of Sasuke trying to kill her, multiple times. He remembered that all too vividly, her being saved by team seven multiple times. But that had passed, and she now just held the picture with somber acceptance as she does now.

He walked over, two cups of coffee in his hands and sat on the couch, gently placing them on the coffee table. Hearing the cup land softly on the wood, she set the frame down. She moved to sit next to him on the loveseat, taking the warm cup between her fingers.

Memories, less tragic ones, slinked back to his consciousness. They were tinged with the effects of a little too much sake, and a tad of regret. Still since that night, he would still notice her even more than before. Even now, she had her long, toned legs crossed. Her medic skirt splayed about her thighs, the shorts under them tight to her skin. The curve of her lips around the rim of the coffee cup as she took a sip. The way her short hair just barely brushed her neck, which he remembered the skin there being soft and sweet tasting. Or becoming intoxicated by the scent of her jasmine perfume. He still remembers the touch of her slender fingers against his bare skin.

He hated that he noticed it, that he couldn't stop noticing it. It felt wrong, he had been her teacher just seven years ago, give or take. He was fourteen years older than her. Why didn't none of that stop him from noticing the way she licked the coffee off her lips? Or secretly love when she healed him, instead of Tsunade. He felt like a creep. Just added to the list of things he hated himself for…

"Are you ready?" She set the half empty cup of coffee down now. She had noticed his intense gaze, and it was a little unsettling.

"Hn." He shifted to face her, and slowly slid his headband off his head, exposing the sharingan that was stuck activated. He closed his blood red eye as she gently placed her hand over his eye, watching her with his charcoal one. He could sense the chakra building up in her palm, her hand started to glow with the aqua aura of her healing chakra. And the intimacy he felt as her chakra flowed into him, reminded him once again of the last time they were both on his couch, and he let it replay in his memory, chastising himself that he should have never thought about it again.

Her eyes slid closed as she concentrated on the damage she could repair. He instantly began to feel the relief, the tenseness in his shoulders relaxing somewhat. He was more than thankful for her in that moment.

As she finished her task, her mind wandered back to the way he had been gazing at her earlier. Her cheeks dusted pink once again, remembering that night. The protectiveness that it had started with, and the feel of his lips on hers that it ended with.

They never talked about it, and she had only ever told Hinata about it, until this morning when she told Naruto. Hinata was the only one who knew much of her personal things anymore, after becoming close when Naruto finally noticed the Hyuuga's affection for him. The memory was coming back to her vividly now.

_ That night had started out as just a night out with Ino, the blonde trying to distract herself from her broken heart, having found out that Shikamaru and Temari were together now. Ino ended up getting shit faced, and calling Choji crying. The Akimichi nin came to pick her up, holding her tightly as they left. It had made Sakura smile, thinking Ino was rather oblivious to the feelings everyone knew he had for her. _

_ Sakura stayed at the club, sipping the warm sake. She was already here, may as well enjoy it right? She scanned for someone she might know. She didn't see anyone in eyesight, feeling too lazy to get up and check around the corner of the club, where she knew some jounin lounged there at times, she remained at the bar. She was fine, until some guy decided to pester her. _

_ "I'm flattered, but not interested, sorry." She said dismissively. _

_ "Oh, of course. The kunoichi always play hard to get." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I love a good game." _

_ Sakura glared at him. "Get lost." She kept her voice a tad bit harsher than before, but she was getting nervous. _

_ "Why? Because I'm not a shinobi? You think you're better than me?" _

_ She straightened her shoulders. "No. I'm just simply here for a drink, and nothing else. Please, just leave me be." She stood from the bar, and began walking towards that jounin corner. _

_ Maybe Anko or Kurenai are here tonight. They frequent here, usually with Gai, Asuma and Genma. Sometimes Kakashi is even with them. _

_ Her heart fluttered at the thought of her former sensei. The feeling of safeness she had always felt around becoming something she needed at the moment. She picked up her pace. _

_ "You really think I'll let you get away so easily?" His voice sounded dark now, sending a nervous shiver up her spine. _

_ "I said leave me alone!" She hissed at him, turning that corner and making eye contact with Kurenai, giving her pleading eyes. She rushed over to them, noticing the silver hair nin who faced away from her. _

_ "How about you come with me?" His voice still sounded dark, low with intentions she wasn't welcome to. _

_ The silver haired nin she so dearly wanted to be near turned his head slightly at the sound of that statement, she was just getting to the end of the sofa they were sitting at, a space next to him open. The man was close behind Sakura, trying to grasp her wrist. He could feel the trepidation radiating off of his former student. _

_ "If you lay a finger on her, you're gonna find all ten incapable." Kakashi hissed out, taking another sip of his now third careen of sake. Sakura was just in arms reach, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to sit in the empty space next to him, wrapping his arm around her possessively. _

_ "Ah, so she's yours?" _

_ None of the jounin said a word. Sakura pressed into his side, finding comfort in the protection, not caring how it was shown at this moment. She could smell the sake on his breath, just as much as she could taste it on hers. _

_ "I told you to leave me alone." She spoke defiantly and laid her head on Kakashi's shoulder for good measure. _

_ He scoffed and finally gave up on his pursuit. _

_ Kakashi's arm didn't move from around her waist, nor did he shy away from their close proximity. She glanced up at him, the expression on his face unreadable. _

_ "I'm glad you came this way, Sakura…" Kurenai said, breaking the silence. _

_ She met the red eyed female's gaze and nodded. "I was at the bar. I came here with Ino…" She paused and moved her gaze to Asuma. "She's torn up about Shikamaru… But she drank too much and cried. Called Choji and he came right away to get her. I should have just left with them…" She took a deep breath, releasing the tension she had been holding in her body. "I came this way from the bar when he started bothering me, hoping at least one of you was here." _

_ Genma chuckled. "Well, I'm always here, blossom." He winked, the senbon in his mouth bouncing with his flirtation. _

" _ Oh yes, run from one creepy flirt into the arms of another! What a saviour you'd have been." Anko teased and hit Genma on the shoulder. _

_ Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed, thankful for the other ninja. _

_ She looked over at Kakashi once again, this time his exposed eye was on her, and she met his gaze. "Thank you, Kakashi." _

_ He nodded, and his hand began to gently rub her hip ever so slightly. No one else seemed to notice. She didn't dare move. She suddenly realized she couldn't remember the last time she had been so… Close to someone else. She felt warm where his arm held around her form. She'd never been this close to him, being able to feel how solid his torso was or how rough his fingertips were against exposed skin. He smelled like the forest, which was kind of intoxicating. She was beginning to think maybe she also had too much to drink, despite her very sober feelings for him, she never dared to expose them. _

_ Kakashi offered his careen, and she took just one more sip of the alcohol. She felt his gaze on her as she did so, and it made her feel hot all over. _

_ Asuma watched them discreetly. Taking notice how they didn't move away to a more 'appropriate' distance once Sakura's assailant was gone. When was the last time Kakashi had a woman at his side? Sakura was the same age as Ino, looking just as much a woman as his beloved Kurenai now. Even he had noticed how attractive the kunoichi of the upcoming generation had become. He wondered if her former sensei did too, or if it was just the effect of the sake in his system. He chuckled to himself and looked over at Kurenai, who had a small smile playing on her lips. _

" _ Feeling safer now, Sakura?" Genma said in a sultry voice. _

_ Her eyes widened a moment. Of course she felt safer, what's he getting at? That's not abnormal is it, or am I just obvious... Like always. _

" _ Well, wouldn't you feel safe in Hatake's arms? I know I would…" Anko raised an eyebrow and Sakura cheeks grew hot with a blush. Genma just smirked. _

_ So they do notice… _

" _ Leave the girl alone. Anyone would feel safe in the presence of their  _ **_sensei_ ** _." Kurenai spoke matter of factly, though Sakura could tell she almost seemed to intentionally come to her rescue from further embarrassment. _

_ Sakura was thankful for the comment but also embarrassed by it as she turned even more red and just hoped it wasn't too repulsive to have feelings for your sensei. _

_ "Oh come on, what is it between our age and your squads'? 13-14 years? That's not so bad in shinobi terms." Genma drawled out. Asuma laughed lightly at the remark. _

_ Kurenai sighed but sent a reassuring look towards Sakura. _

_ Kakashi didn't seem phased, his hand still gently rubbing her hip. _

_ "I should probably get home soon…" Sakura mumbled to no one in particular. She stood, Kakashi's hand slipping away from her hip, and her body feeling cold from where his touch now vanished. _

_ She took one step and stumbled, catching herself on the table between them all. She went to take another and her leg seemed to lose all its strength. Just as she realized she was falling, a strong arm wrapped around her waist tight and held her upright again. _

_ She looked to see Kakashi, his eye was creased so he must have been smiling at her. Her heart thudded a little bit harder in her chest. _

_ Did she really drink that much? _

_ "How about I take you home?" Kakashi said with a deep tone she couldn't place. _

" _ I'd appreciate that a lot…" She smiled timidly, somewhat embarrassed at her drunken state, among the fact that she was almost certain everyone knew she loved him now. _

_ He gently picked her up, one arm around her back and the other tucked under her knees. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. The man from earlier caught the sight and growled. "Not interested, huh?" He scoffed. _

_ With the flick of his tongue, Genma sent his senbon in her assailant's direction, landing it right next to the man's drink on his table. His angry gaze met Genma's indifferent one. _

" _ She wasn't interested in you. Hatake on the other hand…" He smiled widely now. "You never had a chance. And if it wouldn't have been him, it would have been me." He added snidely. Anko and the rest of the group laughed. "Kunoichi need men that are a challenge, and you're not even close to such a man. Too simple... And too creepy." _

_ Sakura gazed up at Kakashi at Genma's words. She began to wonder what he looked like under that damned mask, wanting to know even more now than before. Her bet still ran that he was handsome under that pesky fabric. That made him a challenge from the start… _

_ Oh what was she thinking. He's just taking her home… And he doesn't see her like that. Her cheeks turned red again, her mind wandering now. She always cared about Kakashi, appreciated him. He has been there for her and always protected her… She felt safe with him. _

_ Her fingers slowly found their way into the hair at the back of his neck and just kept twisting her fingers in the shortish strands of silver. He kept everyone so closed out… He would never. He cared for her as his student, his comrade… She was so much younger, she knew it would never work, but it didn't stop her. She was used to unrequited feelings… _

_ And then her heart sank, as memories came rushing through. Feeling alone all over again and cold, she focused on the places her body was in contact with Kakashi's. The warmth and closeness of it. _

" _ Kakashi…" _

_ She felt his throat vibrate with the noise he made in acknowledgement. _

" _ I don't want to be alone…" Her voice trembled ever so slightly. His grip on her tightened. _

" _ You won't be." and then he turned in the opposite direction of her house. _

Those words echoed in her mind once more. She smiled. She hated being alone, which was part of the reason she always found herself in his company. Even after that night, things didn't seem to change. It went on like it didn't happen, but she thought of it often… How she wanted more than this companionship from him. Beginning to wonder if he was just too drunk like she was, or if it was real desire slipping past his guard that was fractured by alcohol, and halted by what he felt was right.

They were staring into each other's eyes now but nothing was being said. His hand slowly reached out to her, landing on her hip, but still nothing was said.

_ Kakashi walked purposely to his apartment and when he got there, he set her on the couch gently, and sat next to her. She was watching him and he liked it. _

_ He shouldn't feel this way. But the way that man had been trying to harass her, woke something in him. He always cared about her, hell he was beginning to think he might love her as unacceptable as it would have been and how out of reach of an idea that Sakura of all people would look any other way than Sasuke... But the thought of someone else having her angered him in that moment. And she never shyed away from him once the moment was over. She didn't flinch away from his touch on her hip. And she looked so damn hot when she blushed. And when she said she didn't want to be alone... He couldn't stand to take her home where she would be exactly that. _

_ She almost seemed to welcome his touch, as he thought back on the moments. _

_ He felt the couch shift and he looked at her just as her side made contact with his again, and slid his arm around her waist, holding her tight to him, just as he had at the club. She laid her hand on his thigh, lightly, timidly. _

_ He began to wonder what she was thinking. She was drunk, maybe it wasn't what she really wanted.h= _

" _ Its funny; How Ino begged to go out tonight, and I went happily, always ready to help a friend…" She sighed. "But now I'm the one who's sad…" Her lower lip twitched slightly. "Choji was so...tender towards her. I swear, she's so oblivious. We all have known he's loved her since we've been 12, but she was so infatuated with Sasuke, and then Shikamaru." The mention of the Uchiha's name shook over her lips. "No one has ever looked at me the way Choji did her tonight. Or the way Naruto gazes at Hinata… Even Neji at Tenten." Her eyes stung with tears now and she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've had too much to drink…" _

_ She went to move away, beginning to situate a pillow to lay her head on. Just as she started to feel cold again from his touch leaving her body, his hand gripped her wrist. _

" _ Sakura…" His voice came out soft and low. His other hand came up to gingerly touch her cheek and turned her to face him. _

_ He wanted to kiss her… To make her feel cared for. Even loved… _

_ Anything to send away those terrible feelings she was feeling. _

_ She's drunk. This is wrong. He let go of her wrist. "It won't always be like this…" He tried to say something comforting. _

_ Their eyes locked, her aqua hues staring into his single exposed one. She reached up and slid off his headband, now looking into his sharingan. _

_ She could see something in him but she couldn't tell what it was. It seemed like he was holding something back, and she wanted to know what it was. Her wrist where his hold on her had been seemed to feel a chill as he let his grasp loose. _

_ She brought her hand up to his face, and curled her finger tips around the edge of his mask slowly. _

_ He tensed, just a little bit, and set his hands on her hips lightly. "You should get some sleep…" He stated flatly. He broke their gaze and looked to the side. He wouldn't take advantage of her. _

_ She made no response to his comment. A few moments passed, and then she slowly slid the mask down his face. As it hung around his neck, her fingers gingerly traced the scar that went through his eye. He closed his eye at her gentle touch. _

" _ If I wasn't drunk, I could make that less obvious for you…" She whispered softly. _

_ He shook his head. "Rin tried but I want it to be there…" He spoke in a whisper. She understood, knowing how and why the scar existed. _

_ The rest of his face was pale like the rest of his body, a slight line of color difference around the areas the mask didn't cover, as it was exposed to the sun, but it was still pale. He had clear skin and a strong jawline. His lips were thin and light in colour. _

_ Handsome, just as she always thought. _

_ He could feel her scrutinizing his now exposed face, the first time she's ever seen it. It made him feel a little self-conscious but he didn't let that on as he let her stare. He met her eyes once again, and this time, she came forward and kissed him. _

_ His hands gripped her hips tighter, he didn't respond right away. The kiss was soft, her lips were soft and timid in their motion. He slowly responded to the kiss, keeping the gentleness she began with. She relaxed as soon as he tilted his head, and moved a little closer to him. _

_ He shifted them, laying her back against the couch and hovering over her slim, but toned body. The silver haired nin slipped his hands up just barely into her red shirt, resting them on her sides. The feel of his calloused skin and the leather of his gloves made her shiver slightly. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. _

_ He was kissing her back, and her head was spinning. His body felt so fitting to hers as it pressed her against the couch. His tongue swiped her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise, and moaned as his tongue found hers and swirled around it. _

_ Kakashi could feel her chest rise and fall against his chest as her breathing quickened. Her toned legs were on either side of him, he hooked his fingers under one of her knees and moved it to wrap around his waist. Her hands were in his hair and her scent filled his presence. He pressed a little more urgent into the kiss, and she moaned, the noise snapping him out of the arousal. _

_ Instantly Kakashi's warmth vanished from all around her and she whimpered, and opened her eyes to look at him confused. "Is something…" _

" _ You're drunk. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry, I…" He spoke fast and with sudden sobriety. "You can take the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch." _

_ She wanted to protest that she was perfectly okay with what had happened, that she wanted it, and wanted more. But he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the room. "If you want to change into something more comfortable, go ahead. Clothes are in the dresser." _

_ And he left her in his bedroom to sleep on the couch. _

_ She remembered waking up, having slipped on one of shirts, deciding that was the closest she'd probably get to his touch ever again… _

She stared at him with curiosity in her expression now. He had just been looking at her, his hand resting lightly on her hips.

She's fully sober now. He still wished for her. To hold her and cherish her. To protect her. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her. He brought his other hand to rest gingerly on her cheek, and she almost immediately turned into his touch.

She still wasn't shying away from him. Her gazed seared into him with the wonder of what was happening.

He'd never open up like this, but she made things better. She was able to give him comfort no one else ever did. He couldn't bring himself to even address that night, even now. He still regretted the alcohol, letting himself kiss her, even for just a few moments, while she was intoxicated and emotionally vulnerable. But now, he just needed it, even as he hated noticing she was grown now. Hated that he was so much older than her and felt this kind of desire. Even if she was an adult now, it still seemed inappropriate. But did any of that matter if she felt it too? He had to know if she wanted it too, the same way she seemed to want him that night…

"I remember the last time we were on this couch together…" Her breath was a little shaky. "I wasn't that drunk. Drunk enough to stumble, but I still knew what I wanted. That I still want you." She stated matter of factly. Her hand reached out to his face, and she slowly, cautiously slid her finger tips into the top of his mask. He made no motion to stop her. "I understand why you stopped it… It even made me respect you even more than I already do." She smiled and began to pull the mask down. "But it still hurt a little. I wondered if it was only the alcohol that had made you want me…"

He shook his head, still holding her gaze, and his grip on her hip tightened.

"I cried to Hinata about it… But she insisted that it wasn't it." The mask was hanging around his neck. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and began to lay back on the couch. "You told me it wouldn't always be like this… I wouldn't always feel alone." Her hand moved into his hair and he moved to hover over her again, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You haven't been alone for a long time, Sakura…" He breathed out low, his lips almost touching hers. "It just felt… wrong. For me, your former sensei, to feel the way I do…"

"Kakashi...?" He could feel her chest moving up and down with her heavy breathing again.

"I always cared about you. And I've...loved you for some time now." That word felt foreign, sounded foreign, but he knew he did. He brought his hand to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. "It wasn't until that night that I thought you would ever want me.." He mused softly. "We were both drunk and I wanted you so much… But I didn't want to take advantage of you…" He sighed. "I feel guilt and shame for how far it did go."

"Please… Don't. I want this. I want you." Her voice shook a little as she spoke those words.

He placed his lips over hers gently, gripping her hair just a little tighter. She made a sound of contentment before moving her lips against his, pulling him closer. She needed to feel his body against hers. Her hands tugged at his hair and she turned her head, deepening the kiss, feeling the heat spread through her body just like it had that night under his intense gaze.

He pulled away and looked at her deep in the eyes. "Sakura…" He slid his hand under her shirt, this time pulling it up.

"Kakashi, please…" She whined. She pulled the zipper of his vest down and shrugged it off his shoulders.

"I know." He smiled and lifted her shirt over her head.

She'd never get over being able to see his full smile, the curve of his lips seemed so precious.

He left hot kisses down her jawline and neck and she tilted her head back to give him better access. His hair tickled her skin as he moved. Her breathing was becoming ragged. She slid her hands under his shirt, running her slender fingers across his toned abdomen, feeling the scars that rose a bit off his torso as she ran them up his body. He shivered, her touch felt like electricity surging through him.

As much as she wanted this, a small fear began to creep up on her. She needed to tell him…

"Kakashi, I've never…" She started and he slowly halted and he met her eyes, understanding what she was about to tell him.

Of course, she hadn't. The only other person she ever seemed to have eyes for was Sasuke, and obviously that never went anywhere for them…

He pecked her lips as she slid his shirt off. He stood up and lifted her off the couch into his arms, holding her tight to him, the faded black garment forgotten on the floor. He carried her to his room and laid her delicately over his shuriken covers. He kissed her, deep and slow. It made her heart melt. His tongue swiped across her lips and she parted them for him.

He was being so passionate yet so gentle at the same time.

And it was really happening. He wasn't going to stop, and leave her alone in his bed this time. Even though his foresty scent engulfing her in his covers that night had been comforting, she had wished she could have at least been in his arms that night. _ And now, she was going to get it all _ , she thought as his lips were trailing down her body again and she was panting.

Kakashi's thoughts were wild. He wasn't just going to lie with her, but he was going to be her first, and hopefully only. It only made him feel like it was wrong all over again, only for a moment. The love reflecting in those hues casting away any doubts he had about them. If she wanted this, wanted  _ him _ then he wasn't ever letting her slip away from him.

He didn't care that she used to be his student, or that she had grown up before his eyes. He didn't care that he was fourteen years older. As long as it was she wanted, what would make her happy, that's what he cared about.

And there was no denying she wanted him as she panted, whispers of his name filling the air in his bedroom. Her body pressing into everything he did.

"Kakashi…" It was going to drive him crazy.

"Say it." He said in a hushed tone. He looked up at her. "Tell me this isn't just about being alone…"

It suddenly nagged at him still, even when he was enjoying this. That fear to open up, just to lose someone again. It'd kill him if he finally gave in, for her to be gone later. To never be at his side.

Understanding crossed her features. She sat up and held his face in her hands. "I love you, Kakashi Hatake. I've loved you since I realized who has been there for me since those two nearly killed each other." Tears filled her eyes. "I've loved you since you held me in your living room the first time I ever came here, and clung to that picture and cried, and you held me." Her eyes were sparkling. "I've known I loved you since you saved me from Sasuke…" She kissed him hard, her hands moving up into his hair and pulling hard. He moaned into her mouth and gripped her hips.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered against his lips, and it was all he needed to finally completely let the wall down to her.

His hands trailed up her form once again, finding his calloused fingers wrapped around both her breasts, before he started to tear away the wrappings, kissing the skin as it was exposed to him. She gasped and threw her head back against the mattress, her pink tresses splaying across the covers.

He took one of her now hardened buds into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the skin. His hands moved in a gentle caress to grip that pesky little skirt and the shorts underneath and slid them both off in one motion.

And now he felt her hands leaving his hair, trailing down his bare torso, leaving fire on his skin in their chasteness, and just like her slender fingers had curled around the edge of his mask, they did the same around the waistband of his pants. They were just a little hesitant now, and he gave her peck on the lips to encourage her further.

"Is the bold medic getting flustered now?" He smirked slightly at the blush that stained her cheeks deeply now, much like that night when Genma teased her.

Sakura tightened her grip before closing her eyes and jerking the fabric away from the silver haired man that she finally had him to herself. No amount of nervousness was going to ruin that. She gulped as she peeked between then, finally seeing the hardness that she had felt against her leg a couple times. She bit her lip, noting the size. Not that she had  _ really _ seen and paid attention to any other, he just seemed a little bit more… Gifted.

Kakashi chuckled deep in his chest, finding the way she ground her bottom lip between her teeth upon seeing himself a little sexy and adorable all at once. "Don't worry, I'll be slow… Gentle." He kissed her softly and she reciprocated instantly.

He pulled away lightly. "You're really gonna like what's coming next if you've never been with anyone  _ at all _ ." His voice sounded like honey to her. He began kissing, and nipping every so often down her body and suddenly she started gathering where he was heading when he didn't stop at her chest… Or her hips. He was on his knees in front of the bed now, and lazily slung her legs over his shoulders, gripped her hips and pulled her body towards him.

"Oh my god, Kakashi!" She moaned and squirmed slightly as she felt his hot, wet tongue glide between her lips, and circle the tip expertly around her clit. He did it again, delving a little deeper, and sucking when he reached the bundle of nerves again. Her body was starting to gleam with sweat.

She'd heard how much a treat this could be from Ino, but she never could have imagined this. She squirmed and moaned low as he continued the motions, so slow and intentional.

"Kakashi… More.  _ Please." _ She pleaded with him. Her legs were wrapped tight around his shoulders now, pressing him to her core, and she was thankful he didn't seem to mind at all.

He decided the only response needed was to oblige, and he trailed his fingers delicately over the pale skin of her right thigh, inching them closer and closer to her entrance. He slid in one digit slowly, testing, instantly he felt himself harden more at how  _ soaked _ she was already. She was dripping with need, and it was all for him. She moaned a bit and didn't seem to feel any discomfort. He added another, still she seemed in perfect pleasure, just moaning and writhing on his bed as he still continued to use his tongue against her. He spread his fingers inside her and her back arched off the bed but it was pure ecstasy that fell from her lips. He smirked and decided to stop to raise up just a bit, enough to talk, but enough that his breath still breezed over her sensitiveness.

"It would seem you're no stranger to these feelings…" He spoke in a low, accusing tone. And there it was, that heat again on her face.

"I… " Damn him. "Sometimes I just need… Relief." She looked away, refusing to make eye contact as her cheeks burned scarlet now.

"Well, you're plenty loose enough and wet enough." He said flippantly now, and stood up from his knees, pushing her more into the bed. He crawled onto the mattress, making himself comfortable between her legs, his knees digging into the mattress, wrinkling the shuriken covers further than she had with her writhing.

Suddenly all her muscles tensed, gathering that she was about to lose her innocence to him. She wanted this, but it didn't make slight fear completely dissipate.

Hinata said she didn't feel a thing when Naruto took her. But Ino said it was agony when Choji did and it took minutes to pass. Tenten said it only stung for a moment with Neji. Temari never talked about what it had been like with Shikamaru. So many mixed reviews, how was she to know what to expect. Then she glanced back down, remembering his size. Perhaps it was silly to even question. There's no way Kakashi wouldn't hurt at least a little.

He watched her gaze, wondering what was flying through that pink little head of hers. He watched her gaze shift back down again, and her hips squirmed a bit. He gripped them gently and leaned to whisper softly in her ear.

He was trying to push away the fact he was about to strip the very innocence he lectured her so much to hide years prior.

"This is probably going to hurt… And if you want me to stop at any point." He kissed her cheek, pecked her lips. "Don't be scared to tell me to."

She nodded and brought her arms to link around his neck. He laid his forehead against hers, and slowly moved his hips forward into hers, pressing the tip of his length just against her entrance. They both moaned low.

When was the last time he had been with someone, even though they had all been one night stands. No strings attached.

It was obvious this was going to be different, it was going to feel different. It was going to be so much better.

He slid his arms up under her form so that he was hugging her close to him. She sighed happily, before he pressed on a little further, just enough to break that barrier. Her body tensed, her legs squeezed his hips and her eyes knit shut. A small whimper escaped her lips, but she moved her hips into his.

This was more straining than he expected it to be. He wanted all of her, now. But he couldn't do that, not yet. This had to be tender. He pressed a little further, half of him inside her now. Her face still looked a little pained, but she gasped and her mouth hung open now.

Sakura was taking deep breaths, bearing it. It wasn't so bad, but it was definitely there. But the more he moved, the more the pleasure came, and pain subsided. She was beyond appreciative for his sincerity in this moment, but she could feel in the tenseness of his muscles it was difficult for him to hold back.

He moved further again, and there was nothing but pure ecstasy this time.

"Oh, Kakashi…" She unlinked her fingers from each other, just to dig them into his back. She arched her back into him, and swiftly thrusts her hips upward into his, and he gasped, his full length in her now.

"Sakura…" The strain in his voice couldn't be held back anymore. He bit down on his lip hard. That one swift motion, the way his name sounded coming from her in such tones. It was becoming too much.

She looked up at him, and every bit of innocence that had been in those eyes had fled from them, and now they were dark and seductive. She flicked her tongue over her lips, wetting the chapped skin from her panting.

"Kakashi, I need you…" She leaned up and began kissing his jawline, and down his neck. She bit the crook of his shoulder that met his neck and snapped whatever restraint he had.

In one fluid motion, he pulled his hips back and slammed back into her. The nails only dug deeper into the skin of his shoulder, her moans getting louder.

"No, Sakura, _ I need you. _ " His voice was low and husky against her ear, and then he slammed his hips into hers again and she was too far gone in pleasure to reply. She wrapped her legs around his waist, linking her ankles. She pulled him deeper into her.

He couldn't have ever imagined it would have ever ended up like this. She was just as needy as him, and he wondered if she would be just as aggressive as time went on.

He swiftly brought his head down and bit down on her collarbone, and sucked the pale skin, with full intention to leave red and purple with the bruise of his needs. He could feel the stinging pain of where she had bit him and it only urged him on more.

"Kakashi, I..!" She felt her whole body start to tremble, her eyes squeezed shut tight and she buried her face in his shoulder, her hands flat against the muscles of his back. Her legs shook.

"Shit!" Her lover hissed into her hair, stroking the strands lightly. He could feel her tightening around him as she was climaxing and he wasn't going to last much longer.

She felt his body tighten, his toned arm that still held her tight against his body as he let out a low groan and she felt warmth between her legs as they climaxed. She fell back, the copy nin following, collapsing on her chest, his breathing laboured.

It may as well have been his first because he vaguely remembered it had been years now, and was slightly disappointed in himself for lasting so short. But she seemed exhausted anyway.

"I love you…" He murmured, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She was still reeling from her first full orgasm but the precious words rang through her reverie and she beamed with joy.

"I love you too…" And she brought her hand to his head, her fingers twirling in the strands lightly. His breathing was steadying now. She placed a kiss on the top his head.

She couldn't believe it. She was in his bed, naked in his arms after making love, after losing her virginity to him.

Everything felt right in the world. She couldn't give a damn what anyone would ever think, because she was happy. And so was he.

Kakashi hummed contently at the motions of her fingers in his hair. Nothing could have ever made him happier than this morning. Peering over at the clock on his night stand, it was 11:30am now. Just as he was deciding right here and right now in her embrace, his resting between her breasts would be the perfect time for a nap, there was a light knock on the door, and then it opened. Sakura tensed and brought the blankets up over them, but seemed more in fear of being seen naked, rather than being seen in his bed. Once she felt she was covered, her body relaxed.

Kakashi groaned at whoever it was. "Go away."

The timbre of Asuma's voice came through the doorway. "Hey old friend, we need talk, because I know your self loathing will keep you from ever dealing with it."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised at what he could be referring to. Curious, he remained silent. Sakura's face was turning a slight pink, like she knew what it was.

"That Haruno girl has eyes for y-" His figure appeared through the door, and his eyes found the sight of the famous copy nin tangled up with the hokage's apprentice.

Sakura's face was deep red now.

Kakashi smirked slightly. "Oh believe me, I know." Kakashi said in his usual flippant tone. And turned to plant a kiss on Sakura's burning cheek.

"Well, Kurenai will be pleased to hear that you didn't even need a nudge." Asuma laughed.


	2. Friends In The Know

The sun was just beginning to go down as Sakura stepped through the glass doors from Konoha Medical into the light breeze, carrying the few leaves that had begun to fall from the trees on it’s path. She tilted her head up and sighed softly, enjoying the moment after her long day with Tsunade and Shizune. The air was crisp and just chilly enough to make her wish for her lab coat that was hanging on her office chair. Just as a smile started to grace her lips she was shocked out of her serenity.

“Hey, forehead!!” The noisy blonde called out to her long time friend and rival. 

Sakura flinched and turned around at the sound of her name, finding herself facing one of her best friends. “Hey, Pig!” She smiled lightly in her direction and then frowned slightly as she began walking toward her. “Could you have been any less abrupt?” She grumbled.

“Do you wanna go for lunch! I have some amazing gossip!” She giggled mischievously, ignoring her friends’ annoyance.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. “Just what did you hear at Yamanaka’s Flowers today, Ino, that was worth ruining my “I can finally breathe” moment?” 

Ino set her hand on her hips as she cocked them to the side. “Depends, are you gonna come to dinner with me? And no amount of work is too exhausting to hear this,  _ trust me. _ ” The blonde added a sly smirk, knowing her friend wouldn’t refuse despite her irritation. 

Sakura looked around the village and down at herself. She had just got off work from the hospital. Her hair was pulled back but she could feel some sweat still dampened in the roots of her hair. She scrunched up her nose at her current appearance but shrugged her shoulders anyway. “Okay, fine, but nothing too upscale and you’re paying.” 

Ino nodded excitedly. “Okay, how about the tea shop? We could get some dango too.” 

Sakura couldn’t hold back her smile. The promise of sweets was just too convincing now. “Of course, you know I’m always up for dango!” She agreed, knowing she was definitely just bribed with her favourite treat by her close friend.

Ino smirked and laughed. “How lame, you’re so easy to win over, Sakura.” She linked her arm in Sakura’s and dragged her down the street, easily maneuvering around passerbys. 

Ino watched Sakura carefully for any signs of nervousness. Sakura seemed tired and that was all. No fidgets, just bags under her eyes. No marks around her neck either. But of course a medical ninja could fix that easily, right? She only hoped her fake rumour would get her to fess up to what she already knew. Asuma seemed to all but outright say Kakashi and Sakura were together! Ino has suspected that there was something because they spent so much time together, but no one else seemed to question so maybe she was reading too much into it? But, she hadn’t seen Sakura seem so happy until lately.

“Ino, why the hell are you staring at me. You just passed it.” Sakura growled. 

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering about my theories.” The blue-eyed woman said innocently as she turned back into the shop. “Two, please!” She said to the host before Sakura could respond. 

Sakura became thoughtful as she looked around her favourite place to come sit and relax in the town. It was homie, with wooden chairs and tables. It had a couple of faded booths which was where they always chose to sit. The floor was worn out and some of the tile was cracked. It had a clock that was either five minutes ahead or behind, depending on the time of the year. It wasn’t fancy but it smelled amazing and the tea was always delicious.

What on earth could this gossip possibly be? Swearing if it is one more stupid thing about some guy’s lower regions, Sakura thought about how she’d knock Ino into the next week. Maybe she heard about the night at the bar from a couple months ago? No, that's too old if she wanted to talk about that, then she would have said something way sooner. 

There hasn’t been anything I’ve seen in a long time that seemed noteworthy so what could she have that is soooo juicy? It is something more creepy about someone? God if it is I don’t want to know while I’m eating… 

“Soooo, Sakura. Ready for the hot gossip?” Ino said, munching on the dango the waitress just dropped by.

Sakura met Ino’s eyes out of her dazed thoughts and nodded silently. “Yeah, spill it Pig but it had better be good.”

“Well, apparently there’s a jounin who is sleeping with his former student.” Ino said nonchalantly. “And I can confirm it’s not Asuma sensei.” Ino giggled and crossed her legs under the table.

Sakura's eyes widened for a second and she raised an eyebrow. “Is that really what you have to tell me?” She stared at Ino with a plain look.

Sakura panicked inwardly, wondering if Asuma had told everyone he found her tangled in Kakashi’s sheets. Everyone was there at the bar that night, and he literally carried me out. But then why am I just now hearing about it!

Ino huffed and rested her chin on her hand. “Yeah, it was. I’m trying to figure out who it is. And there’s no way it's Kurenai cause she has Kiba and Shino to choose from? I don’t think Kiba or Shino look good enough to cheat on Asuma...And I mean, Tenten is way too annoyed by Guy sensei you know?”

Sakura scrunched up her nose. “Why are you still calling them sensei? We’re all jounin too now, you know. We’re their equals, not students anymore.”

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura for a moment. That seemed suspicious. “You mean, you and Naruto don’t call Kakashi sensei?” 

  
Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head even though she felt her heart pounding in her chest. “No, neither of us do. Not since we became Team 7 again, before the second bell test, he specifically clarified we were no longer his students, but that we were his equals.” Sakura sighed and dropped her head down. “It took some getting used to, but no, Naruto and I do not call him sensei because he sees us as equals and asks us not to.”

Ino studied Sakura a few moments before letting out a small laugh. “Oh, come on Sakura just tell me already! It’s no secret that you two are close and have been for awhile now.”

Ino thought about the way they seemed so comfortable with each other. Sakura never tried to knock Kakashi into next month like she would anyone else. Kakashi literally kept his personal space with anyone else but Sakura, being as they seemed to share touches sometimes. She just seen her comforting him at the memorial the other day.

Or how Kakashi absolutely hated to get any sort of medical attention or to be in the hospital in general. But he would bring her coffee sometimes and whenever she was his nurse his complaints dialed back considerably.

Sakura just looked back at her friend and tried to feign disbelief. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Ino.” She said in a level tone, but she noticed her friend's reluctance to look her in the eyes as she muttered her defense. “Are you trying to say you think it’s me and Kakashi..?” 

Sakura wasn’t sure how to tell anyone besides Naruto and Hinata who were the only ones who had known about her feelings, besides Asuma and Kurenai. Is it really that obvious? She felt her shoulder becoming tense as this conversation went on. She hasn’t even ever told Ino about the night at the bar, she didn’t want to tell her before. She had figured Ino would have turned it into a scandal, even though she loved her friend she also knew her friend loved her gossip.

“Even Asuma sensei says you’d be good for Kakashi!” Ino argued, trying to get to the bottom of her rumor. It was the only people that it made sense for, well if it were real, it would have been. However, that statement wasn’t exactly a lie. He had said ‘a strong woman like Sakura is exactly what Kakashi needs.”

Sakura tried to fight her blush, having remembered how Asuma found her and Kakashi days ago. “And just when did he say that?” She squeaked.

Ino stared at her friend, watching her clearly trying to hold back something, though she wasn’t quite sure what. “About a month or so ago…” Ino sighed and slumped back against the cushion of the booth. “The night I found out about Temari and Shika… He told me that after I left with Choji that some drunk wouldn’t take a hint and that Kakashi acted rather… Aggressive and possessive of you in the situation. He said he’d never seen him that way, no matter how much he had drank.” 

Sakura stared a moment, debating on how much of the truth she was ready to tell. If she told Ino everything, then the whole town would know by tomorrow. When would she see Kakashi next, they hadn’t even discussed this yet. She didn’t want to ruin something before it hardly started. 

She couldn't lie to Ino, because sooner or later everyone was going to know. And she definitely didn’t want to lie to one of her best friends. 

“He did, yes… I was drunk and scared. He’s always been protective of us, especially since Sasuke left.” Sakura smiled softly. “He walked, er, well carried me home that night. I was hardly able to stand. Genma was also getting flirty with me and I don’t think he had been a fan of that.” 

Ino nodded, watching her friend intently before sighing. “Damnit, I really thought it was you. It’s the only one that made sense. You guys are always together if you’re not with Naruto or me.” Ino met her eyes. “And you both deserve to be happy… And it almost seemed like Asuma was trying to hint at something.” 

Sakura gulped, feeling a little guilty but she just smiled. She could tell a tinsy bit of truth. “Well, to be honest.” She paused and glared at Ino. “And this had better not be repeated. But, I do sort of…” Her face flushed now, not being able to fight it back. “You’re not entirely wrong. I do have feelings for Kakashi... I only have just recently been able to really accept it.”

Ino's eyes widened and she sat back up straight and grabbed Sakura’s hands. “Sakura…” She squeezed them lightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you…” She watched as her friend instantly shook her head with a smile.

“You didn’t, Ino.” She sighed and let go of her hands. “I just… Haven’t told anyone. I mean, come on. He's much older than us, right? Most people would never approve.”

Ino just laughed and shook her head. “Sakura, we’re ninja. We’re lucky we’ve made it to 20, you think people are going to have something to say about us dating someone in their 30s?”

“I think some might have something to say about a sensei dating one of their former students…” Sakura mumbled softly. 

All the doubts she had been able to cast off the other night came rushing back now. Could they really work? How would Tsunade feel about it? What if people think he had done something to her when she was younger? Would he get in trouble, would they hurt him? She didn’t even think of any of that.

“Sakura!” Ino snapped and waved her hand in front of the pinkette’s face. “Breathe! What’s wrong? Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

“N-No, it’s all-” Sakura stammered.

And then they heard the bell ring as someone else entered the tea shop, and Sakura’s heart dropped at the sight of a shock of white hair that hung over a masked face and another dark haired nin with smoke swirling around them. 

“Asuma sensei!” Ino called over.

Asuma and Kakashi glanced over at the sound of the Sarutobi’s student calling out to him. Asuma gave a sly side glance at Kakashi once he noticed Sakura was there with Ino. “Well, look at that.”

Kakashi couldn’t help the eye crinkle he gave Sakura as soon as he saw her as him and Asuma strode over to their table.

Sakura’s heart was pounding in her chest but she instinctively moved over in her seat for Kakashi to sit down. He looked over at him and smiled lightly. “Hey, Kakashi!” 

Ino watched them carefully as she moved over for Asuma and recrossed her legs. “I didn’t know Kakashi sensei liked it here too.” She rested her chin on her as she propped it up on the table. “I was just telling Sakura about this rumour going around.” 

Asuma laughed. “Don’t let him fool you.” He shocked his head. “He likes his sweets just as much as the next ninja.” He added slyly, subtly glancing at Sakura as he said it. “And rumour? God what did you hear now that I’ll have to tell you is most likely a lie, hm?”

Ino smirked mischievously. “Mhmm, I see. So, how about sweet girls?” she giggled. “And that rumour is, that there’s jounin sleeping with their former student.” She gave Kakashi a rather bold stare, making clear she had already narrowed down who she thinks it is.

Sakura kicked her friend under the table and sent her a silent glare, trying to ignore Kakashi’s closeness. It was rather hard to do when she had already felt so cold. “I don’t ever remember even seeing Kakashi with a girl, let alone hearing about one.” She retorted quickly. 

She stole a glance at Kakashi, to find him giving her a sideways glance. She quickly looked away and crossed her arms, frustrated she couldn’t just get away from the situation without getting away from him, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted.

“Is that so? Interesting.” He contemplated a moment. “And I take it you think it is me, and Sakura perhaps? Or maybe you think it’s Naruto!” He joked.

Ino watched them suspiciously, still not fully convinced there wasn’t something. Sakura seemed a tad bit awkward now but also like she was resisting something, and there was a definite hint of jealousy at the thought of another woman being involved with Kakashi, for them not being together. “I doubt it would be Naruto, that’s for sure.” She smiled, feeling triumphant. “Care to maybe be a little more forthcoming than Billboard over here?”

“Hm, I think when those two ninja are ready, they’ll clear that rumour right up for you, in due time.” Kakashi shrugged slightly and gave an eye crease as he leaned back against the booth they had sat in.

Kakashi could sense Sakura’s nervousness, and clearly the blonde had been grilling her before his and Asuma’s arrival. He thought it was a bit cute to see her so worried about this. And the knowing glint in Asuma’s eyes was rather comedic, being as he had found them in his bed in nothing but sheets. 

“Can I get you two anything?” The hostess from earlier asked the two new guests at our table. 

“I’ll have a coffee. And I guess I’ll buy my former student here another dango cause I know she’ll get me to even if I try to say no.” And he gave a bored look at Ino. She only shrugged happily in response.

“I’ll have a chai tea, and another vanilla chai with extra vanilla for Sakura here.” Kakashi said as he brought his arms on the back of the seat, brushing his fingers across Sakura’s hair for a moment. 

The split second contact made Sakura stand up a little straighter against the booth, hoping for the warmth of his arm to come against her shoulders, but not in an obvious way. She noted how he had seemed so relaxed, even when Ino had made it clear what she was thinking. How did he always manage to be so cool and collected all the time?

“Alright, I’ll be right up with those!” And the waitress glided away.

Sakura turned to see his arm lying along the back of the booth behind her, and without thinking she scooted closer to him, their thighs making contact under the table. She shivered slightly as the door opened again, another customer entering the shop.

“So, Ino. Choji tells me that you are feeling better lately?” Asuma asked her with hopefulness.

Ino sighed and looked back down. “Well, it’s not like I can change it…”

Sakura watched her friend sadly, remembering how torn up she was that night. “You know, I think Choji really cares for you.” She said with a pleasant smile. Maybe, if Ino can feel like she’s enough for someone else, she won’t be hung up about Shikamaru.

Kakashi then brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. “Instead of sitting there shivering, just say you’re cold.” He said with nonchalance as she flushed red.

Ino watched them with interest, wondering if it was just Sakura who harbored feelings. How ‘platonic’ of a move was that? Kakashi wasn’t the touchy feely type of friend, thinking of how Guy sensei seemed to annoy him. She was even less convinced, thinking again of how comfortable they seemed together, even at Sakura’s current nervousness that was a little unusual.

She could almost think that Sakura was ashamed to be with her teacher, maybe? Could she be scared to tell her? Does she think she would tell everyone? Or maybe she’s afraid of Lady Tsunade finding out. Ino shivered slightly at the thought, that woman could be scary when she was angry. She wouldn’t want to be on that side of her, that was for sure. Really, all she wanted to see Sakura be happy and support her fully in it. And Kakashi made her happy but clearly there were some doubts that needed to be cleared up.

Then she realized what Sakura said and she just stared a moment, not able to say anything. What was she trying to say? Choji was her friend and teammate. He’d always been there for her, of course he cared about her. “Well, yeah. We’re teammates, of course he cares about me!” 

Asuma shook his head. “That’s not what she’s saying, Ino.” He sighed and then pulled something from his pocket. “He went on a mission with his Dad, and asked me to give this to you because he didn’t have time.” He handed her a folded piece of paper. “I figured I’d find you here.”

Ino raised her eyebrows at the paper and then took it. “Okay…” She thought for a moment and then looked up at Sakura. “Oh, Sakura. There wasn’t any rumour by the way” She looked between her and Kakashi again. “I just wanted to see if I’d get you to tell me something I thought already happened… And I’m still not fully convinced either!” She smiled and then moved off to leave after Asuma got up. She picked up the dango the waitress had left. “Thanks, Asuma sensei.” 

Once Ino walked away, Sakura fully melted into Kakashi, the tenseness leaving her body instantly. “God, am I really that obvious?” 

Kakashi only smiled under his mask. “No.”

“Kurenai has known for months that you two had feelings for each other… It’s obvious because we’re ninja and we can see things.” He smiled. “Now, whether you two were gonna do something about it was a different story. And I may have planted it in Ino’s head after the bar.”

Kakashi just looked at him. “It was not obvious.”

Asuma laughed. “The fact that you spent so much time with her made it obvious for you alone, my friend. Not to mention the possessiveness you had expressed at the bar.” 

“Okay, fine.” Kakashi stood up and grabbed Sakura’s hand, realizing he probably had exposed himself that night but just hoped they blamed it on the sake. “But, anyway, see you later.” 

Sakura grabbed her tea just in time before he made the seals for the transportation jutsu, finding herself now sitting on his couch. “Hey, a warning would have been ni-”

“I missed you.” 

Sakura's eyes widened and she set down her drink. He missed her? She had missed him but she didn’t want to seem too clingy. She sometimes wondered if that was what drove Sasuke away from her, that she was always wanting to be around him and talk to him. She didn’t want to make Kakashi feel smothered… But then again, they were together most of the time the last few months weren’t they?

He brought his hand up the back of her neck and wound his fingers in her hair and pecked her forehead before sighing softly.

He really missed her. It had only been two days since that morning, but he really wanted her presence. She stood up and brought her hands to each side of his face. “I missed you too, Kakashi.” She smiled lovingly, looking up at his eyes.

Kakashi grabbed her one of her hands with his free hand, resting it over hers on his cheek. “Did you tell her?”

Sakura pecked his lips through the mask. “No, not quite…” She looked to the side. “I wasn’t sure if you were okay with people knowing yet…” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t even get to tell Naruto and Hinata yet…” 

“How are we going to…”  
  
“They both know…” Sakura looked back up at him. “I already told you that I cried to Hinata about the first night… And she ended up telling Naruto.” She ran her fingers up into his hair. “He asked me about it the other morning, and convinced me to tell you how I felt. It was almost like he knew already.”

Kakashi brought his mask down, a full smile gracing his lips and pecked her lips before sighing. “Because he did.” He brought her hips into his and held her tight to him.

Naruto only knew because he had outright and asked, or rather demanded it from Kakashi a couple weeks ago, after the night at the bar. It was a surprisingly serious conversation coming from Naruto.

“Wait, how had Naruto known! And for how long! I had only just told ANYTHING to him the same morning I came to you!” Sakura lifted her gaze to meet his eyes and stared at her lover in disbelief.

_ Kakashi was lounging on his couch, trying to read Icha Icha, whilst trying desperately not to picture the characters as Sakura. Ever since two nights ago after bringing her to his place after the bar, he couldn’t stop wishing she was still here with him, no matter the distraction. It made him feel so much disgust towards himself, to desire her so much more now. An obnoxious pounding on his door brought him from his thoughts, clearly making the presence known to be Naruto. _

_ “Naruto, what do you need? I know I’m not late for any sort of training.” _

_ “That’s because it’s something else. We need to talk, Kakashi!” There was a hint of anger there that had caught the copy nin off guard. _

_ He stood up, setting his book down on the table and walked over to open the door. “Naruto, what is it?” _

_ The blonde stomped right past Kakashi into his apartment and turned back around to face him as he shut the door. _

_ He watched Naruto seeth, staring at him, his fists clenched. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. _

_ “If you’ve got something to say Naruto, then tell me.”  _

_ He narrowed his eyes further. “What are you doing with Sakura?” He snapped.  _

_ Kakashi looked down. “Is this about the other night? Did you hear about it?” _

_ “She came crying to Hinata about it this morning.” He scoffed. “Of course I fucking heard about it.” He grabbed Kakashi by his shirt collar. “How dare you just use her like that! Our teammate, Sakura, of all women! I thought you were better than that, damn you!” _

_ Now Kakashi was confused. He blinked and stared blankly into Naruto’s eyes. “Used her?” Kakashi kept his voice level and calm. “Naruto, I did no such thing.”  _

_ How could he ever use Sakura. Why would Naruto think he would? What did he hear? And from her? Did she think something happened? Did she feel harassed by him? Did he hurt her? His heart sank.  _

_ “If you didn’t do anything, then why is she at my house telling my wife about waking up in your bed, and crying!” His grip only tightened. _

_ Kakashi looked at him. “Naruto, did you hear anything else, besides that?” _

_ Naruto was infuriated by how calm his elder had been until he said that. He stopped, his grip loosening slightly, before slowly shaking his head. “No…” _

_ Kakashi sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. “She was in my bed, but not because I slept with her. Now if you could let go of me, we can sit on the couch and talk about this like adults.” _

_ Naruto gave him a suspicious look before letting go and moving to sit on his couch. He watched as Kakashi rotated his shoulders before sitting down next to him.  _

_ “She woke up in my bed, because I put her there.” Kakashi sighed. “And I’m rather ashamed of the whole situation, I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.” Kakashi drug his mask off his face and ran a hand through his hair. “It started at the tavern we all go to. She was there with Ino, we all know she’s torn up about that Nara kid and the sand girl.” _

_ “Yeah, Temari. Gaara’s sister. I’m aware.” _

_ “Ino drug her out for a girls’ night but she ended up getting drunk and sad and called Choji to pick her up. Leaving Sakura at the bar. I was there in the corner with Genma and the others like usual.”  _

_ Naruto grumbled and was getting impatient. “Okay, just get on with it. How does this end up with Sakura at my house crying, Kakashi.” _

_ “Some guy started trying to hit on her and wouldn’t take a hint. She came to the corner and I had been drinking. I saw them and I just.” Kakashi sighed. “Seeing him going after her like that, and she was looking at us desperately and it just made my blood boil to see that guy with her. I was jealous but she looked so scared, I felt this need to protect her but also to make it clear she was off limits. I wasn’t thinking. So I pulled her in next to me and acted like we were together…” _

_ Kakashi sighed. “Damnit, Naruto. I’ve had some type of feeling for her for like a year now and I just. I was drunk and she seemed to not mind being so close to me but then she was getting too drunk and wanted to go home.” _

_ Naruto watched, his eyes widening at the confession. “Kakashi…?” _

_ “She couldn’t even stand on her own. I was going to walk her home, well actually I had to carry her. And then she was clinging to me and said she didn’t want to be alone.” Kakashi sighed heavily. “So I brought her here and then she started crying, saying that no one has ever looked at her with love, the way she sees all her friends looking at each other…”  _

_ He couldn’t believe he was telling Naruto any of this. He was probably going to beat him with the nine tails chakra soon. Naruto has always been protective of Sakura and here he was admitting he had feelings for her, their 34 year old sensei feeling attraction for their 20 year old teammate. He was just waiting for Naruto to start accusing him of being a creep and pedophile. He already felt that way towards himself.  _

_ Naruto’s heart clenched for Sakura. He hadn’t thought about how so many of them had found someone, and Sakura had still been alone, still hoping for Sasuke. However lately, she had seemed to be rather close with Kakashi, she always seemed happy whenever he was around even when he was being his infuriating self. And then for Kakashi, for being so torn, for the fact he had just accused him of doing the very thing he had gone out of his way to do... _

_ “I just wanted her to feel cared for, but then I was realizing she was drunk and I was drunk and it felt wrong and I tried to back off right away and just comfort her, telling her she wouldn’t always feel like that..” _

_ “Kakashi, what did you do?” _

_ Kakashi sighed, the guilt weighing obviously. “She pulled my mask down and kissed me and for a second I let myself go and things got heated and then I snapped back to reality and backed off. I told her she should get sleep and let her take the room and apologized for it.” He was on the brink of tears now. _

_ Naruto moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Naruto, I would never use her. It just… It wasn’t right. That’s not what I wanted and now I’ve probably made her think I hate her…Or maybe she feels violated and doesn’t trust me anymore.” _

_ “No, Kakashi…” Naruto said it with a smile. “I’m sorry that I…” _

_ “No, don’t be.” _

_ “You have to tell her, Kakashi.” _

_ “No. I’d probably just ruin her life. Besides, she was drunk. We both know she really wants Sasuke.” _

_ Kakashi’s mind ran through the billion other reasons why he couldn’t tell her. _

_ “She hasn’t seemed all in love with Sasuke when she’s around you. She may not realize it, but I’ve seen how she looks at you.” Naruto said softly. “It’s part of why I was so angry.” _

_ Kakashi shook his head. “I was your guys’ sensei. I’m fourteen years older than you! I’m disgusted with myself that I could ever think of her as anything more than a close friend, sister or comrade!” _

_ Naruto scoffed. “Kakashi, you of all people should know that we’re lucky to make it to 20 or even 30 as ninja! Elite ninja at that! You can’t tell me the others are gonna be that worried about some damn age gap when two people are happy! Tell! Her! Damnit, you both deserve to just be happy!” _

_ “Oh yeah, but they’ll be worried that I was her sensei when she was 13 and now we’re together when she’s 20? No, I won’t humiliate her like that, people will think I…” _

_ Naruto growled in frustration, thinking of all the time he has seen them spend together. Of the way Kakashi seems less self hating when he’s with her. How Sakura seemed to not focus so much on Sasuke’s absence as often now. How damn happy she seemed around him, and now how broken she had looked at the fear of his rejection.  _

_ “Kakashi, you have to…” _

_ “Imagine what the others would think, you can’t pretend there isn’t going to be anyone that won’t think I’m disgusting!” The silver haired nin stared at Naruto stoically. “People will think it’s been going on the whole time, since she was like 14. And it's not right to put her through that!” _

_ “So, what! It hasn’t, and anyone that matters knows it too! Kakashi, you both deserve to feel happy, to feel love! What about giving her the happiness she deserves, happiness she feels around you!”  _

_ Kakashi stared at him, he was used to Naruto and his speeches and rants, but he never thought he’d ever be on the receiving end of one. His shoulders slumped forward as he hung his head low. “What if you’re wrong? What if she had drank too much or she’s just vulnerable right now? Maybe I do try, but what if Sasuke does come back?” He laughed disdainfully. “Can you really tell me she wouldn’t run right back to him?” _

_ “She wouldn’t have been crying at my house over you if she felt anything for him anymore! Can’t you just try to let her in! You can’t possibly think she would hurt you? And I assure you she doesn’t think you’re disgusting… And neither do myself nor Hinata.” _

_ “I can’t. I can’t risk losing someone else, Naruto. What if I tell her and she’s disgusted? You have to understand that, don’t you? Besides, almost everyone I’ve ever cared for has died. If she...” _

_ Naruto sighed, the fact that Kakashi has said as much as he had is shocking. He’d never tell Sakura. _

_ “Let’s have breakfast two weeks from now. Okay, Kakashi?” Naruto gave him a smile. “We’ll think of something!” _

Kakashi sighed, after finishing telling Sakura about that day. 

Sakura just kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He gripped her hips tight and held her close, eagerly returning this kiss. He was still a little worried for them, but he couldn’t be convinced it wasn’t worth a try when she was right here in his arms.

Sakura’s mind was reeling. Kakashi told Naruto he had loved her before any of this had started. Naruto had told her to go tell Kakashi that she had loved him, assuring her that it hadn’t been a mistake, that he would have been happy for them. He had almost set it up. Did he even know that it was the same day Sasuke left?

“Kakashi, I love you. You’re not disgusting, you’re human.” She said as she slowly parted from their kiss. “And… I’m sorry that Naruto came over threatening you.” 

He laughed now. “It wasn’t so great then. I still find it crazy how he gets people to open up and do the right thing, but I’m thankful he got through to one of us...” He scratched the back of his head. “Remind me to never get either of you too angry.”

She giggled slightly and pecked his lips again. “Perhaps we should tell our team mate that he can rest easy with his self given mission to get us together…”

And just like that, an obnoxious pound came on the door. “Kakashi!” Naruto's voice rang through the door with giddiness.

“It’s open, Naruto.” Kakashi said with a smile.

He held Sakura tightly. He couldn’t ever have felt happier than he did now. He had someone to love, that also loved him. And really he’d developed quite a circle of people he cared about. He couldn’t wait to see Naruto’s happiness that he had succeeded in helping him and Sakura finally admit they loved each other. 

Naruto burst into his team leader’s apartment. “Listen, I told you! Has Saku---” And then stopped dead when he saw Kakashi, with Sakura in his arms and both of them beaming.

“I was just coming to see if she told you!!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly. “Ohmygod, Hinata is gonna be so glad to hear this!” He ran over to them and hugged them. “Finally! See, Sakura, I told you!!!” He laughed and squeezed them harder.

Sakura smiled but quickly shoved him off. “Okay, okay! I know…” She laughed and leaned her head against Kakashi’s chest. “It seemed that you knew a little more than you let on though, Naruto.”

Naruto scratched the back of his head a little bit. “What can I say! I was only trying to help.”

Naruto looked at them, smiling and wrapped up in each other. They looked so genuinely happy. For once, two people he had seen go through so much, a lot of which they had been through together, were fully smiling and it was because of love, the one thing he truly feels everyone deserves.

“So, am I gonna become an uncle!” Naruto clapped his hands together excitedly.

Sakura’s face turned dark into a crimson shade. “Naruto!” 

“Oh, come on. Don’t act all shy, I highly doubt he hasn’t taken you already Sakura!” He giggled mischievously and she just hid her face in Kakashi’s chest while the white haired nin just smirked to himself. “If you’re so eager for those nieces and nephews you better scat, Naruto.” He chuckled as he hoisted Sakura over his shoulders and started heading to his bedroom.

“Oh, come on! Don’t even think of doing it in my hearing range!!” Naruto shrieked before running out of the apartment.

The blonde ran right back to his own apartment, more than ready to eat something and try to forget the idea of two of his closest friends making him nieces and nephews. Even if he wanted them, he has absolutely no interest in witnessing the process.

He strolled through the streets of Konoha, wondering what he felt like eating for dinner this evening.. The sky was now completely dark, and the stars were shining. He brought his hands up behind his head and sighed softly. The breeze rustled his hair, and made the fabric strips of his headband flow with the wind. “I can’t believe it took them so long!” 

“N-Naruto!” A dark haired kunoichi called out softly from Ichiraku’s as he approached, her face tinting pink. 

“Hinata!” He hurried the rest of the way to his favourite shop. “What are you doing here?” He grinned ear to ear. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe what finally happened!”

Hinata watched him lovingly even as she still blushed from his presence, excited to see him once again. “I figured you’d come here for dinner!” She giggled lightly. “But what happened, Naruto? Is everything okay?”

Naruto sat on the stool next to her and shrugged slightly. “I was actually wanting something sweet, but you know I’ll never turn down ramen! Especially from Teuchi!” He grinned and then straightened his back out once again. “But Kakashi and Sakura are finally together!”

“Wait, you mean…?” Hinata perked up from her seat and watched him for a moment.

“Yeah, like, they finally admitted each other’s feelings for each other!”

“Oh Naruto, that's so amazing! I was so worried for Sakura.” She sighed. “So, it was that easy? Do you know what even happened?”

“Uh… Well.” He chuckled nervously. “No, not really but I may have had a chat with Kakashi a couple weeks ago after I found Sakura crying with you that one day.” He scratched the back of his head. “But it turned okay! And then when he didn’t show up to breakfast, I asked Sakura about it and convinced her to tell him!” He scoffed. “Because there was no way Kakashi was going to tell her.”

He thought about the day it had been. Initially, he had not meant to plan it on the day Sasuke had left town all that time ago. However, he figured that even though the pain was still there, that it shouldn’t change him trying to help the people that he still had  _ here,  _ find the happiness they very well deserved.

Hinata just hummed softly in response. “How long do you think they have loved each other?” She thought for a moment herself.

Sakura had always been attached to Team 7, but she had specifically grown close to Kakashi it seemed after he saved her from Sasuke. She doubted that Kakashi would have had feelings for her then though because they were only about 16 then. That was roughly four years ago. Kakashi was too much of a good man to leer at underage girls. Then again, he never really seemed to leer at all. 

Hinata continued thinking more and more about it. They had really become inseparable maybe in the last year. She would always hear Sakura telling her about something they had done or find them training together. Sometimes she ran into them around the village.

Naruto watched her and pondered the same thing. He hadn’t thought about it before. “Well, I think it honestly snuck up on Kakashi, but he said about a year ago. And I definitely don’t think he ever really planned on acknowledging it at first.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He was disgusted with himself. And he was also convinced she still loved Sasuke.”

Hinata frowned slightly. “How could he have thought that when she’s always so much more… Content around him.” 

Naruto shrugged. “Kakashi is one mystery I have yet to solve, but something tells me Sakura might know. Tsunade mentioned one time that almost everyone he’s ever been close to has died. And if he blames himself for them the same way he blames himself for Sasuke, I’ll bet getting romantically involved with someone was terrifying…”

“Did he say as much as well…?”

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding slightly. “He said he couldn’t lose someone else…” He smiled. “I don’t think it’s easy to pinpoint when either of them fell, but I’d say for her it had to be in the last year because that’s when Sakura really started to seem happier, and he was less likely to be found reading Pervy Sage’s books, and more likely to be found wherever she was.”

Hinata nodded. “I don’t think Sakura was fully aware but I think she’s had some sort of feelings for him since he saved her from Sasuke after she went off on her own to kill him…” 

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe… She didn’t start to seem better around him until the last year as well really. But she had been so determined to better herself and to bring Sasuke home, I don’t know if she truly realized her feelings when they began.”

“That sounds about right, Naruto.” Hinata said happily as Teuchi brought their order to them, always knowing what they would get.

“So, Kakashi and Sakura huh?” He smiled his usual closed eyed smile.

Naruto nodded as he took a huge bite of his ramen. “Yeah! It only took them a year to figure it out.”

Time Skip - Two Days

Ino sat at the entrance of the village, waiting for Choji to come back from his mission. She was a little nervous, holding the letter Asuma had given to her from the Akimichi man. She fiddled with the end of her skirt with one hand, re-reading the letter once again.

**Dearest Ino,**

**I know we are supposed to have lunch tomorrow, but Lady Tsunade is sending me and Dad on a mission and we had to leave as soon as possible. I asked Asuma to give you this letter for me so you knew I didn’t stand you up.**

**I wish I could tell you in person, but I get too nervous everytime I’ve tried. Truth is though Ino, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were 12 and you were all about Sasuke, and then I loved you still when you were falling for Shikamaru. I know I’m not cool and mysterious, and or a lazy genius, but I’ve always wanted the best for you and for you to be happy. It hurts so much to see you hurting so much, but I would do everything I could to make you the happiest girl if you’d give me a chance.**

**I know how much you like to eat healthy, so if you’d like to go on a date, meet me at Ichiraku’s around 5p on Sunday, we should be back by then. Naruto said they have some new low carb recipe that Sakura said tasted really good so I thought maybe you would want to try it?**

**With Much Love,**

**Choji**

Ino gripped the paper tighter, it getting wrinkled more in one spot from the way she held it. How could she not realize Choji’s feelings for her all this time? She never had a second thought about it until Sakura said something and Asuma confirmed it. Of course Asuma knows, we all trust him with every aspect of our lives.

She felt her heart clench everytime she read his comparisons of himself to Sasuke and Shikamaru. All this time he had loved her, he had to watch her yearn for someone else. She was inflicting the very pain on him that Shikamaru had given her, not that either of them meant to.

She never really thought about Choji romantically. But ever since she read the letter, she couldn’t help but smile. He had always been there when she needed him without question. He’d always respected her and made her feel valid. He always made her happy and even paid attention to little things like how she wanted to eat. He cared about her in ways she’d never had someone care for her before. He was strong and kind and determined and loyal.

Over the last few days, she began to realize that a guy like Choji would be the exact kind of guy she would want to spend her life with, someone who made her feel like she mattered. 

Feet shuffling on the dirt road startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up, making eye contact with dark brown eyes. She gave a shy smile. “Welcome back, Choji!”

Choza gave her a curious look but stood back, letting his son approach his best friend’s daughter. He’d know for a long time Choji had loved her, but was never sure if she’d ever come around. He watched the situation with hopes for his son. 

Choji grinned and watched her with curiosity. “You waited at the gate for me?” He glanced at the note in her hand, instantly recognizing the paper he handed to Asuma two days ago. “Oh, so you really read it? I.. I uh wasn’t sure if-”

“Choji, of course I read it!” She strided over to him, folding it and slipping it into her pouch as she took her steps. “I’ve read it more times than I can count…”

She grabbed his hand and beamed at him. “Why wouldn’t I read a note from my teammate, especially when it was given to me by our sensei?”

She knew he would have probably been surprised. He always doubted himself even just a little bit still, no matter how much they tried to build him up. She also knew that he definitely had to have compared himself to others as more than just ninja but as men in her life. She wanted to make him see that he was just as amazing as any of them, especially for how kind he was.

She looked at him for a few moments, watching the way the armor he wore laid across his shoulders, the red fabric flowing with the breeze around his legs. How he wore the Akimichi clan symbol across his chest, just like Choza.

He flushed and gently squeezed her hand. “Well, I knew it was probably sort of obvious…” 

Ino leaned her head against his shoulder. “Well, actually, it hadn’t been obvious to me. Apparently everyone else knew though, thinking back on Sakura and Asuma telling me over lunch that you ‘cared’ for me.” 

“Well, do you want to go to Ichiraku right now?” He grinned happily. “I’m starving.”

“You just got back from a mission!” She stood back and placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t you want something barbeque? I know you’ve probably lived off of chips the last two days. I’ve tried to stop worrying about diets anyway. Training keeps me fit as can be!”

“If you’re okay with it, then of course I want barbeque!” He smiled. 

She grabbed his hand again and began walking towards his favourite restaurant. “Hey, Choji…” She gazed at him happily. “Thank you for always being there for me, and caring for me even when I couldn’t see it.”

His cheeks flushed again and he held her hand tightly. “I’ll always care about you, Ino…” He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged it off. “There’s uh… No need to thank me for that.” 

He watched her, seeing her beaming smile at him. It made his heart flutter. Could she really be looking at him like that, in that same starry way she used to look at Shikamaru? How did it change so quickly? Is she being serious? No, of course she is, Ino would never hurt him intentionally, he knew that.

“I was just.” Her smile faltered a little bit. “I’m sorry that I never noticed sooner. It had to be painful…” She looked towards the sky, the clouds passing them by overhead. “But when I realized, it just clicked. There is nothing more I’d ever look for in a guy than someone like you, Choji.”

“R-Really? What’s so special about me?”

“You’re kind and caring. You’re strong and determined to always be your best. And you always do the right thing, even when it’s hard for you. You’ve always been there for the people you care about.” 

Choji stared at Ino in awe. He would have never thought anyone would ever have said such nice things with him, and especially her. Sometimes she even seemed like she would never even think to look in his direction romantically. She had even seemed mean to him sometimes when they were growing up, he’d almost given up hope for ever being able to be with her. 

“Thank you, Ino…” He brought her close and gently kissed her forehead. “You have no idea how much it means to me.” 

“Of course, Choji!” She chuckled lightly. “Now, come on!” Ino dragged him into the barbeque restaurant and got them a table with the host. “They have some kind of ‘low fat’ dish here I heard, and I know how much you love it here so I figured it would be the perfect chance to try it! Even if I don’t fully diet anymore, it hurts my stomach to eat too many carbs after avoiding them for so long.”

He beamed. “That makes perfect sense, and the tab is mine.”

Shikamaru passed by the restaurant to see them through the window, laughing and talking. Ino seemed to be giddy and Choji’s face was red. Temari was with him and she peered inside and smiled. “Hey, looks like the big guy scored now too, huh?” 

“Ino is gonna be such a drag for him.” Shikamaru sighed but a small smile graced his lips. “I’m glad she finally realized and gave him a chance…” He watched as Ino slowly slid her foot up Choji’s leg, his best friend’s face reddening even more and he chuckled. “Ah yes, the confident and the insecure would make the balance on the scale now wouldn’t it…” 

An hour had passed now as they finished eating and Ino just couldn’t stop smiling. She watched as Choji ate his normal amount of food, and even what was left of hers. She never did understand how he has such an appetite but he never made comments about her lack of one like other guys had in the past. She appreciated that bit so much, his respect for the way she wanted to eat, and her own for his. 

She gently reached across the table to wipe off the access sauce from the corners of his mouth with her fingers. She slowly brought them back to her lips, and slowly slid her tongue across the surface, licking up the barbeque sauce, whilst keeping full eye contact with Choji the whole time, enjoying the way his eyes slightly widened and how red he turned. 

“Choji, would you come home with me tonight?” She asked in a serious tone. She was definitely teasing on purpose, but she didn’t want to make him feel used either.

“O-Oh?” He stammered. “I mean of course, anything you want. I’d be glad to, I just uh…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t think you would want to uh...Yeah.” He fished money out from his wallet and quickly set it out on the table.

Ino got up and glided to his side, whispering softly in his ear. “I want to be with you Choji, and I meant it.” She gently nipped his ear and spoke in a normal tone. “But only with whatever you’re comfortable with.” She gave him a small peck on the cheek before sauntering towards the door.

She heard a cat call and was about to turn to see who it had been to shoot daggers in their direction before she felt Choji’s arm on her waist, pulling her close. “Let’s go, lovely.” He smiled down at her and she just pressed into his side. 

They walked to her house in silence. It was comfortable. Ino ran her hands up and down his back, appreciating the muscle she felt as his body tensed slightly. He gave her nervous smiles and rubbed uncertain circles into her hips. As they got to her room, she felt her start pounding, becoming a bit self conscious. It was no secret she had slept with a lot of guys, and she was fairly certain Choji hadn’t been with anyone to her knowledge. Did he have any judgements towards her? Was she moving this too fast for him? She didn’t want to make him feel pressured. 

She held his hand as they walked to her room, trepidation starting to overwhelm her. As they entered her room, he shut the door gently. He sat on her mattress, it bouncing slightly in response. He pulled her into him and kissed her softly. She responded instantly, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Her eyes slid closed and she hummed contentedly as he moved little awkwardly against her mouth, she could still sense his uncertainty.

“Choji,” She spoke softly against his lips before pulling away. “We don’t have to do anything, if you’re not comfortable. I don’t want you to feel pressured…” She looked down. “Or like we’re moving too fast…” 

He stared at her before taking two fingers and using them to raise her chin and look at him. “There’s nothing I don’t want to do with you…” He smiled softly. “But I can’t help but feel a little… Inexperienced.” He kissed her again, a little more firmly this time. “I haven’t done this, and…” He turned red as Ino was sliding her hands up his shirt.

“I was inexperienced once too, babe…” She gave him a sly grin before kissing his jawline. 

“But uh,” He groaned slightly. “I’m not like other guys…” He grabbed the hem of his shirt, keeping it down before she could pull it up any further. 

Ino stopped and stared at him a moment. He was handsome and strong. He didn’t have super defined muscles or abs but he was still sexy if you had asked her. She had wondered for years why there weren’t women all over him. He was tall and built well and approachable. His hair was thick and long even if it was messy it had suited him. “You’re right.” She pushed him back on her bed, and positioned herself on top of him, straddling his hips. She brought her hands up to her ponytail and slowly pulled it down.

He stared at her, mortified at what she said. “H-Hey…” He started. “I’m sorry, I just-” 

“She put a finger over his lips and leaned down, her hair brushing the side of his face. “You’re way better.” She kissed him passionately, bringing her hands to rest on the side of his neck.

Choji kissed her back right away, moving his hands to her hips. He couldn’t believe it. She thought he was better? That he looked better? She was on top of him and he couldn’t help but begin to feel turned on by the way her hips shifted over his or how soft her lips felt as he kissed her. He’d waited seven years to show her how he loved her and she was all over him now and he couldn’t think to even know what to do. 

She slid off her top, now just in the wrappings around her chest and her skirt. He tried not to gawk, not wanting to be disrespectful at all. Suddenly he felt her hands on his and she was guiding them along her torso, and hooking his fingers on the wrappings. They slid away and then back up his torso, lifting his shirt from his body. He shivered slightly at her touch, she was so confident and open, something he always loved about her. He felt hot all over as he sat up, letting her lift his shirt over his head, and held her in his lap. He pushed back just as firm into the kiss, gently nipping her bottom lip as soon as she slid her tongue across his bottom lip. 

She moaned and there was never a noise he couldn’t imagine that could have sounded better. He gripped her hips and pushed his own up into her without thinking, rubbing his hardening length against her core. Once again, a moan fell from her lips and it was enough to give him confidence to keep going. He fumbled with the wrappings, eventually getting them unwound from her chest. He moved his kisses down her jawline and nipped at her neck. 

“Choji,” She sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair. “Please, don’t stop.” She bucked her hips against his and he felt her grip tighten on his strands as she grinded herself against him. 

He groaned, trying to restrain himself. He moved his hands from her hips up to cup her breasts and gently kneaded them, holding his thumbs over her hardening buds. “God, you’re so beautiful…” He whispered softly before placing a kiss on her collarbone. 

Ino flushed red, the raw honesty in his voice catching her off guard. She’d been called hot and sexy, a 10, and so on. But she’d never felt like someone meant it so sincerely and truly believed she was beautiful. She ran her hands down his torso slowly, loving how smooth his skin was before coming to the waistband of his pants. “So are you, Choji…” She panted. 

He rolled her over onto the bed. “Are you for sure about this?” He looked into her sea colored eyes. “I want this, I love you, but I don’t want you to think you have to be with me…” She placed a hand on her cheek, pressing his hips into hers again, moaning in response.

Ino threw her head back onto the mattress as he grinded against her again before nodding. “Yes, I want this. I want you. Please, Choji.” She tugged his pants down and backed up a bit onto the bed. 

Choji eagerly followed her, and quickly slid off her skirt, and settled himself between her thighs as he kicked off his pants. “I hope it won’t be horrible…”

She smiled before reaching up and kissing him softly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him closer to her, feeling the tip of his length at her entrance and she whined into the kiss as soon as he made contact. “I need you…” She whimpered. 

Choji bit his lip, he had dreamt of this moment so long, but it was still hard to realize this was real. He slid his tongue into her mouth at the same time he slowly entered her. He moaned long and low as he sunk himself into her. “Fuck, Ino…” He buried his face into her shoulder and took long, deep breaths. He wouldn’t last like this, and he had to make her at least climax once, damnit.

She gripped his shoulders and let out a moan. “Oh my god…” She moved her hips against his and moaned again. “Choji please, I need it.” She knew he was probably struggling being his first time but she wasn’t going to be offended if he came fast, it was expected. “It’s okay, I know but please, move.” She begged and stroked his hair. 

He kissed her shoulder and slowly rocked his hips into hers, finding a rhythm she seemed like that didn’t drive him over the edge. She was so soaked, and it was for him. He slid his hand down her side and down to her clit, rolling it with thumb. “Does that feel okay?” He asked.

Ino was panting and squeezing his shoulders. The slow pace felt so much more amazing with him than it ever could have before. He was so caring and gentle. She loved feeling so taken care of. And then she shivered as his hand ran down her side, and when he started rolling her clit she started squirming and moaning all over again. “Fuck, Choji…” She whined and bucked her hips up involuntarily. “Oh, my god.” 

He watched her writhing under him from his touch and only made him harder. She was even wetter and she was so tight around him as he moved. Every time she moaned it drove him even closer to the edge. He began to thrust more firmly. He stopped playing with her clit and pinned her hips to the bed. “Tell me if this hurts and I’ll stop, I just..” He moaned. “Oh, Ino you’re amazing.

“Don’t you dare stop!” She threw her head back and moaned loudly, the sounds of her pleasure and their skin slapping filling the room. “Faster, Choji, please…” She whined and he just obliged, wrapping her arms around her and rocking his hips into her as fast he could, holding her tightly.

She could feel her body tensing, she was so close. She brought her arms around to his back, digging her nails into his skin. Her legs squeezed his hips as hard as she could as she was reaching her limit. “Choji…” She panted. 

He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, feeling every bit of bold now. She kissed him back, swiping her tongue along his. “Ino…” He moaned into the kiss and swirled his tongue around her. He slid his fingers into her hair and pulled firmly and began leaving hot kisses down her jawline and neck. “I love you.” 

Her back arched and she moaned out his name. She writhed under his touches and met every motion of his hips against her own. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. “Choji, I…” She bit her lip. She couldn’t say it back yet, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“I know, baby.” His hips jerks and his body tensed. “Fuck.” He gripped her hips hard, leaving bruises. “Ino, I’m…” He groaned as he felt her tighten around him and quickly pulled out just before his release. He rolled over onto his back, his eyes closed in bliss. He panted, trying to catch his breath. 

Ino snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. She gave his chest a few pecks before smiling at him. “So, how was it for your first?”

His eyes slid open and looked at her. She looked absolutely stunning, even with her blonde locks a mess and her makeup a little smudged from sweat. Her eyes sparkled and she looked so happy, laying in her bed with him. “Better than I ever dreamed…” He said honestly as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

“It was amazing.” She traced patterns in his chest, sighing contently. 

He smiled and just held her, pulling the blankets over them. “Do you mind if.... If I stayed here with you tonight..?” 

He flushed at the thought but he really loved being with her, and he was so comfortable holding her in bed. To feel her warmth and how welcoming she was to him, it was one of the nicest feelings he’d ever had.

“Of course you can stay.” She wrapped her leg around his and laid her arm over his torso before letting her eyes slip closed. “I’d love that…”

He held her close as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe he was really with Ino now. That he had lost his virginity to her, that she never even blinked or had a second thought. He knew he’d always been insecure but he was really surprised that she desired him so much. He didn’t think he’d ever make a woman feel that way. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep, holding her tightly. 


	3. Kakashi, So Help Me!

Sakura couldn’t have felt more trepidation than she had the last few days. How do you tell your surrogate mother, that is also the hokage, that you love, and may have possibly, slightly, maybe, already slept with your team leader who is 14 years your senior? And your former sensei? Certainly she would be at least a little understanding, right? Maybe she could at least be happy for her? Would she disband team 7? No, that would be horrible….

She went to sit up, being forced to remember the pale, muscular arm that was currently pinning her waist to a chest. A very muscular and defined chest. She turned red as she heard her lover grumble softly as he began to wake up. “Sakura, where are you going…” 

Ah yes, speaking of sleeping with him, it has been in his bed that she had been in for the last three nights. And not exactly very conspicuously. Not that she had any regrets, but it was all still so new. It was only a little over a week ago she had been pep-talked by none other than Naruto to try and get through to Kakashi.

She smiled softly, flipping over awkwardly to face him. “Well, someone, meaning one of us, should probably tell the hokage we’re together before she hears through the gossip that is beginning to start…” 

He opened his charcoal eye to watch her carefully. “And you intend to do that, right now, when she’s probably hung over and already going to be angry.”

Sakura giggled. “If you think I can’t handle her hangovers after going through being trained by her, you’re sadly mistaken. I learned to dodge things quite well under her wing!”

He chuckled as pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He said softly. “But maybe, I should be the one to tell her.”

She gazed up at Kakashi, a little confused at his offer. “Are you sure about that?” She placed a hand on his cheek. “I’m almost certain she would pummel you without thinking twice, unlike myself.”

He smirked. “Perhaps, I deserve that exact pummeling.” His face fell a bit as his thoughts tread deeper. He was currently in bed, naked from last night, with his former student. The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to want to distance himself, no matter how much he loves her. He didn’t think it was worth ruining her life with it.

Sakura knit her eyebrows together in concern, before sliding her hand from his cheek into his hair and kissing him softly. 

He returned the kiss half-heartedly at first, the feelings of discouragement present in his mind. When her leg moved to wrap around his waist, he pressed her flesh against his body, earning a soft moan from his pinkette. He slanted his mouth over hers fully, easily sliding his tongue past her lips to tangle with her own. She hummed softly in approval, tugging softly at his silver strands.

He rolled her over onto her back, kissing down her jawline and neck. “At this rate, we won’t tell her before her hangover fades.” He chuckled softly, running his hands down her sides, delighted at the shivers running through her body from his touch.

She opened her eyes to gaze at him lovingly before sitting up, and cradling his face in her hands. “I love you, Kakashi.” She smiled warmly, before pecking his lips softly once more. “But we have got to tell her today.”

He rested his forehead against hers, and nodded softly. “I’ll get dressed and head over to the hokage tower now.”

Sakura looked away. “Do you think she would disband team seven because of us..?” She huffed. “What about Naruto?”

Kakashi sighed softly. “I’m sure Naruto is well aware of the possibilities that us getting together could lead to. I’m not really sure what she will do, but that is usually the protocol when a leader becomes romantically involved with a teammate. But I can imagine she isn’t going to be happy…” 

She nodded before curling back up in his blankets and sighing. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Don’t wait on me if you have plans.” He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

He stood up and strided over to his dresser, grabbing one of his usual standard uniforms. He eased himself into his pants, finding his muscles to feel a bit stiff. He slid a shirt over his torso before slipping on his flak vest. Within moments he was gone from his apartment, leaving Sakura in her thoughts.

Shizune softly knocked on the door, assuming the Fifth would be hungover this morning, as she was many other recent mornings. “My Lady…”

“Go away, there are no mission reports to be gathered as I am more than well aware none of the shinobi I sent are back yet!” The blonde hokage grumbled as her head laid on her desk.

“I actually maybe have some other news of interest, My Lady….” Shizune opened the door to the office of her master and hokage, and the hokages that had come before her. She held a glass of water in her hand, and Tonton in her other arm. “There appear to be some rumours going about.”

Tsunade snatched the glass of water. “Are you really interrupting my hangover with petty gossip, Shizune?” She narrowed her eyes over the rim of the glass as she took a sip, her manicured hands gripping the glass tightly. 

“Uh, well. I wouldn’t say i-it is petty gossip, but yes, gossip nonetheless.” Shizune gulped audibly, knowing her friend would not appreciate the coming news. 

Tsunade eyed the raven haired girl from behind her desk. She had better hope it was worth waking her up or else she just might knock her into next week. Maybe from right out the window from the top of this damned tower. “Well, get on with it then, what are you waiting for?” She grumbled and settled back against her chair.

Shizune set her shoulders before meeting Tsunade's eyes. “When was the last time you spoke with Sakura?” 

The blonde busty woman raised an eyebrow. “Why would Sakura be the object of gossip among shinobi?” Her voice was level, and her fists clenched, ready to clobber anyone who might think it a good idea to put dirt on the name of one of her apprentices.

“Ah, so you haven’t spoken with her in, say, the last week? Month?” Shizune chuckled nervously. “Maybe perhaps about something in her… Personal life?”

“Shizune, the last time I spoke to Sakura, we were talking about her wish to open up a mental health clinic specifically aimed toward shinobi and the traumas they face, as well as her current project with the children’s clinic that she and Ino plan to run together.” She huffed out irritably. “And that was a little over a month ago, outside of just directing her duties in the hospital, as you would know from being present yourself. I don’t know if you could tell, but I’ve been rather busy here and so has she at the hospital.”

Shizune rolled her eyes. Knowing busy was really drowning in sake and grief like usual, only worse still since the death of the beloved Jiraiya. She knew why she drank so much more lately, everyone did. No one had yet dared say anything to her as she still met her hokage duties sober… Mostly so anyway. 

“So, no. I haven’t been told about anything in her personal life.” Tsunade snapped. “Now, spill it before you piss me off even more, damnit.”

“Rumours are going around that she and Kakashi are…” Shizune scratched the back of her neck. “Well uh… Together, you could say? Genma said he took her home from the bar about a month ago while they were both pretty deep into drinking.” She watched as Tsunade’s glare only deepened. 

“Well, I would think it fit that Kakashi would make sure she got home safely, even in a drunken state. He knows how to handle his liquor like any shinobi. Though Sakura still has that to learn…” The amber eyed woman said through gritted teeth.

“True…” Shizune nodded. “However… That wouldn’t explain Raidou telling me that he heard Asuma telling Kurenai he found Kakashi ‘tangled up with the hokage’s apprentice’, about a month ago...” She snickered lightly. “And we both know it wasn’t me, because I’ve been ‘tangled up’ with Genma…” She blushed lightly at the admittance, even though she knows her shishou is well aware of her feelings for that ‘imbecile’ as she calls him. 

“You mean to tell me…” Tsunade stood up from her desk. “That Kakashi is sleeping with Sakura, as a team leader,  _ and her former sensei _ .”

Truth be told she couldn’t give a damn less that they were together, it was more about how she was finding out. She couldn’t believe Sakura hadn’t told her. Kakashi followed his duty well, so to find that he hadn’t informed her of such events was shocking. Her eyes narrowed the more she thought about the situation.

She was more than well aware that no matter how much Sakura had grown as a ninja, she was still vulnerable emotionally, and the very thought that she could just been used in a drunken one night stand made the motherly woman’s blood boil, well aware that Kakashi was not one for attachments and that Sakura very well would get attached.

“Y-Yes… My Lady.” Shizune nodded softly.

“You find that damned white wolf and you get him in my office, now!”

“Baa-chan!” Naruto came bounding into the office. “Are there any-”

“Naruto, what have I told you about just barging in here!”

Naruto cowered at the sight of her already being angry. “Ah! Why are you so angry, it’s only 9AM, Granny!” Naruto whined and shielded himself from potentially flying office supplies.

“No matter, go find your damned team leader and you had better do it right now!” She snapped.

“Uh-oh…” Naruto nodded gravely and darted from his future office.

That can’t be a good sign. If Kakashi is the reason Tsunade is so angry that could only mean one thing… 

Naruto was making a beeline for Kakashi’s apartment before slamming into a familiar and rather amused looking blonde ninja. “Ah, sorry Ino, gotta go!”

“I knew it!” The blonde screeched, having overheard the prior conversation. “Sakura is with Kakashi!”

“Well, yeah! She didn’t tell you?” Naruto stopped and stared at Ino dumbfounded.

“You mean she told you, but not me!”

“Uh… Well… Not exactly. I mean…” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “It’s kind of hard not to notice some kind of romantic tension between your teammates, especially when Sakura came over crying about a month ago, convinced that Kakashi couldn’t love her-” Naruto clamped his mouth shut, realizing Sakura may beat him senseless for revealing such intel. “Oh, man! I’ve already said too much!” And turned and darted out of the building. “Granny Tsunade is gonna skin Kakashi alive!” 

“Tsunade is gonna do what to my flawless skin…?” Kakashi deadpanned from the entrance to the Hokage tower as Naruto ran past him. He gave a weary look to the top. 

Something tells me someone told her before I got to do just that in a few moments from now… This is gonna be fun. He shivered at the thought of her brute strength aimed directly at him, and with full intent of causing bodily harm. “Perhaps I should turn around before she gets the chance..?” He shook his head and sighed. 

“Wait! Kakashi!” Naruto ran back to his team leader. “Kakashi, I think Granny Tsunade knows…” He laughed nervously. “And she’s definitely not uh… Thrilled?” He scratched the back of his head. “She sent me to get you but you’re already here! She’s scary mad already...”

“That bad, huh?” Kakashi deadpanned. “Well I knew this was coming.” He sighed before walking up to his beloved hokage’s office. He went to knock on the door before she berated him through it. 

“Kakashi, I know that’s you! Get your ass in here, now!”

He stepped inside and closed the door. “Hokage-sama. I was already on my way before you sent Naruto for me.” 

Tsunade glared daggers at him. “So then you have something to tell me?” She enunciated her words rather harshly compared to other meetings and he winced silently. 

“Well, uh. I’m not exactly good at expressing myself, for reasons you’re rather quite aware…” Kakashi looked at her and proceeded to rake his fingers through his silver strands. He thought briefly for a moment about how it feels much better when Sakura does it before clearing his mind.

Shizune watched him closely, curious about how this all ended up happening. 

“Do you really think Sakura is an acceptable kunoichi for you to be having little rendezvous with, Kakashi?” She growled out.

He flinched slightly. “Tsunade, they aren’t just rendezvous.” He straightened up and met her eyes. “Do you really think I’m stupid enough to bring that sort of awkwardness and unprofessionalism to my team?”

“Don’t you catch a tone with me!” She stood up and came round her desk and stomped towards him, her heels clicking with her fury, until she was face to face with him. “And if that’s not the case, then maybe you should explain to me these damn rumours about my apprentice being tangled up with you.”

“Well, that part is no rumour.” He said flatly, looking her in the eye. “Now, the context surrounding it, perhaps.” He kept his shoulders straight, continuing to hold eye contact. “This isn’t just some fling, Tsunade. ”

Outside the room, Sakura slowly came up to the door. She was about to knock when she heard Tsunade’s voice.

Tsunade watched him carefully, listening to what he was saying. “Since when did you fall in love? You’ve avoided being close to anyone since your original team.” She knew it was a low blow, but he had better not been playing her naive apprentice. “Sakura is rather impressionable, Kakashi, I won’t have another emotional stump ripping her heart out if I can help it, damn you.”

“I love her. I... love Sakura.” He sighed, and slumped into one of the chairs in her office. “You don’t have to tell me that she’s vulnerable…” He was a little surprised at the vehemence in her voice, expecting more of a lecture of duty from a boss, as opposed to the protective fury of a mother. He should have known the two would mix here. “I have absolutely no intentions of ripping her heart out, Lady Tsunade.” 

“Kakashi, if you break her, so help me, you will know no other pain than what I inflict upon you… She is not some plaything for you.” The blonde spat at him. 

She smiled softly, being well aware of Tsunade throwing around threats shamelessly, but also at the protectiveness in the voice bearing the words. She couldn’t believe that Kakashi was being so raw with her shishou. When she heard Kakashi’s voice, sounding more than stressed she frowned. 

He met Tsunade’s eyes, allowing more emotion into them for her to see than he ever had for anyone other than Sakura. “Did you ever think maybe she came to me? I never intended to act on my feelings, ever.” He took a deep breathe, trying to keep himself composed. “Sure, we got drunk, and she cried that she didn’t want to be alone. In a lapse of judgement, I brought her to my place with no real intentions other than to comfort her, like I always have. She kissed me, and I let it go a little too far before I realized I had my former student pinned between myself and my couch and  _ my mouth. _ ” He gulped. “I tried to distance myself, even though I have realized I care for her deeply, more deeply than I could say I’ve ever cared for any team mate.” 

Sakura wanted nothing more than to burst through the door and save him from her master’s wrath but he insisted he be the one to tell her, and here he was doing exactly that. She knew this wouldn’t be a pretty conversation, but she had hoped Tsunade wouldn’t automatically assume the worst of him. She stood out the door, eavesdropping and holding her breath at times to make sure she could hear them clearly.

“You were her sensei! How long have you ‘cared deeply’ for her, eh? Hopefully not while she was 13.” Tsunade spat. “Not even Jiraiya was ever so dirty.”

He scoffed. “It’s not like that! Just because I enjoyed Jiraiya’s books and am a bit perverted doesn’t make me that disgusting!” He shot back. “I’m well aware of how it looks, but I would have never looked at her in such a way while she was still a child. I never… Intended to ever look at her past being a comrade…” He threw his hands up, his next words coming sarcastically. “Yeah, I totally sat there and looked at her back then and thought ‘wow maybe I could love again’ when she was thirteen and I was twenty-six! Do you really think that low of me?” He huffed.

Tsunade stared at him momentarily, taken aback by the outburst coming from the usually indifferent and emotionally stable man. Perhaps that was a bit far of an accusation. She sighed and crossed her arms. “No, I don’t. That was uncalled for.” She stared at him with narrowed eyes. “But how does this happen? You’ve been stone cold, even keeping people close to you, like Guy, at arm’s length. And now you’re telling me you love Sakura. How long has this been going on, hm? Also, how about the part where it’s  _ your _ responsibility to inform me of such dynamics forming so that I can decide whether or not to reassign your team?”

“I had been coming here to tell you about everything before you sent for me. I have already even warned Sakura that we could be reassigned.” 

Kakashi stopped talking a moment, feeling pensive. Remembering the little moments that had begun to shift his feelings toward her. Fleeting moments during training and spars, when she would be dressed a bit scantily. Moments when they had made eye contact for just a little too long. Moments where he had comforted her or saved her. Moments where he allowed physical contact between them more and more often until it felt normal with her. Moments where she found him at the stone, and he told her bits and pieces of his pain. Moments where being open just came naturally before he even thought about it. Moments when he realized he felt jealousy over her with other guys. Moments where he began to realize he didn’t want life without her, that simply staring at her name on a stone would never suffice his grief and guilt if she ever died. Moments where his judgement had faltered even just slightly, like the night of the bar.

“And if you never planned to act on it, what changed now?” 

He sighed, deciding he’d have to start from the beginning. “I was at the bar, Genma convinced me to go. To my understanding, Ino had convinced Sakura to go out, but then got drunk and sad and called Choji to pick her up. Sakura had stayed behind, I’m not sure as to why.” He shrugged, knowing Tsunade would care less about the parts not involving himself. “There had been some creep trying to demand her attention and wasn’t taking no for an answer, and she had sought out the ‘jounin corner’ where we always sit when we go-”

“And who is ‘we’” Tsunade asked.

“Asuma, Guy, Genma, Anko, Kurenai, Genma, and Kakashi, and sometimes I’m there as well.” Shizune cut in. 

Kakashi nodded. “Kurenai's eyes widened and then a female voice was saying something about having asked to be left alone, and I recognized her as I finally sensed her chakra. I had been on my third careen.” He scratched the back of his head, clearly knowing that was too much. 

“Then I heard the man talking to her in one of those dark, low tones, suggesting she went with him. I turned my head and threatened him, and saw just this look on her face as she was looking at me. I had never seen her so happy, no,  _ so relieved _ , to just be near me. And the way that guy was looking at her had just-” He grimaced at the memory. “I’d never felt such a need to make it clear someone wasn’t available, even though she was! I just felt so… Possessive but also protective of her. I pulled her in close to me, and then even after he’s gone, she doesn’t move, and seems rather content. It piqued my curiosity, but I was drunk and it was wrong.” He hesitated to continue, sure that the next part just might get him a chakra enhanced fist in his face, but decided the truth was well worth whatever pain he may end up with.

“Once she kissed me at my apartment and I heard her moan from a simple touch, I was instantly sober, because I realized my former student was in my arms and even if I had started to realize I loved her, us being drunk was not how I would have ever wanted us to start.” He shook his head softly.  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow, having been surprised to hear her student had made such a bold move. “So tell me, where did you go from there? How do you end up with her still even after that lapse, and you still pushing her away?” 

“It hurt her because I backed off and told her she was drunk and I wouldn’t take advantage of her and this was wrong, that what I did was wrong. I let her sleep in my bed and I slept on the couch.” He heard her hum softly, but now she’s staring at him intently and he hates being under such scrutiny. “And then a few days later, Naruto bursts into my apartment ready to kill me because she’s at his house crying to Hinata over that night because little do I know, she loves me and fears that it was just alcohol and lust that lead me to kiss her back. And damn it, it wasn’t but I was just trying to do right by her. ” 

He gripped his fists on the arms of the chair. “I’ve never met anyone who ever made me even consider love, let alone feel it. Not since Minato died… I would never intentionally cause her pain.” He said brokenly. 

Sakura hates to hear the pain in his voice. She placed her hand silently on the door, wishing she could comfort him. She just wanted to see him and hold him, knowing the pain that lies in his memories of losing his sensei, the last surviving family he had had. She had stopped masking her chakra, not caring if any of them knew she were there. She would still hold the respect and not walk in without invitation. To hear the man being so open and raw in his feelings for her shocked her a bit, knowing he was almost never like that with anyone. However, it was seeming he was being ripped apart by Naruto and now Tsunade over her, when he had let those walls come down slowly between them. It just made her feel guilty... 

“Kakashi…” Tsunade softened suddenly, sensing a familiar chakra signature.

She could see now, the anger fading. The way Kakashi seemed like an open book, even if it was out of pure fear of what she might do. The more she thought about it, the more she started to realize she had seen them together an awful lot over the past year or so. How Sakura was always happy around him, and always chose to train with him when she could have trained with anyone. She vaguely remembers the very man in front of her bringing coffee a few times to the pinked haired girl, despite his hate for hospitals. 

And she even remembered how much less he fought and complained about being healed or being in a hospital whenever Sakura was appointed to care for him, whether it was a serious injury or his routine check ups on the sharingan. 

“I was disgusted with myself.” He said in a low tone. “Look at me. I’m jaded and traumatized like most ninja my age. Falling for this…” He smiled a little bit. “This girl I initially looked over years ago, because she acted like a typical emotional girl and not a shinobi, fawning over Sasuke. This girl that went under the tutelage of yourself, and became a woman and a strong shinobi. This woman who has seen a war, yet still has this hope in her eyes. This woman who was always at my side for the past year. I only ever realized how much she had truly grown in a sparring session, and have felt the disgust with myself since, and it only grew worse after that kiss. This woman, who somehow got behind my walls, and rather easily. This woman who insisted on taking care of me, this woman who knows exactly what, and  _ who _ she wants, no matter what judgements will be thrown. This woman, that I’ve already hurt, and have failed multiple times. How did she go from loving Sasuke, to loving the man that couldn’t keep him with her? How did she get under my skin and make me love her too? I can’t tell you when it started because I spent a good deal of time refusing to even acknowledge it. And even when I did admit it to myself, it felt wrong.”

“Kakashi, she was your student…” Shizune said softly. Tsunade put a hand up in Shizune's direction.

He frowned before cradling his head in his hands. “Yeah, I’m well aware. I was her sensei. I’m fourteen years older. I’m broken, and she’s not, not yet. Not as much as me. She’s still innocent and still believes in life. She has a whole life ahead of her, and doesn’t deserve to be with someone like me… She doesn’t deserve for everyone to look at her like some scandal. Or like she’s just trying to climb the ranks, even though she’s already a jounin herself. She doesn’t deserve to be in a relationship where people question the validity. She deserves someone that can be open all the time, someone that is affectionate and available. Someone who isn’t traumatized and damaged.”

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. “Kakashi, stop it… You don’t need to keep tearing yourself apart like this. This is nothing like it looked like initially, you’re not disgusting, and if anyone decides what she deserves, it’s her. And  _ maybe _ myself.”

“But yet, here she goes after me. After Naruto tells me she was crying because of me, and tries to desperately convince me to tell her I love her once I confide it in him. I don't go to the breakfast he planned, because I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t ruin her life, she couldn’t be hurt by what she doesn’t know. Or worse, bear the thought of losing her if I did let myself actually have her.” He looks up at the ceiling. “But here she comes to the memorial, as if she knows exactly where I’ll be, and knows I’ve been there most of the night. Because she does know. And she’s there, just talking to me, comforting me and I don’t think she even realizes her very presence is comforting to me.”

Shizune watched, now feeling guilty. She hadn’t realized the actual emotions that were tumbling through them.

“All I’m thinking about is how I have failed them, and wondering what Minato would think of me as a sensei. I never lusted after her, I didn’t want this to happen, I knew the consequences of fraternizing with her in a regular situation, let alone in the one where I’m her sensei and much older than she is.” 

But she doesn’t care. She never cared about any of that. She only cared that he loved her and she loved him.

“And then she says I need my eye healed, so we go to my apartment and while she’s doing that, I’m thinking about what Naruto said, and about how much I just want to hold her and kiss her. And then she’s telling me she remembers that night and how she felt. I gave in as she’s pulling my mask down and I kissed her. She tells me she loves me, that I’ve always been there for her, and she looks me in the face and holds it in her hands and tells me she’s not going anywhere…” He looked back up at Tsunade. “I thought she was just sick of being alone, but when she did that… When she looked at me said she loved me so sincerely. I just had to believe that maybe Naruto was right, that maybe it could work and we could just…” He ran a hand through his hair. “That we could just be happy. That I could be happy…” 

Sakura smiled at the admission, at the fact that he had faith in love, even if it was only a little bit, and that it was fragile. That she was the reason it was there, that Naruto had convinced him even just a little bit that it was worth it… 

Tsunade turned away from him and sighed. “Are you aware of what this all entails? What the consequences are…”

He nodded. “Team Kakashi will be disbanded…” 

She raised her gaze to meet him again, smirking. “Well, according to the elders it should be. What I might do, on the contrary, is very different. Disbanding your team won’t stop or change the relationship.” 

“Shishou!” Sakura burst through the door, not able to take it anymore. “Please, don’t hurt him!” She came up behind Kakashi, placing her hands on his shoulders, a pleading look in her eyes. He glanced up at her in shock, having been too caught up in trying to prove to his superior his feelings were valid and try not to get thrown out of the window like he pictured already, to ever sense Sakura’s presence behind the door.

Tsunade was well aware her apprentice had been outside the door for some time now. She turned to face her student. “Is there a reason why I had to hear about this from Shizune, who heard it from Genma and Raidou who heard something about the“hokage’s apprentice being tangled up in Kakashi’s sheets”, hm?”

Sakura laughed nervously. “Uh, well...uh. It’s only been like… A little over a week?” She offered weakly.

Tsunade raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “A week since it was official or a week since it started.?” 

“Uh.” Sakura tried to find the words to explain the whole situation. “Lady, how do you expect me to tell you I fell in love with Kakashi? To tell you I’ve loved him for years? I mean, would you have taken it seriously?”

“Of course we would have!” Shizune exclaimed. “Sakura, you are like her child.”

Sakura looked to the side. “Even so… I wouldn’t even admit it to myself for a long time. Not to mention, what was the point of stirring it all up, up until recent events I was sure it was one sided, and I’m more than well acquainted with unreturned feelings.”

Kakashi reached up and gently grabbed the hand that had been grasping his left shoulder. “This was supposed to be my job, Sakura…” 

She squeezed it back. “There’s no way I was gonna sit back and let her pummel you, unjustly.” 

Tsunade watched them for a moment, knowing just how sincerely Sakura meant that, even though she’s more than well aware that Tsunade could still kick her ass. 

“I actually wasn’t going to pummel him,  _ however _ ; if he ever causes you the kind of pain that breaks your heart, I will be the first to inflict pain he’ll never forget, and then heal him so he’s still on my roster as a shinobi.”

“And… What about our team?” Sakura glanced back towards her surrogate mother. 

“I am in charge of the current team rosters, and you’ve unknowingly had mutual feelings for each other and still worked as a team just fine for at least a year now from my understanding, I don’t see any real reason to disband the squad.” She smiled. “Besides, I don’t feel like having Naruto in here screaming at me for disbanding his team after he finally got one of you to reach out to the other.”

Sakura ran to Tsunade and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much.”

Tsunade grinned slightly at the show of affection towards her and wrapped an arm around her. “I just want to see you happy. If you would have told me sooner, this could have all been avoided.” She sighed before taking a step back out of the embrace. “You do realize, you’re like, middle aged in terms of shinobi life spans right?”

Sakura gave her an odd look. “I’m 20… That’s hardly middle aged.”

Shizune smiled. “So much optimism for someone who has already almost died during her time as a ninja many times. Some ninja aren’t so lucky as you to make it that far, Sakura.”

Sakura thought for a moment. Remembering Ino talking about a similar philosophy. “So, does this mean you’re not going to castrate my boyfriend?”

Kakashi shivered at the thought. “Hey, don’t go giving her ideas for if she changes her mind now!” 

“Oh, so he’s your boyfriend now, huh?”

Sakura stiffened at the sound of a certain purple clad blonde’s voice. 

Kakashi snickered softly. “Didn’t I tell you that your little not-so-made up rumour would be cleared up in due time?”

“Sakura, you didn’t even tell _ Ino _ ?” Tsunade gasped, shocked.

“Ohhh, she tried not to.” She giggled. “But she’s far too obvious for it to have been believable. Asuma and I set a trap, granted it was before they had actually been together the plan had been made.” 

“Since when was Asuma planning to try and get me with my teammate.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed girl in the room.

“Since you made it more than clear you didn’t like other guys flirting with her.” Ino smirked and crossed her arms. 

“Ah, so you know the whole story then.” Sakura mused.

Ino huffed. “Uh, no I don’t. I know what Asuma-sensei knows, which was that he took you home.”

Tsunade laughed at the red stain on Sakura’s cheeks. “It would appear that you are terribly obvious to those who were paying closer attention, Sakura.” 

Sakura smiled and glanced back at Kakashi, seeing him watching her with such a loving expression in his eyes, even if she couldn’t see the full expression with his mask covering his face at this moment. 

Ino watched them and just smiled happily for her friend.

“Okay, now get out of my office. I have work to do, you know.” Tsunade threw her hands up and made shoo-ing motions with her hands.

Sakura noted the sake careen on her master’s desk and sighed softly. She walked over and picked it up. “Okay, but it had better be work that doesn’t involve sake.” She looked at Tsunade sadly, thinking of more she wanted to say, debating if it was the right time.

“She’s right, Baa-chan.” Naruto spoke somberly, coming into the room. “Pervy-sage wouldn’t have wanted this…” 

Kakashi assumed he had come back to make sure Tsunade hadn’t pulverized him but now the conversation was taking a turn he wasn’t expecting.

Shizune set a hand on Tsunade’s shoulder, as she was trying to fight the tears. No one had dared to bring him up, nor her drinking issue worsening, until now. She hated to see her pain.

“I know…” Tsunade grit past her teeth, choking down the sob. She turned to look at Sakura from the side, her body still facing her desk. “Don’t ever give up on love. And don’t you dare ever let it slip right through your fingers.” She gulped and faced her desk. “Now, all of you, out.”

They all quickly shuffled out of the office. Sakura closed the door softly behind her, before glancing at Shizune and handing her the sake careen. 

It was almost unspoken knowledge that Tsunade loves Jiraiya. She never once said it, but everyone suspected it. And they knew he had loved her. All you had to do was look at the Icha Icha novels, and anyone who knew the Fifth, also knew that the main character was clearly made with her in his thoughts.

“That’s the closest she’s ever come to even alluding to being in love with him…” Shizune said softly. 

Sakura nodded before reaching for Kakashi, intent on never leaving him. He found her hand, as he performed the signs for his transportation jutsu with his opposite hand. They appeared back at his apartment in seconds and he pinned her to the bed.

That was over and he was eager to make it clear to Sakura just how much he loved her, again. After the emotional torment of that conversation, he needed some kind of release. He didn’t regret it, but that didn’t mean it was easy or desirable. 

“I hope you know that no one else has ever been worth ripping myself apart in front of not just one, but now three people in an effort to prove how I love you, no matter how hard I tried not to.” He whispered in her ear before nipping it harshly.

She murmured softly as he pinned her to the bed, and whined as he nipped her ear. She nodded, trying to shift her wrists within his palm that had them pinned to the mattress. “K-Kakashi…” 

“I think we have something to finish from earlier, if my memory serves correctly.” He smirked before placing hot kisses against her neck.

She hummed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Mm, I believe we do.” She pressed herself into him. “Now, if you would let me go so we could get to that.” She tilted her head back as he bit down on her neck and began to suck, causing shivers to run through her body. She whimpered softly, arching her back off the mattress. “Please…”

He pulled away from her neck and sat up slightly and smirked down at her. “And if I don’t?” He tightened his grip on her wrists. “Are you gonna use your chakra, hm? Beat me into next week?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “If you keep me from touching you for your own pleasure, I have other ways I could get my pay back, trust me.” She huffed. 

“Oh, yeah?” He hummed softly, before deciding that might be for another time. “Maybe I’ll be daring enough to find out later.” He let her wrists go, before sliding her shirt off and kissing the valley between her breasts. “You didn’t put your wrappings back on?” He mumbled against her skin appreciatively before kissing up the side of her left breast and twirling his tongue around her hardening nipple. 

Sakura moaned, still questioning how he made her feel so much pleasure with such little effort. “N-No…” She stammered.

He smirked before pulling away from her breast with an audible pop. He slid his hand down her body and delved his fingers past the hem of her shorts and past her lace panties. He rubbed her clit with two fingers in fast circles. She cried out in pleasure almost instantly. 

He could feel how wet she already was and made him twitch against his own clothing. “So wet for me, already?” He chuckled before slipping a finger into her entrance, sliding it against her slickness with ease. 

“K-Kakashi…” She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, her hips bucking into his touch. 

Every single time they had made love, he had catered to her every request and made sure she felt amazing. But he hasn't made any requests of his own. She wasn’t stupid and heard Ino talk about sex enough to know what men liked, and even little tips on how to make it feel extra good. “L-Let me pleasure you for once…” 

“Hm…?” He looked down at her curiously. “Pleasuring you  _ is _ pleasurable.” 

She sat up, and slid her hand into his pants and past his boxers. She placed a kiss on his shoulder as she gripped his member and began to slide her hand up and down his length slowly. “But I want to please you, myself.” She whispered into his ear.

His breath hitched as soon as her hand began to move, before he groaned slightly. “S-Sakura…” He shut his eyes tight as she kept sliding her hand against him, gaining a little more confidence in her motions. He placed gentle kisses on her cheek before slowly pressing his hips down into her motions. 

Sakura smirked and pushed him off her onto the bed, before getting her knees between his legs. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, with a dirty trick in her mind. “Yes,  _ Sensei _ ..?” She replied in a sultry tone.

His eyes went wide as he sat back to stare back at her as she shifted her weight more comfortably on her knees. He couldn’t quite pinpoint how he felt about that as she bit her lip and looked up at him from the floor, looking sexier than any other woman ever had before him on her knees. Even if it was sexy, he knew his carpet was less than inviting and pleasurable for her in it’s worn out state. He grabbed a pillow and playfully smacked her with it. “Here, use that to put it under your knees.” He said softly before lifting her chin and catching her eyes with his. “You don’t have to do this, you know…” He rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

She met his eyes, and her heart swelled at the love in them. She shifted and placed the pillow below her knees, before tugging his pants off and smiling. “I know.” She gripped his member once more, sliding her hand up and down a little faster this time. “But I want to.” 

She began to rotate her wrist as she slid her fingers across his length, rubbing her free hand across his inner thigh and placing soft kisses on the exposed skin.

Kakashi leaned back on his elbows and watched her carefully, a moan escaping his lips as soon her lips met the skin of his thigh. He wasn’t sure how far she exactly planned to go, but he was going to welcome every bit of distance she decided she wanted to take. She looked rather hot in his opinion, being shirtless and pumping his length with a surprising amount of confidence.

She waited until his eyes slipped closed before she decided to flick her tongue over the tip, swirling around it the way she remembered Ino describing one time. Her cheeks tinted pink as she repeated the actions, making a mental note to thank Ino for the description she had been so reluctant to hear in the past.

Kakashi's eyes shot back open and he threw his head back with a loud moan as soon as he felt her tongue swipe across the tip of his manhood. His hand moved to grip her hair lightly. “Fuck, Sakura…” 

“Mmm, you taste salty, _ Sensei _ …” She commented in an alluring tone. She slowly took him into her mouth then and sucked softly on only the very tip.

He moaned and gripped her hair tighter. “Damnit, I hate and love that you’re calling me that…” He had no idea where she got off to think to call him that. Some women had done it before after seeing the picture of his team and it had been a turn on, a sense of dominance, but it was different when it was actually his former student saying it now. The same feeling of dominance and submissiveness being a turn on, but also a little weird and unsettling when she had actually been his student once.

She snickered, before coming off him with an audible pop. “I remembered a scene from Icha Icha, and guessed you just might like it.” She licked her lips and took him back into her mouth, taking more of him between her lips, and bobbing her head a little bit.

Kakashi bit his lip and gently guided her up and down his length. “I had no idea that you…” He cut off the sentence as he moaned again at the feeling of her sucking. “Fuck, how are you so good at this already.” He panted.

She took more of him in her mouth, trying to keep the back of her throat open. She wrapped her hand around his base and began to pump the remaining part of his length in time with bobbing her head. The groan she heard from her lover as well the tightening grip in her hair confirmed that she was doing rather well. She moved her tongue around the muscle as she slid her lips along his shaft. 

“Sakura…” He let himself fall completely back into the mattress, his breathing was ragged. He couldn’t believe she was doing this, he couldn’t have even imagined asking her to do this so soon. His eyes fluttered close as she picked up her pace. He felt her free hand resting beside his thigh on the bed, and he reached for it, grasping her fingers between his tightly. 

She squeezed his hand back. Her jaw was starting to ache a bit, and she was beginning to realize why women have complained about this very action. She didn’t mind it much as she continued to suck and lick at his member, loving the moans that slipped freely from his mouth.

Suddenly the hand that had been guiding her with the tight grip in pink locks pulled her away as he sat back up and looked down at her, some his precum dripping down the side of her mouth.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to lose it.” He breathed out. Sakura licked her lips before smirking and standing, hooking her fingers at the waistband of her shorts. 

“Pretty good for my first time, then?” She bit her lip and looked at him, her eyes darkened with need.

He slipped his shirt off and pulled her into his lap as her shorts hit the ground. “Amazing.” He pecked her lips and slid his hands to grip her ass. He leaned into her to press a kiss to her temple before whispering huskily in her ear.“Now since you’re so hell bent on pleasing me today, ride my dick just as good as you just sucked it.” 

Sakura’s face flamed red at his dirty phrasing, but nodded. “As you say, Sensei.” She braced herself on his shoulders, before slamming herself down onto him.

They both moaned at the contact, Kakashi’s grip on her ass tightening. “Again.” He commanded. She repeated her movements, and he thrust up into her with perfect timing this time. 

“Kakashi!” She cried out, gripping his shoulders with immense strength.

He moved to grip her hips and guided her movement, slamming her down onto him once again. “What did you call me earlier, Sakura?” He spoke low in her ear. He had come to the conclusion he liked it when she said it, as dirty it was coming from her. 

Sakura bit her lip, and looked into his eyes. “S-Sensei…” She moaned out.

He kissed her hard in approval and she kissed him back with the same urgency, thrusting her hips in time with his. 

His mouth left hers to trail wet kisses down her neck as she dug her nails into his skin, forming new crescent marks that were scattered across his back along with various scratch marks left by her in their lovemaking. 

She had always imagined Kakashi would be rough in bed, and demanding. She had been starting to think she was wrong as he had been mostly gentle until now, not doing more than having an iron grip on her hips and leaving the occasional hickey she’d heal before she went out in public. And now he was being just as demanding as she always figured he would, and it was turning her on so much.

“Sensei, you feel s-so good…” She moaned out between pants, sweat covering her body now. 

He rolled over, pushing her onto the bed. “Fuck,” He panted, raising one leg over his shoulder and nipping at her calf, being able to thrust into even deeper at the new angle.

She bit her lip as pleasure wrecked through her body. “K-Kakashi, there!” She writhed on the bed, shivers running through her body from every nip on her leg. He slammed into her the same exact way again. 

“God, you’re still so tight and soaking wet…” He moaned as he pulled back and slammed his hips right back into hers. “You’re sexy as fuck right now, Babe…”

Sakura could feel the heat pooling in her center as he kept talking to her. Who knew the white wolf would say such dirty things to someone as pure as herself, but she loved every word of it. Her hair was soaked with sweat now as he kept pounding into her, making her reach her peak. “S-Sensei…”

“That’s it, cum for me, Sakura.” He spoke low in her ear as he bent down, pressing her leg to stretch farther than she’d ever gotten it to before in warm ups. Her back arched off the bed as she cried out in ecstasy, her own result of such pleasure soaking Kakashi’s member. He slammed into her especially hard before biting down on her shoulder as he sunk himself to the hilt, releasing his own climax as he growled against her skin.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Kakashi moved his arm to let her leg fall back down alongside the other. He showered her face with light kisses before smiling down at her. 

She slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze and grinned. “That was phenomenal…” She breathed out between panting, still catching her breath.

Kakashi smirked before chuckling softly. “You look like an absolute goddess right now…” He brought a hand to stroke her cheek softly. “Stunning in all your sexed up glory.”

She swatted his hand away. “Oh yeah, I bet.” She couldn’t help the beaming smile that came across her lips. “You face Tsunade and she almost beats you to a pulp, and then you run right back into bed with me!” She laughed.

“Hey, every minute with you is worth whatever amount of chakra induced pain she would have ever given me.” He gave his signature eye crinkle, fully visible with a toothy smile and her heart melted. He brought a hand to smooth over her hair and move it out of her face. “I love you, and I always will.”

Sakura stared back at him before turning her face to place a quick kiss on his hand. “I love you, too.” 

“I think it’s time that I take you dinner, on a proper date, my love.” He hoisted her up and walked her to the bathroom. “But first a shower is in session.”

Ino had just finished excitedly telling Choji about Sakura and Kakashi as she sat at the meeting spot, waiting for Asuma and Shikamaru to show up for a sparring session. She sat between his legs, her side leaning against his chest and her legs kicked over one of his own as she was looking up at him excitedly. “Can you believe it! I’m so happy for them!”

Choji smiled down at her as he played with the strands at the end of her ponytail. “After everything she’s been through, she deserves to be happy.”

“Kakashi too! He’s friends with the other jounin, especially Asuma and Genma, but he’s never let anyone get close after he had lost his team is what I’ve been told.”

Choji nodded. “My Dad was shocked to see he had passed Team 7 back then…” He kissed her forehead. “I guess everything happens for a reason, huh?”

Asuma had approached, raising an eyebrow at the scene before nudging Shikamaru and pointing, not quite close enough for the pair to notice their teammates just yet. “Looks like he got the girl afterall, doesn’t it?”

Shikamaru nodded. “I’ve always told him if he was just a little more confident, she would see him.” He smiled happily for his friends. “Hey, Choji, you got something to tell me?” He walked lazily towards his best friends. 

Blue eyes looked towards Shikamaru and beamed. “Shika!” She stood up. “Actually, we both do!”

“It’s been such a drag watching him try to get your attention, glad to see you finally realized he loves you.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

She beamed as Choji kissed the top of her head, his cheeks tinting pink.

“Just don't let it make training awkward…” He scratched the back of his head.

Ino giggled mischievously before flipping her ponytail. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Asuma watched his teammates with pride, glad to see the tension between Ino and Shikamaru was gone. He was sure the genius was going to go insane if things hadn’t smoothed out soon.

“So, how is Temari?” Choji asked. “I know you just came back from ‘setting up the exams’.” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Tsunade somehow had it arranged that there weren’t enough rooms set up for everyone, and of course Temari discreetly suggested I stay with her. It felt planned.” His cheeks had tinted a little pink at the mention of it.

“Oooooh, I guess that makes Team 10 fully deflowered then, huh?” Ino giggled. 

Choji proceeded to turn red all the way down to his neck and Shikamaru sighed.

“Okay, now to start training.” Asuma took a fighting stance. “That’s enough talking and catching up, now all three of you versus me. Let’s see how your teamwork skills have survived the inner drama.”

Ino huffed and crossed her arms. “No inner drama would have ruined this formation.” She smirked as she took the lead in attacking Asuma first.

Naruto had leaped across rooftops from the hokage tower, back towards the gates. He landed on the edge, and looked out into the woods. He sighed softly.

“Wherever you are, Sasuke, she’s moved on. Odd how she is attracted to the ones that are traumatized. Is it because she’s medic? Is there some kind of pull in the universe?” Naruto shook his head. “No matter, at least Kakashi was willing to try…” 

He stared out into the woods. “We will still find you and we will bring you home one day.”

He left down to the ground and walked back to his apartment where he knew Hinata was waiting for him. He weaved through the streets deep in thought. He was shocked to see that Granny Tsunade hadn’t noticed the bond between Sakura and Kakashi, and that she had been so angry by it at first. But from what he could tell, the same rumours that made it to her were much like what he had heard initially. She had gone home with Kakashi twice.The people of this village are so nosy, getting into people business when it doesn’t concern them. He leapt up to the balcony his apartment door was located on and entered his home.

Hinata was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of his cup ramen as he walked into the living room. The site made him smile softly. “Hey, Hina…” He sat down next to her and she snuggled into his side. 

“Naruto…” She smiled warmly. “Are you okay..?” 

He nodded softly. “I’m just thinking about the future. As hokage, Tsunade was really in a tough spot as to how she reacted to Kakashi and Sakura’s relationship. I wonder if I’ll ever be in that position one day. If you don’t know the people personally, how do you make the right decision?”

Hinata studied him for a moment. “Did she disband your squad?”

Naruto took a deep intake of breath and shook his head. “No, but it had come up…” 

“Well, that’s good!” She pecked his cheek. “Then why are you worried still? It’s not common for a former sensei and his student to fall in love, so I don’t think you’d have to make that decision.”

He nodded softly. “Right, but what about when team members fall for each other? Should they be separated into different squads?”

She felt his arm squeeze her slightly as he tucked her head under his chin. “I’m not sure. I don’t think it would really make a difference, do you?”

“It’s been said Obito had loved Rin, and chosen saving her over the mission they were on…” He smiled sadly. “Do you think Kakashi would make that choice with Sakura now? Or that he would still focus solely on the mission?”

Hinata shook her head. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. Some of us would save regular comrades over completing a mission. And I think Kakashi’s stress for team bonding at the beginning shows his regret in the decisions he had made in the past.” She leaned her head against his chest. “I don’t think Kakashi would ever let anything happen to any of his friends, and especially not Sakura. Wasn’t that his fear, to get close to her and then have to deal with the pain of losing her?”

Naruto nodded softly. “You’re right…”

Hinata hummed softly, finishing her ramen. She thought more on the subject, remembering Kurenai saying that there should never be any regret in saving someone you care about. Hinata thought of times when she had been on missions and Kiba and Shino saved her when she was still weak. Her fight with Neji at the chunin exams, and how Naruto had been in such an outrage. When she had been attacked by Pain.

“If she would have disbanded the team, it still would have been worth getting them together and seeing them as happy as they are. It may be easier to see in Sakura, but it is with Kakashi too. When I found them in his apartment, the whole world seemed to be right, seeing them in each other’s arms. His mask was off from kissing her, and he looked so happy, smiling right at her….” Naruto smiled down at her.

“I’m sure they will be together for a long time.”

Naruto took the cup ramen from her hands and set it on his desk. “I hope we are too, Hinata…” He placed a soft peck on her lips, resting his hands on her hips.

She blushed but smiled warmly at him. “Me too, Naruto…” She stood up from the couch.

He grinned like an idiot before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room. “Let me show you just how much I love you, Hina…” He kissed her softly, setting her on his bed.

The Hyuuga girl became flustered but returned his kiss, bringing her hands to cup his face. “O-Okay, Naruto…”

  
  


Ino had drug Sakura back out to the bar that night. “Come on, you know Kakashi is waiting!”

“I don’t think this is what he meant by taking me on a proper date.” The pinkette grumbled to her best friend. 

Ino shrugged. “It was Asuma’s idea for everyone to meet up at the Shuriken tonight.”

Sakura smiled. “You know, it isn’t any rumour that he found us. It was kind of funny actually.” She giggled. “He was walking into Kakashi’s room, saying ‘that Haruno girl has eyes for you’ just as he set his sights on us. He said something about Kurenai saying Kakashi needing a nudge.”

“Who knew that Asuma-sensei would have been such a matchmaker.” Ino said flippantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Naruto was more the matchmaker here. Kakashi and I would have probably continued to pretend the night at the bar never happened if Naruto hadn’t overheard me crying and talked to us, and convinced me to tell him how I felt.” 

Ino shrugged. “You never know.”

They rounded the corner of the bar towards the rest of their jounin colleagues, and Sakura found herself being pulled into Kakashi’s arms once again. He held her snug to his from, his fingers rubbing her hip once again.

“Look at that, Hatake has his little pinkette again.” Anko antagonized. 

“Poor Anko, he’s off the market for you now.” Genma said sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Genma’s antics. “As if he was on the market in the first place.” 

“She’s got a point there.” The senbon user shrugged. 

“So, Sakura, how’s the sex god for you? I’m sure you’ve heard by now that the very few nights he’s had have left women more than impressed. Did he pluck you of your innocence, hm?” Anko made a suggestive look towards the younger kunoichi.

Ino snickered as Sakura turned crimson and hid her face in Kakashi’s shoulder.

The blonde sat next to Asuma, a spot still open next to her for Choji. Their sensei turned in her direction. “He’ll be here soon, he’s ordering wings.”

Ino smiled softly as she crossed her legs. “So, tell me, how red did Sakura turn last time she was here?” The blonde smirked as she looked in her friend’s direction.

Genma smirked. “Oh, she was cherry red. And about just as cozy, the nervous aura about her is gone though.” His senbon bounced along with his speech.

Kakashi shrugged and kissed the top of her head.

“Oh, Kakashi, it’s so amazing to see you with the blessing of a youthful soul!” Guy gushed. “How romantic of a tale to tell one day! A jaded old ninja such as yourself falling for the cherry blossom of hope that is Sakura!” He brought a hand to chest, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he smiled. “Oh, if only Lee would be able to accept this loss of such a beautiful flower easily.”

Sakura and Kakashi stared at Guy at his dramatic display, both unsure of how to respond. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ old.” Kakashi said plainly before shaking his head.

Ino raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, 34 is pushing it don’t you think?”

“Hey!” Asuma chided, having been in his late forties now. “Kakashi is younger than me, you can’t go calling him old, because I damn sure ain’t old yet!” 

Ino was giggling now. “Asuma-sensei you’re like 48! That’s almost 50.”

“So what’s with blonde here, hm? Wanna come sit here with me?” The senbon user winked at Ino.

Asuma, forgetting completely about the age argument now, sent a subtle glare in his direction. “Genma, seriously?”

“Not a chance.” Ino crossed her arms. “I’m here with Choji.”

“Damn, no round two then, eh?” He teased.

Ino’s eye twitched slightly as she tinged pink.

“That’s exactly what she’s saying.” Choji said smoothly as he sat down next to Ino and handed her some fancy drink with an umbrella in it before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Wait just a minute, since when did you have a fling with Genma!” Sakura whipped her head to face Ino.

Ino laughed nervously. “We will  _ not _ be discussing that.” 

“No, no we will not.” Asuma confirmed. “I don’t wanna be reminded.” 

Choji laughed at their sensei’s clear dismay at the thought of his student being with one of his friends. He was well secure in knowing Ino would be faithful to him and wasn’t even slightly bothered. “Oh come on, Asuma sensei. How’s it any different than Kakashi and Sakura?” He grinned.

Ino tensed a bit at the comparison. It wasn’t even close. She had been in a henge, 16, and stupid. Not 20 and in love. She didn’t want to talk about it. 

Genma was now regretting his teasing that had been meant as a joke as he noticed how tense Ino had gotten. “Actually, it was… Definitely different. I was just trying to kid around a little bit. Ino, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Kakashi was slowly recalling the incident, remembering having to hold Asuma back from beating Genma to a pulp after he had mentioned he may have accidentally taken the young girl’s virginity. 

“I’m clearly missing something here.” Sakura crossed her arms, feeling out of the loop.

Ino huffed before glancing at Sakura. “Remember how you used to give advice about going out in henges when we were younger…”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Oh, you mean the thing I said was irresponsible and even a little scary?” 

Ino nodded and then glanced at Genma. “My virginity.”

Sakura's eyes widened. “But that was when we were…” Kakashi shook his head.

“Let’s not mention that last part, we all know.”

Kurenai giggled and smoothed her hand over Asuma’s arm. “It’s still kind of touchy for Asuma, he views his team as his kids…” 

“I barely avoided that ass whipping, and really I have Kakashi to thank for coming to my defense.” Genma shrugged.

“You deserve one for bringing it back up in the first place.” Ino huffed and crossed her legs.

“Hmm, you never told me who it was that night.” Sakura snickered slightly. She wouldn’t voice it, but she remembered the very night Ino had come over to tell her all about that. Sakura had been embarrassed to hear about it. Ino had been slightly ashamed but also exclaimed that it had been amazing. She had a crush on Genma back then and it had been the sole purpose of going out in the henge in the first place, but she never knew it had actually been him Ino had bedded with that night. Now it just seemed odd with Choji here with Ino, her no longer looking for a one night fling. She watched her with Choji now, her form fitting right into his side much like she did with Kakashi. “I’ve got a killer right hook if it’s ever necessary.” 

“Oh yeah, said the damsel in distress that came rushing over here about a month ago from an insistent creep.” Genma drawled out.

“H-Hey, I can’t go chakra punching civilians!” 

“Or maybe she just knew Kakashi would come to her rescue.” Anko drawled.

“I didn’t even know he was here until I came around the corner!” Sakura pouted.

Kakashi just chuckled and brought his hand up to her face to brush hair out of her eyes. “Regardless, if he had laid a finger on you that night, I wouldn’t have given a damn about him being a civilian. Neither should you when you’re about to be assaulted. Granted you could barely walk 10 minutes later, your chakra control was probably already affected by then.”

“For being around Tsunade so much, you’d think she would handle her liquor better…” Kurenai mused.

Sakura huffed indignantly. “No thanks…”

Kakashi discreetly kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear. “Shame, you were an awful cute drunk.”

Despite her embarrassment, Sakura smiled, glad to have a night out with friends, and to be with someone herself instead of third wheeling with Ino. 

“So, how is that root kid working out on team 7?”

“Oh, Sai? Naruto and him get along great now.” Sakura giggled. “But he is still amused by antagonizing Naruto from time to time.”

“It can be quite amusing sometimes.” Kakashi concurred.

They spent the rest of the night talking and drinking, getting to know Sakura, Ino, and Choji more. She laughed and blushed and answered most of their questions, but started to feel like she was being watched. She scanned the room around her multiple times throughout the night, not able to spot any suspicious looking people. She vaguely whispered to Kakashi and his arm tightened around her protectively. 

“You know, one day, this corner will be filled with you three and your friends. And it’ll just be old Kakashi at Sakura’s side, all wrinkly eyed!” Guy proclaimed.

Anko looked at Guy with a dead stare. “You do realize besides Asuma, we’re all withing four years of each other, right Guy?”

Sakura, not really hearing the current conversation, noticed Ino scanning the room as well, a frown on her face. “Does anyone else just feel… Like someone is watching?” The blonde asked softly, timidly. 

Sakura nodded. “It’s like…” She frowned as she scanned the room for the fiftieth time that night. “It’s just an unsettling feeling like there’s some lurker or something.”

Anko and Kurenai shook their heads before their eyes narrowed. “I don’t feel watched.” Kurenai said slowly.

Asuma frowned. “Maybe we should call it night.”

Kakashi nodded and stood up, keeping an arm around Sakura. “Choji, you shouldn’t leave Ino alone tonight…” 

The younger male just nodded, worried about why the two girls felt some presence that no one else seemed to pick up on. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent a couple nights at her house already.

Everyone left in groups, keeping an eye out for anything or anyone unusual in the village.

Sakura went back to his house. She changed into one of his shirts again and laid in his bed. He soon followed after having stripped down to his pants. He laid behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and tight to him. She still felt watched as she laid in Kakashi’s arms.

“Something isn’t right…” She mumbled softly, turning around and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re safe with me, don’t worry.” He just held her tight. “Just get some sleep, I won’t let anything happen to you, you know that.” He kissed the top of her head before he closed his eyes, even though he could already tell he wouldn’t be sleeping much if at all. 


	4. Unspeakable Plans Come Alight

**~Two Weeks Earlier~**

“Sasuke…” Orochimaru hissed. “I hear your little blossom has become quite the kunoichi. Rumors say she rivals even the power of the great Tsunade.” He clicked his tongue thoughtfully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the snake shinobi. “What about it? And she’s not  _ my little blossom _ .” The raven hair man sneered.

Orochimaru chuckled softly. “The girl was willing to betray the village with you, perhaps you should consider her to be more of an asset, rather than an annoyance.” 

Sasuke continued to stare blankly at his current sensei, though he still refused to call him that. What could this man possibly want with Sakura? She was practically useless, and he had no wish to return to the Leaf village anytime soon. He had yet to kill Itachi, and he would not even begin to think of going back until then.

“And just how could some girl who cared more about her hair than being a proper ninja be an asset to me, Orochimaru?” 

Orochimaru watched the cold man before him. “She could be useful if she still harbors feelings for you. And it would seem she no longer cares for her hair. Did you not hear me the first time?” Orochimaru snapped. “She has incredible abilities she learned from Tsunade Senju, the fifth hokage and my old team mate.” He licked his lips. “I wonder if her medical abilities could fix these wretched arms, and then perhaps I wouldn’t need your pretty little face.” 

Sasuke glared at him in disgust. “That’s doubtful. I’ve already told you, I don’t care about my body as long as I get to kill Itachi and get my revenge.” He spat.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. “But what if you could rebuild the Uchiha clan to its former glory? Lure that little apprentice into a trap. I bet with the right motivation, she would come running back to you.”

Sasuke thought for a moment, remembering the pride he used to feel for his clan. Really his need for revenge is based a little bit on pride, isn’t it? Not just the pain of watching his whole clan assassinated. And really, what good was revenge if you didn’t get to live with the accomplishment of getting it.

“What are your thoughts?” He sighed.

“We will kidnap that little Yamanaka girl,I have intel that tells me they are best friends. And she’s also an heir to one of the key clans in the village. I’m sure you’re aware of their mind control jutsus. Two birds with one stone, eh?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “And just how do you plan to get into the village and kidnap her?”

“That will be your job.”

Sasuke looked at him again. “Is this just another test of my strength?” He growled.

Orochimaru grinned. “Oh, Sasuke, are you scared that you can’t get past them? Or maybe it’s Naruto you’re worried about.”

“I don’t care about Naruto. Or Sakura, or Kakashi. Not a single soul in that village matters to me more than my goal.” He said in a low tone. “I came to you for power, not to play your little games.”

The snake ninja shook his head. “Power comes in numbers. And what can I truly teach you when I can’t use my hands to teach you jutsu and hand signs?” He chuckled once more. “Besides, that little Haruno would make wonderful prodigies with your blood added into the mix. Tsunade’s strengths and healing abilities with your sharingan? It would be despicable power.” 

“You’re forgetting she tried to kill me.” He spat. “I’m pretty sure she’s lost interest.”

“Did she not hesitate in killing you?” Orochimaru inquired. “Love doesn’t die easy, especially in women. I almost had Tsunade in my grip at the thought of bringing back her deceased husband.”

Sasuke hated how he always seemed to have a new project, a new game, a new goal all the time. It seemed he only cared to prep him for the body transfer, as opposed to keeping his end of the deal, and he was about at his wit’s end with it. However, the thought of reviving his clan was something of interest. It hadn’t come to mind that he should continue his bloodline before the snake took over his body.

“What makes you think Sakura can fix your arms when Tsunade couldn’t?”

Orochimaru clicked his tongue in thought once again. “It was never found out if she could not, it was that she wouldn’t even try.”

Sasuke scoffed. “So let me get this straight. You want to kidnap the blonde annoyance, to lure think pink annoyance. Use me to entice her to come with us and then make her heal your arms?” 

Orochimari just smirked and licked his lips slowly. “That’s exactly my plan.”

**~Present Time~**

_ “Wherever you are, Sasuke, she’s moved on. Odd how she is attracted to the ones that are traumatized. Is it because she’s medic? Is there some kind of pull in the universe?” The once obnoxious and weak blonde shook his head. “No matter, at least Kakashi was willing to try…”  _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto looked in the direction of the woods where he stood, unaware the raven was actually there and hearing him. _ “We will still find you and we will bring you home one day.” _

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. “Kakashi and Sakura…? That’s a bit… Weird?” He commented to no one but himself. He had to see this for himself, surely it had to be some sick joke. But why in the hell would Naruto sit out talking to the damn forest with some stupid sincerity towards me if it wasn’t real? 

Does the idiot do it often? Just stand on the damn wall and talk to the trees, as if he was talking to me? Has he cried his heart out with the pain of my departure? How pathetic, better to have spent that time training instead of pining after some astray team mate. No wonder he’s still a damned genin.

He made the hand signs to form a henge and approached the village entrance, feigning to be a traveler in need of shelter for the night. Just like he thought, they fell for it. He wandered through the village aimlessly, feeling out for any familiar chakra signatures. He’d run into Team Seven enough times over the years to still recognize their chakras.

He caught wind of Sakura and Kakashi’s chakra coming from one of the bars. He went into the Shuriken, vaguely remembering that many jounin liked this particular bar. And that when he saw it. 

Sakura was sitting awful close to Kakashi, their sides touching and Kakashi’s arm around her waist, his hand on her hip. Clearly they had gotten cozy. An unwelcome feeling of jealousy formed within him. How could she move on, claiming to have loved him? Why did he care that she moved on, didn’t he just claim he had no use for such a useless girl? 

He also saw Ino, sitting all cozy with Choji, which was a little surprising. Talk about a downgrade, Sasuke thought to himself. However, that feeling of possessiveness didn’t flow in his veins at the sight of Ino with someone else.

He moved closer wanting to hear what was being said. 

_ “Regardless, if he had laid a finger on you that night, I wouldn’t have given a damn about him being a civilian. Neither should you when you’re about to be assaulted. Granted you could barely walk 10 minutes later, your chakra control was probably already affected by then.” _

_ “For being around Tsunade so much, you’d think she would handle her liquor better…”  _

_ “Shame, you were an awful cute drunk.” _

_ “Oh, Sai? Naruto and him get along great now. But he is still amused by antagonizing Naruto from time to time.” _

Sasuke scowled at the conversation. Hearing Kakashi refer to her as being a cute drunk was fucking weird. What was he, fourteen years older than us? And he went after Sakura?

_ Odd how she is attracted to the ones that are traumatized… _

Naruto’s words echoed in his mind, angered once again by the idea that she actually could have pursued Kakashi herself. What could have possibly gone wrong to suddenly make her have some change of heart and not love him anymore? They had counted on that very expectation that she was still infatuated with me, in order to get her to us. Now, what the hell are they going to do? Damnit. 

He continued watching them, his blood boiling as he watched Sakura whisper in his ear. Annoyed that Sakura and Ino seemed restless, looking around the bar but not quite pinpointing the cause of their distress. Were they really strong enough to sense an unwanted presence now? He had still been doubtful that Sakura had become a formidable shinobi, but now it seemed that it may be true, as she scanned the room with a nervous look in her eyes. 

She knew she was being watched, but she couldn’t tell by who. He smirked. He was still superior to her, of course he was. 

As he heard them begin to leave, warning of keeping Ino and Sakura under protection and other bullshit of the like, Sasuke felt the plan wasn’t totally screwed. It was obvious Ino and Sakura were close. Perhaps he could still kidnap Ino and she could just be held for ransom. He kidnaps her, and in exchange for her safety, Sakura has to come with him to Orochimaru. That could work, Sakura is probably some self sacrificing ninja now if she’s a medic. 

He decided to follow Kakashi and Sakura as they walked to his apartment, not even shocking to Sasuke it was the same one he had seven years ago. He perched on a roof and watched as she changed into Kakashi’s clothes. Taking notice of the more athletic build her body had now and even some scars, as opposed to the girlish, untouched skin in his memory. He watched as she laid in Kakashi's bed and he lay behind her and held her close to him, like he actually had something to lose again. 

“Awe, the Copy Nin finally let some emotions out, has he?” He chuckled darkly. “What will you do when she comes running back into my arms,  _ Sensei _ ?” 

And that when he sensed it. He had been careless, and now he had been spotted. He stared back at Kakashi lazily, uncaring. His former sensei’s gaze had been hard and he looked ready to kill as he brought his arms around Sakura even tighter.

“Tell the blossom I said hello,  _ Sensei _ .” Sasuke smirked before disappearing into the darkness. 

Kakashi stiffened, having been staring out his window when he spotted the form on the room facing the direction of his apartment, and upon closer inspection, realized there were red eyes looking at them. Despite the obvious henge, that’s when he knew she and Ino were both being watched, and that it had to be far from good. Only two people that possessed those eyes were alive, and he was pretty sure the elder of the two had no interest in Sakura. His arms tightened around Sakura, now certain he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.

He laid awake all night, trying to figure what to say to Sakura. He had to tell her, she had to be on her guard. He didn’t want her to leave his sight, but he already knew she wouldn’t stand to be stuck in the house or to not go to work. 

Then there was that tiny piece of that still feared that she still had feelings for Sasuke, that she would drop him in an instant. No matter how much he knew she was serious about him, especially after the talk with Tsunade, there was still part of him that couldn’t let go of that fear of losing her. 

And most importantly out of all this. Why was Sasuke here? Why was he lurking in the bar and watching them in his apartment? It just didn’t seem right. What was his motive? And why didn’t he notice his chakra signature? Had he slacked and let his guard down, being so happy around Sakura? Well it won’t be such anymore.

How would Naruto react to this situation? He still swears to bring Sasuke back. Will they fight again? That went rough for both of them last time that happened.

He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating what he would do. He needed to tell Naruto as soon as possible as well. As well as Tsunade, Choji, Asuma and Ino who should know this information as well. He couldn’t believe how easily Sasuke had gotten into the village, how was he not noticed? Even with the henge, the guards should have been able to see through that… Unless he used genjutsu on them. Kakashi sighed heavily

He looked over at Sakura, her pink tresses covering his pillows, her smaller form clinging to his side. The sun was beginning to come up and she would have to get up for work soon. He ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead softly. “Sakura…” He said softly. 

He would protect her no matter what. He’d die before he let something happen to her. It was the cold hard truth. No one had meant this much to him before and he wasn’t going to lose her. 

“Sakura…” He called out a little louder and she groaned. “You need to get up for work.” He chuckled softly, her unwillingness to get up somehow making his heart squeeze.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She grumbled before opening her eyes and rubbing them. She huffed a strand of her hair out of her face before sitting up. “Last night was still weird.”

He nodded and sighed. “Yeah, about that. We need to talk to Tsunade and make sure there is extra guard around the hospital for yours and Ino’s safety. And no missions.” 

Sakura frowned at his last statement but nodded solemnly. “It’s not like I’d been going on missions recently anyway…” She shrugged, seeming only slightly bothered.

“You’re not only our team’s medic, but one of the best medics in the village. We can’t afford to lose you because you’re stubborn.” He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Now come on, before the gambling Hokage comes here looking for you.” 

Sakura smiled softly and hugged him tight before getting up and retrieving her clothes. She took a look at them and scowled. “This dress is a far cry from professional wear…” 

Kakashi slid out of bed. “I was well aware, I woke you up with enough time for us to go back to your place and get your normal clothing.”

He watched as she turned to look at the clock for the first time and her shoulders sagged. He quickly got ready and walked besides her. “Did you sleep okay? You look a little…” He wasn’t sure how to finish that without being hurtful.

She just shook her head silently before leaning into him. “Let’s just go. I need a shower.” He simply nodded in response, not quite sure how to comfort her.

Once he had dropped her off at the hospital for her shift, he went straight to the Hokage tower. He knocked on the door lightly and was surprised to hear an awake and sober voice come through the wood.

“Come in.”

He stepped inside. “We have an emergency and we will need to summon Naruto.” 

Tsunade instantly frowned before pointing at the ceiling. “Well that part is done, now what is the danger?”

Naruto dropped down from the ceiling, instantly sensing the killing distress coming off his team captain. “Kakashi, what’s the matter?” He asked seriously.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, not sure how to say the news other than getting straight to the point. “Sasuke was in the village last night. I don’t know how he got past the guards, but Ino and Sakura felt like they were being watched towards the end of the night last night.” He scowled at the memories. “Sakura barely slept. Just as she had fallen asleep, I spotted him in a henge sitting on a rooftop watching us. I was only able to tell it was him because he had his sharingan activated.”

“And you did nothing!” Tsunade stood up from her desk and yelled.

Naruto shook his head. “No.” He faced Tsunade. “What was he supposed to do? Wake Sakura and risk her panicking?” 

The tension in her body dissipated. “Does she know?” She asked.

Kakashi shook his head. “I couldn’t figure out how to tell her. She hadn’t slept good and didn’t feel well. She still felt wary and I didn’t want to tell her such news before she had to go into work.”

“We need to put ANBU all around the hospital.” Naruto said instantly. “And we need to tell Team 10 and Sakura somehow.”

Kakashi nodded in agreement. “That’s exactly why I’m here.”

“I am going to send them immediately.” Tsunade said fiercely. “Whatever is going on, it’s probably connected to Orochi-”

“Lady Tsunade!” Choji came barging into the office, Shikamaru and Asuma trailing behind him.

“Choji, you can’t just walk-”

“Asuma, he’s fine.” Tsunade assured, noticing the distress in the young man’s expression. “What is it?”

“Ino is gone! We can’t find her anywhere!” 

“What!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Damnit, it wasn’t soon enough!” Kakashi cursed.

“What is happening? What do you mean ‘not soon enough’, Kakashi?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade cursed under her breath. “Shizune, get Sakura here immediately!” She walked around her desk and leaned on the front of it, her eyebrows deeply furrowed. “When did you see her last?”

“I fell asleep on her couch last night after Asuma and I walked her home from the bar.” Choji was still frantic. “I woke up to her mother panicking that she was gone.” Choji’s bottom lip was trembling. “I was supposed to protect her.”

Asuma grabbed his shoulder. “Choji, it is not your fault.”

Kakashi shook his head. “It’s not. None of us sensed him last night.”

Asuma frowned. “Who..?”

Sakura walked into her office and ran a hand through her locks, letting out a heavy sigh. She set her patient charts on her desk and went over to start a cup of coffee. 

She still felt that feeling of being watched. She still couldn’t find anything that seemed out of the ordinary and it was getting on her last nerve. She hated this restless feeling. She sank down in her chair and flipped through the charts. Everything was minor meaning there was nothing that would require her full attention to distract her.

She tried to think about being in Kakashi’s arms, how safe it had felt to be in his embrace. She wished she could have just stayed there with him but she knew that was impossible. However despite that, she still hadn’t slept well at all. She had one of the recurring nightmares about the sharingan again. They had lessened ever since those months where Kakashi let her gaze into his own sharingan, in hopes that it would get her used to it again. It took weeks for her to not shed tears but he would always comfort and not let her push herself.

She hadn’t had those nightmares for months, almost a year now. She’s been healing his eye with no trepidation at all for so long, she had nearly forgotten this nightmare. It hadn’t bothered as much as it did so long ago, but it just didn’t make sense that it showed up again now, as things in her life were going really well.

And then she felt a chill run down her spine before she sensed a presence.

“Sakura…”

She knew that cold, plaintive tone like no other. She froze in place, wondering why he was here. How did he get into the village? Into the hospital and her office? Was he the one watching her since last night?

She turned to look at him, meeting onyx eyes.

“S-Sasuke..?” She stammered before standing back up from her chair, gathering chakra within herself. “What are you doing here?”

He smirked. “Come with me to Orochimaru.”

“What?” She sputtered in disbelief. Did he really just say that? “Hell, no!” She backed away from him. “I will not betray this village like you did!”

“Come on, Sakura. Can you imagine the strength you would have at being trained by not one, but two of the legendary Sannin?” He smirked and took a step closer. “And you’ll get to be with me. We could have a family. We’ll be together, like you’ve always wanted.”

Sakura stared at him in shock. “What did you just say?”

“Come with me. Orochimaru needs your healing ability, and I want to carry on my clan.” Sasuke said, his patience wavering. Why was she just standing there, looking at him?

“You think I’m going to help him?” She spat angrily. “I am not some naive, lovesick little genin anymore!” She growled. “Get away from me! You made you choice when we were 13 when you left me on a fucking bench, you prick!” 

Sasuke’s eyes widened at her words, but gave no response.

“You tried to kill me,  _ twice _ .” She took a step forward. “And now you’re in my office claiming you want me to bear your children, as if that’s all I’m good for? At least Orochimaru recognized medical abilities!” 

Sasuke flashed towards, not standing inches from her face. “So, it’s true then.” He stated harshly. “You really did whore yourself didn’t you? What, were you not strong enough to make jonin? I knew he was a creep but I never thought he liked little children.” He laughed and shoved her. “I knew it was bullshit that you could have surpassed Tsunade.”

Sakura glared at him fiercely. “What the hell are you on about, now? Have you finally lost your mind?”

“Oh, no. I just never thought you’d stop loving me with all your little protests to be with me, let alone sink low enough to fuck our old sensei to make rank.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “How could you…” Her eyes darkened with her anger at the insult. “I was already jonin during the war, far before me and Kakashi had ever become involved. How do you even know about that?” She spat, summoning chakra to her fists and swinging for his jaw. He easily dodged her attack and it was only more infuriating.

Sasuke slapped her. “Look at you. You’re still just a weak little girl. You claim loyalty but you couldn’t even hang on for me! You were supposedly going to be saving grace, or was that some lie Naruto spat back then too!”

Sakura yelped in pain and stared up at him dumbfounded. “I’ll be damned if I spent my life waiting for you to find your team to suddenly be more important than your sick and twisted need for revenge! You showed us time and time again that you didn’t care, so why now! Why are you here!”

Sasuke glared at her, ignoring her question. “You will come to Orochimaru, one way or another. I could care less if you bear my children or not. I wouldn’t want them tainted with your lack of emotional control anyways. If you gave up on me then you never really did love me, anyways. Not that it matters at all.”

“Are you actually jealous?” She stared at him before laughing. “You couldn’t give me the time of day, but now that I moved on, you want me?” She shook her head sadly. “You’re too late. I love Kakashi, and I have for longer than I could even know myself.”

Sasuke’s eye twitched. He grabbed her up by her throat, activating his sharingan and catching her eyes before she could react. “You really think that another broken man is capable of love, let alone how disgusting it is for a student and sensei to be involved romantically? He’s kept everyone he’s ever known out of reach since the death of Fourth, you’re no different. He was probably just horny and you’re vulnerable.” 

Sakura trembled and tried to shut her eyes but she reacted too late, her eyes caught in the swirls of red and black. Not again. 

“You think you’ve grown up so much, but yet you still went after someone who can’t give you what you want. A 20 year old ninja, and yet you still can’t mature past your stupid and childish ideals,  _ blossom _ .” He spat sarcastically. “And maybe, just maybe it is real, and he let you in. It’ll be too bad, because I will kill him for ever thinking he could take what’s been mine since the academy days.” He spat. 

And then he put her in a Tsukuyomi, making her watch Kakashi die over and over again, by Sasuke’s hand. He only held for a few minutes but it would feel like days to her that she watched the horror over and over again.

He dropped her and left, leaving to handle her motivation in the case that that was not enough, the chatty blonde having already stretched his patience enough since he abducted her last night.

Sakura sat on the floor of her office, trembling. She tried to release, knowing it was just genjutsu. But she already knew you couldn’t get out of Tsukuyomi, it had been useless to try. She hugged her knees and cried into them, trying to gather her components. She remembered when Kakashi and Sasuke himself had suffered that jutsu from Itachi, and the damage that had been done. She tried to make herself breathe, trying to figure how she was conscious and not in a coma like they had been. It didn’t add up, even if she was resistant to genjutsu, the mangekyou abilities were far stronger than normal genjutsu…

She shook her head and wiped her tears. Tsunade needs to know right away. She grabbed her charts and gave them the front desk, telling her they needed to be reassigned before leaving. She was running up the road from the hospital to the Hokage tower when Ino’s mom came around the turn. 

“Sakura, have you seen Ino?!”

Sakura glanced at her best friend’s mother, just as she realized where Ino was.

_ You will come to Orochimaru, one way or another. _

“Sakura, come now!” She heard Shizune call. “Oh my god, what happened to you?”

“Sasuke just came into my office!” She called to her mentor, her voice trembling. “What the hell is going on!”

“Oh no, come on! I was coming to get you for an emergency.”

They ran up the stairs just as she heard a male voice ask “who” and many others murmuring. 

Sakura and Shizune entered the office briskly, Sakura struggling to catch her breath.

“My Lady… She was already halfway here.” Shizune started, holding Sakura tightly. “She...encountered Sasuke.”

Tsunade took one look at Sakura and could tell something was wrong, more than just seeing Sasuke. She frowned. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed to be just barely trembling.

“Sakura…?” Naruto tried, moving to her. “Hey, what happened? Did he hurt you?” He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Her eyes snapped and met his eyes and tears instantly forming, unable to hold them back. She held his gaze before shaking her head to answer his question. She turned to her side to look at Kakashi, meeting his exposed eye, seeing his gaze full of concern and she frowned again.

“You knew, didn’t you? That’s why you’re here…” She moved towards him.

Kakashi nodded. “He was watching us last night.” He said blankly, unsure of what to say. “I didn’t know how to tell you… I hadn’t realized it was him until you fell asleep.”

The tears slowly flowed down her cheeks, glistening under the light in the room. “Kakashi, he took Ino, didn’t he!” And then she cried out and threw herself into him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her body, unsure of what else to do. He held her tight in his arms. Tsunade watched them, seeing how unsure Kakashi looked and shook her head as she made a show of flipping her hair, hoping it was enough of a hint to get him to comfort her better.

“We will get her back.” She turned to Shizune. “Was she able to tell you what happened?”

Shizune shook her head. “I only just found her, she was on her way here, turning the corner.”

Sakura shook in Kakashi’s arms. “He wants me to go with him and Orochimaru. I-I refused and he got angry, and told me I-I would join them one or another…” 

“Absolutely not!” Naruto’s eyes flashed red for just a second. “That snake will not get her too!” 

Kakashi glared, stroking Sakura’s hair after noticing Tsunade making direct eye contact with him and flicking her hair across her shoulder. “She will not.” His grip tightened on her.

“Is he still in the village?” Shikamaru demanded.

“I had every shinobi on site spread to lockdown all entrances and to pass the message on behalf of Tsunade as soon as I left the room, and it had only been moments before.”

“This doesn’t explain how I didn’t know!” Choji flared.

“Genjutsu? Isn’t that the Uchiha’s thing with their eyes?” Shikamaru inquired.

Asuma nodded. “He very well could have put the entire household under one long enough to get her out, and made you stay in a dream state.”

Sakura sniffled softly, swallowing down her cries. “Apparently Orochimaru is convinced I can heal his wretched arms, as if I would want to.” She spat. “Oh, and I guess Sasuke wants to be sure his clan is continued on before he gives his body to a snake.” She scoffed.

Naruto looked perpetually confused. “He tried to make Tsunade heal him… But she said she couldn’t, but he was certain she could…”

“I never said I couldn’t…” Tsunade intervened. “I just wouldn’t be swayed by him, especially with the use of forbidden jutsu, no matter how much I miss Dan or my little brother…” Her shoulders went rigid at the topic coming up. “But I still doubt I could have. The Death Reaper Seal often kills the person who uses it, it is a more than powerful jutsu which killed not only the Third but…” Tsunade looked to meet Naruto’s eyes in a solemn gaze.

“My father…” Naruto said flatly. “I’m aware.” 

“I don’t care if I could heal his stupid arms, I will not.” Sakura said spitefully. “But I have to go…” 

Kakashi looked at her. “No.” He said, his grip on her tightening even more. “I am not losing you, Sakura.”

Naruto shook his head. “We will get Ino back without losing you.” 

Choji nodded. “Neither one of you is more important than the other, no matter who loves who.” He affirmed, now calmed knowing the situation.

Sakura frowned, shifting slightly in Kakashi’s iron grip, and resting her forehead on his shoulder. “There’s something else…” Her voice trembled.

Everyone waited and listened while she seemed to build up her morality to speak again.

“I’m sure you figured out he was watching us last night, and was the cause of the unsettling feelings me and Ino had.” 

Sakura trembled. She didn’t know what to do. She just knew she felt safe in Kakashi’s arms but she knew what she was about to say was going to set everyone off. The simple idea that she would go back to him couldn’t even cross her mind. The aura of the Uchiha’s anger filling her office when she refused still left her shaking. 

Her grip tightened around Kakashi as she finally spoke again. “He told me he was going to kill Kakashi…” She choked back another sob.

“He couldn’t believe I was with him. He went off about how it was disgusting and wrong.” She glared at the wall in front of her. “And insinuated that Kakashi was a pedophile and when I went to hit him in response, he finally understood that it was real.” Her nails dug into Kakashi’s back as she tried to keep her composure. “Berated me about loyalty, telling me I never loved him. I betrayed him. Told me I was just a whore looking to get up the r-ranks… And that if I ever thought someone like Kakashi was capable of love than I’m no less of an idiot than I was when we were 13. But I didn’t know he took Ino until her mother found me...” She shook. “I just guessed because we both felt some unwanted presence last night and then he popped up in my office, and she had liked him back then too so I thought maybe he was finding a different medic that…” 

“Sakura, it’s not your fault.” Naruto said sternly. “And you are definitely none of the things he said.” His anger was beginning to flare again and it was all he could do to keep his emotions in check. “I will find him myself.” He looked at Team 10. “No better search party than us right?”

“No. Last time I sent a mission after Sasuke with emotional attachments involved you almost died.” Tsunade spat.

“Lady, they aren’t chunin and genin anymore.” Shizune cut in. “And I think if we send the right balance of experience it will be a good set up.” 

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to convince anyone in this room to not go after them. It’s personal for us all.” Asuma agreed.

The fifth just sighed. “You all act like you’re the boss around here.” She grumbled. “Fine, then. I want Sai and Yamato in your group as well, making three seasoned former ANBU in your ranks. A Hyuga as well. The more strength you have against Sasuke, the better. I’d say an Inuzuka for tracking, but you already have Kakashi.” She slouched against her desk. “And do not go against Orochimaru. Get to Sasuke before he returns to wherever the hell they are holed up. The more you have, the better.” She sighed. “Yamato is the mission lead.”

She hoped Kakashi and Asuma wouldn’t take offense to Yamato being lead, as they were far too invested in this mission emotionally. While Yamato was part of Team Seven, he was not involved with Sakura, nor did he have the same attachments to Sasuke that the three of them have. Asuma was her sensei, there was no way she could truly trust he could think logically at all times. 

Everyone nodded and left the office.

“Me and Kakashi will find Sai and Yamato.” Sakura affirmed.

“I’ll find Neji and Hinata, at least one should be able to go.” Naruto said fiercely.

“We will meet at the gates in half an hour, that should be ample time to pack and round everyone shouldn’t it?” Asuma stated, watching Choji and Shikamaru. The boys only nodded.

Temari came running up the steps to the tower. “I need to speak with the Hokage right away!” She exclaimed.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened. “Temari! What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

She hesitated before looking at the group and her eyes landing on Sakura. “We have intel that Orochimaru is-”

“It’s too late.” Kakashi stated plainly. “Sasuke already has Ino…”

Temari's eyes widened before looking at her lover’s team. “I’m sorry, I got here as fast as I could. But we thought he was after Sakura…? Gaara sent me here, we weren’t sure how reliable the intel we got was but we didn’t want to risk it. ”

“They’re using her best friend as ransom…” Choji said, clearly bothered. “We just organized a resume squad and need to retrieve the rest of it.” 

“Let me come! I’m in order to do whatever I can to help.”

“Temari, I don’t think-” Shikamaru started.

“Please.” Sakura cut him off. “We need all the help we can get.”

Naruto nodded. “And there’s nothing like a little wind jutsu to help out!” He gave a smile before jumping to the rooftops, bounding from one to another towards the Hyuuga compound.

Temari nodded and glanced at Choji, who looked explicitly more distraught than Asuma and Shika. She walked up to him and pressed a hand to his arm. “I know you care about her, we’ll get her back.”

“Sasuke is such a drag.” Shikamaru groaned before shaking his head. “Choji and her just got together and he had to go and kidnap all because he’s jealous of Kakashi? He didn’t seem so interested before he left.” 

Asuma shook his head. “This isn’t about interest, it’s about opportunity. He wanted to carry on his bloodline, Sakura just seemed convenient because he assumed she’d still fall to his feet.” He sighed. 

Sakura scoffed. “It’s not even just that. Orochimaru wants me to heal his arms. I’m sure the revival of his clan was just some manipulation on the betraying sannin’s part.” She added bitterly. “I should have knocked him into the next decade but I was in shock…” She shamed herself.

“You can’t blame yourself, Sakura.” Shikamaru added. “We haven’t seen him since the war and he only sided with us then because he wants to be the one to destroy the village. It’s not like we expect to just walk into our town without making himself known.”

“Whatever the case, we need to go get ready to leave the village, and scout it out before. Chances he had already escaped before Shizune raised the alarm but we must be certain. This mission consists of some of the strongest shinobi, we cannot risk leaving if he is still here.” Kakasi said in usual laid back but firm demeanor. 

“He’s right.” 

The rest of the group departed to round up their things and fellow shinobi.

Naruto knocked as politely as possible on the door to the Hyuga complex in his urgent state. Hiashi answered as always with a smile, already sensing Naruto’s chakra. His expression changed when he noticed the serious aura around the usually cheerful young man. “Naruto, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Sasuke. He kidnapped Ino to try and make Sakura join him and Orochimaru.” Naruto said in an even tone. “Tsunade has commanded that at least one Hyuga goes on the rescue mission. I would like to ask for both Hinata and Neji.” 

Hiashi thought a moment before nodding. “I will also send Hanabi. She is quite fond of that one teammate of yours, the former ANBU that uses ink? I also think it would do her some good to go on a mission, it’s about time she is no longer stuck within the village walls. She has much to learn as the future head.” 

Naruto couldn’t help but smile. “You mean Sai.” Hinata had mentioned before that Hanabi was curious about Sai, but frowned in confusion. “I thought you didn’t like letting the clan heads get involved with village business.”

Hiashi thought for a moment about Naruto’s observation. “Neji and Hinata are technically branch members, which is why they went to the academy. Hanabi is the next clan head, but she must see danger and know what it means to protect someone.” He sighed softly. “Sasuke and Orochimaru are a danger to the village which is where we live. And it would also seem that while Hanabi wishes to follow most principles of the clan, she seems to want to be closer to the village.” 

He was never a fan of this, sticking well to the traditions of the Hyuga clan, not ever really close to anyone outside of it. However, that seemed to be where this generation of Hyuga had changed. Neji and Hinata have both fallen for someone outside of the clan, and it now seems that Hanabi will as well. As long as the Hyuga genes were kept pure for the next leader, perhaps he could learn to be okay with it, granted it would be a rather odd arrangement if his younger daughter married outside of the clan.

“She has expressed interest in being a genin team leader. I usually would not support this, but it has seemed that this generation has changed many things, and if she will lead the clan maybe she should experience being part of village relations before she makes such a fundamental decision for our clan.” 

Naruto had listened fully with all the respect he could have. It always bothered him that the clan never did anything unless there was a war, but he was glad to see them possibly beginning to change that.

“That sounds like a good idea when you explain all that then.” Naruto beamed, but it faltered. “We’re supposed to meet at the village gates soon. I don’t need to talk to them, we’re gonna fill everyone in on the run. I still need to get ready while Kakashi and Sakura find Sai and Yamato.”

Hiashi nodded. “I understand the urgency. Go on, I will inform them of the mission.” He watched as Naruto took back to the rooftops into the direction of his apartment, pride swelling in his heart that his daughter would find such a formidable shinobi to love.

Naruto bounded back to his apartment and quickly packed all his weapons and some dried food rations. Before leaving he grabbed his sage scroll and swung it around his shoulder to hang behind him. He sighed and left, running into the rest of the current Team Seven on his ways to the gates.

“Naruto.” Sai nodded towards him.

“Who is coming from the Hyuga?” Sakura asked.

“We are getting Hinata, Neji and her little sister Hanabi!” He smiled. “I had only requested Neji and Hinata. Hiashi had volunteered Hanabi, saying she needed to go outside of the village walls? That was kind of shocking.”

Kakashi and Yamato raised their eyebrows, knowing the history and ways of the Hyuga.

“It definitely is, but you have always inspired change in people.” Kakashi said with pride. 

As they ran to the gate, he thought more deeply about his statement. How this team was the reason he even opened up even a little bit again. How much Naruto reminded him of Obito, and Sakura reminds him of Rin more and more everyday. How much of himself he had seen in Sasuke, and how much he put into trying to stop him from taking the path of vengeance. How it was Naruto who had almost convinced him that letting himself be with Sakura was worth facing the fear of loss once again. Worth having something to lose, granted really he already had something to lose before he let himself fully love her. 

He looked to each member of his team, to Naruto in front of him and Sakura first. The determined yet angry aura that wavered of Naruto was nearly tangible. To his right where Sakura was right beside him, her fear and perseverance to save her friend just as in reach. He watched Yamato and Sai, trailing behind on either side, the unwavering camaraderie and loyalty in their expressions as they trailed after the three towards the bridge.

He thought of the friends he had made that he had kept just out of reach for years, knowing deep down it would kill him inside if something happened to Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. Even Genma, Shizune, Iruka, and Anko. He had always had something to lose even when he kept his distance, but the pain would be so much greater if he had ever let himself love. But the more he really admitted it to himself, he wasn’t far from feeling the pain he tried too hard to avoid the longer he had been around Naruto and Sakura. As for Sakura… The time they spent together just slowly became more and more, until they were just always together when she wasn’t at the hospital or with Ino or Naruto.

Reaching the gates, meeting everyone there, he smiled his usual eye crease.

“How many missions are we going to take that involve Sasuke?” Neji asked in his usual agitated tone.

“Neji!” Hinata chastised.

Naruto shook his head. “This time he’s gone after Sakura, again, and Ino. He’s crossed the line.”

“What are you saying, Naruto?” Yamato watched the jinchuriki carefully.

“I’m saying that from here on out, he’s not my brother. He’s not my best friend. He’s not my comrade. He’s an enemy.” He ground his teeth together. “I can’t keep watching him hurt the people I care about.”

“Naruto…” Sakura rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s not get hasty. The goal of the mission is to retrieve Ino, correct?” Yamato asked.

Kakashi nodded. “Sasuke is still under the influence of Orochimaru, remember.”

Sakura frowned. “He seemed perfectly well aware of what he was doing before.” 

Hinata watched the team with compassion, knowing how much Naruto struggles with the troubles surrounding Sasuke and his desire to bring him back from the darkness.

“We should go. Some Anbu reported here earlier saying there was no sign that they are still in the village.” Asuma stated softly, noticing how antsy his team was getting with all the talk. “Please remember the bonds between Ino and her team go further than just the academy and being genin together. Their clans have been comrades alongside each other for generations, and all three of my team are the next clan heads to take an oath to protect one another, and this is especially hard for Choji, as we all know his feelings for her.”

Shikamaru and Choji nodded, keeping silent but turning to start leaving towards the gates. 

The rest soon followed into the forest. Hinata kept close to Naruto as they leapt through the leaves. Kakashi and Sakura were together, Yamato jumping to the head to lead the envoy. The team leader stopped below the branches a moment, realizing they hadn’t even spoken of plans. “Wait a moment!”

Everyone stopped for a moment, staring at the captain of the mission confused.

“We need to discuss a formation and find a trail before we go high tailing to nowhere.” He gazed over at Kakashi expectantly.

The copy nin slid the scroll from his vest and performed the hand signs to summon his ninken before placing his hand on the ground. “Do any of you have something that could have Ino’s scent on it?” He looked pointedly at Choji.

Sakura shook her head and Choji looked nervous. 

“I don’t have anything…” He said solemnly.

Sakura smiled. “Choji, her scent is probably still all over you from last night. And you slept at  _ her house _ .”

“Kakashi’s ninken can separate your own scent from hers.” Asuma nodded.

“Pakkun, Shiba, and Bisuke, find the scent of Ino. You’ve been around her once or twice. Follow it, and if you remember Sasuke’s scent still, follow that one as well. He kidnapped her. Report back to me if you find a trail.”

“You got it boss.” 

They went and sniffed Choji a few moments until they found the more feminine scent on his clothes. “You’re her boyfriend, aren’t you kid?” Pakkun asked bluntly.

Choji’s face turned red and he just nodded. 

His nose wiggled and nodded. “That’s it, let’s go.” 

And then the ninken were gone in a matter of blurs taking off.

Yamato nodded, clearly pleased with the success of finding a way to track them. “Okay. We have three Hyuga, so I want one in the front, one in the center and one in the back. Which of you three have the longest range?”

Neji and Hinata exchanged glances before silently agreeing on something.

“Captain, Hanabi does, but she cannot be in the front of line. Understand, she is the clan heirass and must be protected. Neji is further than mine.” She stated quietly but confidently.

Yamato nodded. “I understand. I am going to do a 2,3,2,3,2 formation. Neji, you will be in the front with me since you have the second superior sight range.” He paused a moment to think longer about his comrades abilities and strengths. “Shikamaru, Temari, and Choji you will be the next group behind me, two long range users to use on the enemies ahead, and Choji to give power hits I know the Akimichi have when they get close.”

He thought about how to best protect Hanabi in an emergency with her in the center. “Hanabi in the center and Hinata in the back. Sai, because you have the super beast scroll and can summon anything, you will be with Hanabi, in the case that this gets too dangerous and a threat to her life, you are to form a beast and escape with her and protect her.” He took note of Hanabi turning just the slightest bit of pink and grinned and a knowing look passed over Hinata’s features, a grin crossing his face to hear no argument.

Knowing Hinata would be the rear eyes, he glanced between the rest of the team. Sakura needed to be kept within the inner part of the formation as the medic nin and a target of the enemy. “Kakashi, Sakura, and Asuma, you will be between Hanabi and Hinata’s pairs as a group of three, because you all have close and strong combat skills. And we also want Sakura surrounded as our team's head medic and one of the targets of the enemy so she is to be in the center of you two.”

He glanced at Naruto, sure the ninja knew his place now but still stating it and the reason.“Naruto, you will be in the back with Hinata, as you have the most chakra and can handle an ambush attack with your shadow clones and toad summons, as well as your enhanced resilience from the nine tails. Hinata also has her protective trigrams to hold off an enemy use should it be needed.” 

Everyone moved into the formation given without much questioning to their captain. They were focused on saving their comrade, best friend, and or teammate. Sakura hated to be treated as if she were fragile but she knew she had to stay out of harm's way to be an effective medic. It didn’t mean she always had to like it though. She could still feel the fear slowly creeping into her mind again but she tried to keep watching for the next branch to land on, and the next and the next in hopes of distracting herself.

“Sakura…” Naruto called softly from behind.

Kakashi gave him a side glance, curious in what he had to say.

“What?” Sakura inquired.

“What happened?” Naruto asked directly. “You seem different, shaken. And not like you only seen Sasuke. I’ve seen that and this is different.” His eyebrows furrowed. “You’re shaky and torn up like you were traumatized, not just surprised…”

Sakura looked away from both Kakashi and Naruto. “Nothing…” She tried but her voice cracked, giving her away instantly that it was a lie.

“Sakura, did he do something else?” Kakashi asked, and she could hear the venomous threat meant toward the Uchiha lying in the tones of his voice.

“You’re acting like Sasuke after the time me and Jiraiya ran into Itachi and Kisame…” Naruto realized, his eyes widening with worry.

Sakura gulped. She didn’t want to make them worry more. If they found out she’s been through a tsukuyomi they might make her return to and stay in the village. 

“Sakura…” She could hear Kakashi try to steady his breathing.

“He… He didn’t just threaten to kill you.” She turned to face Kakashi. “He made me watch all the various ways he would have thought to do it…” She swallowed again. “It was only for a few mere moments…”

“Sakura! You shouldn’t be pushing yourself!” Hinata exclaimed.

“I’m fine!” The pinkette insisted.

Kakashi was doing everything he could to not lose his temper, not with her, but at the very thought he used any sort of that technique of the sharingan on her. He should have known by now that Sasuke was beyond redemption, but it still surprised just how low he could fall in how he treated his own teammates, let alone the conspiring against the village in such a way. They all should have learned by now.

The pangs of guilt he used to feel for believing he failed the raven kid were beginning to turn into contempt and revulsion.

_ Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.  _

He tried so hard not to feel that way about Sasuke because he knew there could have been a chance he could have gone down a similar path, but the Uchiha chose over and over again to have revenge instead of camaraderie. How much more could he look the other way, as he watched him hurt his team over and over again, the two who still held hope for him until this particular betrayal?

That fact that he put Sakura through a tsukuyomi, not just a genjutsu. He still wondered how she was even conscious, let alone out of bed.

“Yamato, we need to stop. My ninken will be able to keep a trail and follow them to wherever they go.” Kakashi called out with a neutral tone, the same one he had used when he was the leader of missions. 

“Kakashi, I said I’m fine!” 

He gently grabbed her wrist as he stopped on the next branch, pulling her to a halt. “Sakura, even I was down after a tsukuyomi had been used on me.” He pressed. “Stop fighting us on this.” His tone held a little more authority in the last statement. His grip was gentle but it was still firm.

She knew he was just trying to look out for her but it was annoying that he wouldn’t let it go. Annoyed at the tinge of authority in his voice, even though she knew he was considered second in command on this mission, even though he was technically her team leader. Her best friend was kidnapped and she did not plan on stopping until she found her.

Everyone else had stopped within yards of each other. Yamato came upon the back of the group, looking at his pink haired teammate. “Sakura, you should have been cleared by a medic.”

She huffed annoyed. “I am literally the medical director, and I said I’m fine.” She snapped. “My best friend is literally about to be at the hands of the two biggest rogue nin of our village, and we are stopping over some damn visions.” 

Naruto put a hand on his lifetime friend’s shoulder. “Sakura, even I know they aren’t just visions.”

“Ino’s safety is not worth trading for yours.” Asuma stated bluntly. 

“I am fine!” She tried to insist.

“Sakura, you’re barely holding it together.” Shikamaru pointed out. “Your best friend was just kidnapped by your revenge sick teammate that’s suddenly hellbent on having you, and he just used a forceful genjutsu on you. No one here is expecting you to be okay.”

“What if she needs medical attention, Sakura?” Hinata pleaded. “You have to have full stamina in case she has been severely injured…” Hinata knew that Sakura knew she was right but sometimes you needed to hear from someone else.

Sakura leaned against the tree, the exhaustion hitting her. “I’m fine. You know I’m resistant to genjutsu… I’m just tired and my head hurts. We don’t need to stop…” She trailed off, knowing she didn’t sound very convincing. 

“Sakura, you can’t push yourself to your limits and then expect to be of help when we get there. Or if anyone else gets hurt, you have to be able to be the medic, not one of the ones who needs a medic.”

Yamato looked at her. “You either need to rest and get a handle on your emotions, or I will have to send you back.” He said it in his usual tone of authority.

He knew Sakura would be angry but she was well aware that he did what was best for the mission and that he showed no sympathy. He treated them as ninja and wouldn’t ‘baby’ them. He’s made that clear since the first mission on Tenchi Bridge.

She frowned deeply at her captain’s words, but she knew he meant it. She just accepted it and slumped against the tree. “Fine. But we won’t rest a minute longer than it takes for my head to stop hurting.” She huffed.

Yamato nodded. “We’ll make camp below while we are still in fire country. Everyone dropped below besides the remaining Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata.

Kakashi picked up Sakura with one hand supporting her back and his other hooked under her knees. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice came out harsher than he meant but it had bothered him.

“Because I knew Tsunade, or Shizune, wouldn’t have let me go if I mentioned it.” She stated tiredly. “And there was no way I wasn’t going on this mission when it’s my fault he took her in the first place…”

“What about after?” Naruto asked. 

“I told you when you asked…”

Hinata watched her, admiring her strength, but also worried. “Sakura, you know more than anyone that it’s not wise to go on a mission worn. And you are worn mentally…” She spoke softly, hoping to anger her friend.

Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled before resting her head on Kakashi’s shoulder and sighing. “I’ve never been a ninja that could keep my emotions from clouding my judgement Hinata…” Her expression turned into a bitter scowl as she thought to herself.]

“It’s my biggest downfall, and the reason we’re in this situation today, because it was my emotions that let that bastard live.” She mumbled vehemently, angry at herself.

“No.” Kakashi said sternly. “You and Naruto biggest strengths are the compassion and kindness you still hold in your hearts even after everything you’ve seen.” He looked from Naruto as he said and to Sakura. “Never forget that, either of you.” 

Naruto nodded, feeling some of the same feelings towards himself. “I’m done trying to save him. I meant it.”

Sakura nodded. “He really thought he could just swoop in after  _ seven years _ , and that I’d just run right into his arms, ready to just be some baby maker and not an actual kunoichi.” 

Kakashi smiled then. “Well, you’ll show him, now won’t you?” His grip tightened around her body. “Only after you recuperate. And I would love to know how you are still conscious right now.” 

“I’m resistant, but I couldn’t avoid it like I can some others. I just kept telling myself it wasn’t real. And I just…” She shivered. “I’m not unaffected, trust me. I’m just…” She looked away. “I can’t let something happen to Ino…”

He nodded softly before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “We will get her, I promise, but it will  _ not be at your expense. _ ” He nodded to Naruto before jumping down the base of the tree, joining the rest of their rescue squad. 

“Kakashi, you want to do the honors of starting the fire?” Asuma joked lightly.

“Maybe after I make our medic relax.” Kakashi said offhandedly.

“It better not be in out ear shot, that would be a drag…” Shikamaru groaned.

Sakura turned red as Kakashi laughed, thankful his mask covered the slight pinkish tint that showed up on his own skin. “I actually hadn’t meant it like that but I’ll keep that in mind.” He gave his normal eye crease before gently setting Sakura against a tree. He grabbed both of their packs and began setting up the tents.

“Kakashi, you might as well only set one up to save on space.” Yamato commented neutrally. “She needs to have a guard anyways. “The less setup we have, the less it will draw attention and time saved in taking it down anyways.” 

The spiky haired nin nodded as he continued setting up.

Sakura had given up on trying to seem fine now that it was out in the open that she really was far from it. She watched Kakashi setting up the tent,trying to keep distracted when Choji sat next to her. 

“I think Ino would kick your ass if she ever found out you were going to risk yourself like that for her.” He commented quietly.

“She might have.” Sakura laughed softly. “Tsunade is gonna kill me when she finds out…”

“Just take care of yourself too, Sakura. I know it’s hard, but we have to remember to keep ourselves in check.” He chuckled a bit. “Not all of us are fortunate enough to have the crazy chakra reserves and healing capabilities Naruto has.”

She smiled genuinely then. “You’re right…”

He rested his hand on her back. “She would have done the same for you, I’m sure of it. But we need you most of all to be cautious and in control. Recover first, so we have the greatest chance of saving  _ both of you _ .” He gave her a small smile before leaving her side to talk with Asuma, Shikamaru, and Temari.

Yamato came over to Sakura next. “I’m glad you decided to rest.” He said with a careful smile. “I thought you were going to pummel me like Naruto for a second.” He tried to joke a little.

Sakura smiled up at him. “I wanted to for a second, but I know you were right.” She sighed. “I wouldn’t have expected any different from you, Captain Yamato. We both know I let my emotions get the best of me at times, even with the improvement I’ve made.”

He nodded softly as Kakashi came back. “Alright, time to get your hard headed self in a bed. You need to sleep.” 

Sakura slowly stood up. “I don’t know if I want to do that.” She grumbled. She walked into the tent, crouching a bit as she entered. She smiled as she saw the two cots laid side by side, laying on the one closest to the door. 

Kakashi watched her as she went into the tent and laid down before sighing.

“So, you need to fill everyone who wasn’t in that office on all the details of what happened and of this mission.” He looked at Kakashi. “I’m aware I’m the Captain because I don’t have as much emotional tether to Ino as her team and Sakura, nor do I have any bonds with Sasuke.”

Kakashi scoffed. “I think this may be the one move that will make them give up on Sasuke.” He glared at the ground. “I never truly gave up on him, but after this. I can’t keep believing he’s still able to saved…”

Asuma came up, knowing his friend held an enormous amount of guilt for the Uchiha’s choices. It was unspoken between the circle of friends, but it was easy to know he blamed himself. He always did. “I have Sai, Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata gathered around the soon to be fire so that we could fill them and Yamato in on the details.” 

Kakashi nodded. “There’s no time like the present.” He said nonchalantly, before making his way to the pile of sticks the rest were gathered around. 

He performed the katon no jutsu, igniting the pile instantly. The irony in using that technique wasn’t absent from his mind, knowing it was one of the main jutsus of the Uchiha. It only made the bitterness growing towards Sasuke grow deeper.

Even Naruto had given up on him now… 

He sighed, starting at the beginning with the night at the bar when Sakura and Ino felt watched, explaining that he realized Sasuke’s presence watching him and Sakura as she slept in his bed. Ending with the events that passed in Tsunade’s office.


	5. Nightmares, Rescues, and Memories

_She was paralyzed as she watched the scene before her. No matter how hard she tried to move, she just couldn’t get her body to respond. Her eyes were wide as the tears streamed steadily over her cheeks._

_Kakashi was limp as the raven haired man held him by the throat. A large shuriken was protruding out of his back, one of the blades wedged in between his right shoulder blade and spinal cord. He coughed up blood as he tried to speak._

_“Sa...kura.” The silver haired nin coughed._

_Sasuke’s cold gaze stared at him. “Did you really think you would keep her from me?” He seethed._

_“Kakashi!” Sakura cried out. “Sasuke, stop!”_

_Kakashi struggled to turn his eyes towards Sakura, his chest heaving as it became even more difficult to breathe._

_“None of this would have happened if she had just come with me, Hatake…” He smirked. “Say goodbye.”_

_Sakura tried to force her body to move as she watched Sasuke throw him. Horrified as she watched the man she loved die as Kakashi landed directly with the shuriken as it pulled him backwards, and finished puncturing through his body, the tip of the blade coming out of his chest. He convulsed before going still as his eyes rolled back._

“Kakashi!” She screamed in her sleep. 

The silver haired nin jumped up instantly, glancing down at Sakura. Her skin was pale and she was soaked in a cold sweat. 

He knew this state all too well.

“Sakura…” He called out softly. He gently shook her shoulder. “Sakura, wake up.” He kissed her forehead. She started trembling and tears were streaming down her face. 

“No...No!” She sobbed. “Sasuke, no!” She thrashed around, flipping over. She had flung her weight into his chest, her arms coming around him, gripping his torso tightly.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close and kissing her head. He buried his face in her neck before talking in a low, consoling, but slightly firm timbre. 

“Sakura, I love you,” He rubbed circles into her lower back. “I’m right here. Wake up and look at me…” He shook her shoulders a little more roughly this time. “Sakura, please wake up.” His voice gained some urgency as she continued to cry out in a panic.

The pink haired woman suddenly shot up out of bed, stiff as a board. Her eyes were wide and stinging with tears. A chill ran through her body as she shuddered. She raked her fingers through her hair as her chest heaved with the heavy exhales. Her heart thundered in her chest and she could hear it pounding in her ears.

“Sakura, I’m right here.” He grabbed her hands and brought them to his face. “Look at me,” He carefully and slowly brought his hands to rest over her face, brushing his thumbs over her cheek bones. He steered her gaze towards him, making eye contact her. “It was just a nightmare…” 

She looked at him, staring into his eyes. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her breathing. It wasn’t long before she buried her face into his neck. Her arms moved to wrap around him. She sunk into his embrace, anchoring herself to him.

She focused on the fact that she could hear him breathe. She could feel his pulse, which was slightly elevated, on his neck against her arm. She could also feel each rise and fall of his chest, feel his breath run across her messy locks on top of her head. She focused on the circles he still continued to massage into her lower back, grounding herself in everything that showed life in him. 

It had seemed so real, so vivid. And she knew deep down that it could become a reality. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to see Kakashi get hurt because of her. However, she also knew he would give his life for her, or anyone else. 

Kakashi just held her, he didn’t know what to say. He knew there was nothing that would stop the rush of fear that was rushing in her veins right now. Nothing he could say would stop the horrors she was shown from returning. It was months before he stopped waking up in cold sweats, believing he was still being pecked away by birds from Itachi’s tsukuyomi. He felt her body slowly calm, her breath evened. She seemed to be grounded now. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Sakura…” He murmured softly in her ear.

She nodded softly. “I’m… sorry that I woke you.”

Kakashi shook his head and tightened his embrace a moment. “It’s okay, I understand…”

“Kakashi…” She sighed. “I can’t bear the thought of people getting hurt over trying to protect me…” 

He took a sharp intake of breath. “Sakura, no.” His voice was stern, but it was earnest. “You are not going to join him…” 

She frowned. “What choice do I have?” She snapped. “Ino could already be hurt because of me, and now he’s threatened you over me!” 

“Sakura, listen to me!” His voice had an edge to it. “I will not let you sacrifice yourself.”

He stared into her eyes. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. She was the embodiment of happiness. She was _his happiness._ This was the exact thing he feared before he let his walls down. He couldn’t lose her, like he had lost everything else. She had promised him she wasn’t going anywhere. His heart pounded in his chest as the thoughts of not having her in his arms ever again raced through his mind. Thoughts of never seeing her smile again or kissing her. He brought his hands up to gently cup her face, not sure what else he could say, knowing full well he was probably just making her angry.

“I will not let my best friend die over selfish emotions!” She hissed, trying to keep her voice low, despite her anger. He tried to pull away from his grip, her eyebrows turning down in a glare towards him.

“It’s not selfish!” He insisted. 

“Oh, yeah! We get to stay happy and together while Choji suffers knowing the girl he's loved all his life was killed in an attempt to bait her best friend!” She retorted, her eyes narrowing. “Totally not selfish!” Her voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.

Kakashi winced softly, realizing that, maybe okay, yes, it might be selfish for him to choose his love over their friend’s love. 

No one thought about choosing between them, himself included. Why did she? 

Does she ever think to take care of herself, to protect herself too? Her heart ached. She always put their team first, healing and healing until her hands burned from chakra use and it flickered out. They would have to force her to stop, or else he was sure she would pour ever bit of her life source into them if it meant they would be okay. 

So naturally, she’s more than prepared to give herself over to the snakes of the leaf if it meant her best friends lived and loved and went on as a ninja. Even if it meant her misery, or her death. 

The silver nin pulled her close once more, despite her attempts (rather weak ones, in his opinion with his knowledge of her own strength) to fight his pull. She settled for huffing in annoyance and refusing to look at him.

He gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him and gave her a chaste kiss to her lips. “I just got you, I’m not going to lose you, damnit. This isn’t about you _or_ Ino coming home. It’s about _both_ of you coming home.” His tone was resolute, no argument. “If you think for even second that anyone on this squad, especially Naruto, and _me_ , would ever let you join those traitorous snakes, then you truly don’t see how much we care for you.” 

Sakura’s gaze at him softened at his words, and she reached up to press her hands against his. Her eyes welled up with tears, which only angered her a little more. She wasn’t supposed to be this person anymore. People weren’t supposed to suffer because of her and she wasn’t supposed to cry anymore. “Kakashi…” She spoke softly.

He wiped her tears away softly with the pads of his thumbs. “Sakura, I love you.” He mumbled softly. He pecked her cheek, her nose. He just showered her face with kisses. “And I will protect this team and the people I care about, and especially you.”

“I don’t need protection…” She grumbled, even as she smiled at his affection.

“We are dealing with Orochimaru and Sasuke.” He chastised. “There’s a reason we have a 12 man squad.” He sighed. “And it’s not about whether I think you need my protection or not, Sakura…” He said with clear irritation.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve always protected me, and _me first._ I’ve always been the weakest one of Team Kakashi…” 

He took a lock of her hair into his hands, playing with it. “That may have been true once.” He smiled. “But now, I’d protect you first because living life without you in it isn’t bearable. Because I care about you, and I know I can keep you safe…”

Before she could say anything back, he winced slightly before resting his head on her shoulder. He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

She frowned, knowing exactly where the pain was coming from. “Why didn’t you say something?” Now she sounded like an irritated nurse, Dr. Haruno coming into action now. He knew that tone much too well, and knew the lectures that usually came with it. It was the same tone she used on all of their team after hunting them down after missions to force heal their injuries, even if they were minor.

“I didn’t want to add to your stress, or have you using precious chakra on me.” He inhaled and exhaled slowly once more. “I’m fine, the pain will fade in a few moments. I didn’t always have orders to be healed regularly, if you have forgotten.”

She gave out an aggravated noise before pushing him onto the bed and straddling his hips. “How many times do I have to tell you? We are literally in the field, right now!” She scolded before raising her hand, the green glow of her healing chakra already present, and gently pressing her palm over his sharingan. “And that was before it started to effect your body in such a way, before you had used it to such extents to where it would _fucking bleed_.” She huffed something about ‘stupid and overly resilient men’ under her breath, but he just smiled as he gave in.

He let out a defeated sigh, and then another one of relief as her chakra worked its way into his eye. He rested his hands on her hips, before a smirk played across his features.

She frowned. “What the hell are you down there smiling about?”

“We should play doctor more often.” He said in a playful tone, before pressing his hips upwards.

Her face instantly turned a dark shade of red. “Kakashi!” She hissed, completely undignified.

He could tell his eye was fine now, so he rolled them over so that he was towering over her. “Hmmm?” He kissed down her neck, nipping softly. “I think you could use the relaxation release gives you…” He gently ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. “Your entire body is still tense, and we have to be able to run today.” He chuckled mischievously. “It would be a shame if we had to stop because your muscles got too tense.”

She was still cherry red as she let out a small whimper. “Kakashi…” He used all her willpower to push her very irresistible man from her body with her hands pressed to his chest. “I… can’t.” She looked away. “Not right now.”

The older ninja instantly stopped his teasing and turned her face back to look at him again. “Okay. I understand.” He pecked her lips softly before laying back down on his side to watch her.

She turned on her side to face him. She just gazed over all of him, knowing she could never bear the thought of not having him. They had been together for hardly two weeks now, but it felt like so much longer. She gulped softly as the guilt settled in. 

“Kakashi…” She reached out to grip his hand tightly. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be, it’s fine.” He brought an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. “I understand.” He kissed the top of her head.

He rested her forehead against his chest and sighed. “Thank you..”

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair. He learned quickly that that calmed her and he tried to note anything that could ease her anxiety.

He knew she wouldn’t want to think about it, but he also knew she needed to talk about it. Things ate at Sakura from the inside out, and he didn’t want her to be in such distress.

“Sakura, what were you dreaming about?” He asked her quietly.

She stiffened at the question but took a deep breath. “It was just one of the many visions I was shown of Sasuke killing you…” Her hands stopped moving along his back. “I was paralyzed and couldn’t do anything but watch and scream…” She shuddered at the memory.

Kakashi nodded softly, not asking for any more details. “I’m right here. Just remember that.” 

She nodded softly, before slowly falling back asleep. She felt safe in his arms, and took the feel of his body against hers as a constant reminder that he was safe, at least for the moment.

Kakashi knew they still had a couple hours before the others woke up, well, if her screaming hadn’t woken them. Now that he really thought of it, he was sure the sounds of screaming definitely woke up a squad of camping shinobi. 

He was thankful that no one had come to the tent, she would have hated for anyone to see her in such a distraught state, maybe besides Naruto and Hinata. He also knew he wouldn’t be going back to sleep, so he just continued to stroke her hair, hoping the relaxing effect would last through the rest of her sleep.

Sai had been sitting at the fire, finding himself unable to sleep, before he heard Sakura cry out. He had instantly run over to his teammates’ tent, before he could hear Kakashi already beginning to console her. He smiled a bit, a bit shocked to hear such a comforting tone come from the legendary copy nin that would be, Kakashi Hatake. He listened for awhile, making sure Sakura wouldn’t need any other assistance. 

Soon he returned to the fire to sit and watch the flames dance in the dark. He heard another tent open and turned to see Hanabi walking towards him. He gave his usual smile and waved at her. “Hello, Hanabi. Are you well?”

The young Hyuuga watched him for a moment, fighting a blush before nodding. “I’m okay, just a little cold.” She sat next to him by the fire.

“Neji is on watch at the moment, but I haven’t been able to sleep.” Sai spoke matter of factly. 

She nodded. “I think it was Kakashi-sensei’s next, right?” She wondered aloud.

Sai nodded. “I believe so, but I may take his watch.” He said thoughtfully, thinking Sakura may need their team leader at her side.

Hanabi smiled, also having heard Sakura’s terrored screams. “So, is it true that Kakashi and her are together?” She asked.

Sai nodded. “I don’t think I’ve seen Sakura as… Happy since I met her.”

She nodded softly. “I think it’s sweet that you’ll take over Kakashi’s watch so he doesn’t have to leave her.” She scooted a little closer to him.

“The book says that building friendships is easy when you do things to help them.” He smiled at Hanabi. “I’d protect my team anyway I can, but I will also protect you if that time ever comes.”

She stared back at Sai, before kissing his cheek. “I’m glad.”

Sai watched her for a moment, before raising a hand to touch the spot her lips had caressed ever so lightly.

Neji watched the scene from a branch above their camp, a small smile gracing his lips. He could only imagine the thoughts running through the socially inept shinobi’s thoughts at the moment. He wasn’t surprised to see Hanabi make a move. She had always been more bold than Hinata, even going as far to have disputes with Hiashi as she got older. He also knew that Sai would protect her and she would never be in danger in his presence. 

“What was that for..?” He asked the girl quietly.

She shrugged. “Because I wanted to.” She got up then and walked back to her tent.

Sai pondered for a moment, not sure what to make of her action. He decided he would have to ask Naruto and Sakura for advice on this one.

Just then the obnoxious blonde came out of his tent and stretched. He came to sit down on the log across from Sai by the fire. “Can’t sleep either, huh Sai?”

“No, not quite, Dickless.” 

Naruto scowled at the nickname. “I’d tell you to ask Hina all about that just to prove it’s wrong, but I think she’d faint.” He laughed off.

“Do you think Sakura is okay?” Sai asked softly.

Naruto’s expression turned back to exhausted, which was exactly how he felt.

It was obvious to anyone who knew her well that she was far from okay. Her best friend was just kidnapped by the guy she used to pine after. Sasuke put her through a tsukuyomi, showing her Kakashi’s death by his hands over and over again. His teammate had already been through so much emotional torment by Sasuke, and the fact it continues even after she finally moves on angered him beyond belief.

He sighed heavily. “Sakura wears her heart on her sleeve. As a shinobi, she bears many more emotions than most, as do I.” He smiled a bit. “Most people have grown accustomed to that part of us. Some still point it out as weakness. However, this time around, I think she’s trying to hide them.” He sighed. “She is supposed to be the one to save people, and right now I’m sure she has convinced herself she has put Ino and Kakashi in danger by refusing Sasuke, let alone everyone else on this mission.”

Sai nodded. “Do you still believe there is hope in bringing Sasuke back?” He knew this was a sensitive subject, having learned to not call him a traitor and so on.

Naruto was silent for a few moments before shaking his head slowly. “I would have believed it, even after him kidnapping Ino. He’s done so many things, and I tried to believe that once he got his revenge, he would come back to us.”

Sai watched him intently, knowing the story of the Uchiha clan.

“But, after finding out he put Sakura in a tsukuyomi, and doing it basically out of pure jealousy…” His expression hardened, and the firelight only made him look even more angry.

“I can’t believe he still cares for us if he would put Sakura through that. He has threatened to kill us, tried to kill all three of us many times.” He laughed coldly. “However, it was antagonized, or we were in the way of his real goal. It was able to somehow be excused. But for him to suddenly decide he was going to just use Sakura for a means to an end, not even deciding he did love her…” He shook his head. “It’s unforgivable. She’s a shinobi, not just some baby machine. I don’t even know if she wants kids at all…”

Sai nodded before glancing at the tent. “She had a nightmare…”

Naruto nodded. “I heard, but I figured I’d let Kakashi handle it.” He smiled. “Sakura doesn’t like to be seen as weak, even though she isn’t, the less people who see her in a shaken state, the better for her.”

Sai smiled genuinely. “She is quite strong, as we both know, so why doesn’t she think so?”

“Oh, she knows.” Kakashi came out of the tent and chuckled. “But it doesn’t stop her insecurities and comparing herself to the rest of her class, let alone her teammates.”

He looked up at the trees above them. “Neji, it’s time for my watch.”

“Actually, I was going to take your watch for you, Kakashi.” Sai smiled.

Naruto watched the two before smiling.

Kakashi looked at him before shaking his head. “I’ve got my watch, but thank you Sai.” Then he gave an eye crease. “Besides, I believe you have a question and something to maybe explore on your own, Sai.” 

Sai’s eyed widened before he smiled again. “Ah, yes.” He turned to Naruto. “What reason would a girl kiss my cheek?”

Naruto stared at him blankly before busting out laughing, trying to quiet himself. “Why do you ask, Sai?”

“Because the young Hyuga girl I’ve been paired up to protect kissed my cheek, after telling me I was sweet.” Sai watched Naruto, confused by his reaction.

Neji landed silently between them. “Naruto, you’ll wake the whole camp with your howling if you don’t shut up.” He turned to Sai and couldn’t help the slightest bit of a smile. 

Kakashi sighed and shook his head at his team’s antics. “Sai, are you sure you didn’t read anything in a book about this?” 

“No, I have not. Nothing comes up about kisses in friendship books.”

“Didn’t I suggest you read Icha-Icha?”

Sai frowned. “Sakura told me not to read those if I was looking for ways to build relationships with people…” 

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow. “Well, I beg to differ. You would know what a kiss means if you had read them.”

Naruto just rolled his eyes. “Pervy Sage is smiling down on you, such a loyal fan you are Kakashi.” He smiled fondly, before laughing even more.

Hinata came out of her and Naruto’s tent to see what was going on. She rubbed her eyes blearily as she approached them. “Naruto…?” She called out softly. “What’s so funny?”

The poor Hyuga fought the urge to go check on Sakura herself, remembering Naruto’s words about trying to not draw more attention to her. She wondered when her sometimes absent-minded boyfriend became so careful.

Neji looked at Hinata and shook his head softly. “It would seem that Hanabi kissed Sai’s cheek, and the former ANBU is not quite sure what to make of it.” 

Hinata's eyes widened before she smiled. “I remember a certain person who was confused when Tenten made a similar action.”

Neji’s face turned a light shade of pink before defending himself. “I knew what it meant! I was just surprised!”

Sai looked at Neji, noting that he was sure him and Tenten were a couple, and wondering why he was embarrassed by the information.

Kakashi sighed before sitting next to Sai. “Okay, Sai, let me explain this to you.” He gave his normal eye crease of a smile. “When Sakura and I got together, she kissed me.” He smiled at the memory. “Now, me and Sakura had been treading that boundary between friendship and romance for awhile, and Sakura is also a grown woman and bold about it, so her crossing such boundaries in a bold manner suits her.” 

Sai stared at his team leader with curiosity. “So, a kiss is a show of affection…”

Kakashi nodded. “Yes. Or lust, take your pick, it all depends on the situation. It can even be both…” He added the end with a sly tone.

“Kakashi!” Naruto hissed, hating the insinuation behind it. Hinata turned a little red herself now and hushed Naruto.

“In terms of the young Hanabi, Hyuga tends to be more reserved. She’s not as shy as her elder sister, but she won’t cross such blatant boundaries as Sakura would. Not to mention she’s also a young girl who tends to be more insecure.”

“So, Hanabi, is expressing romantic interest in myself?” Sai concluded out loud.

Hinata giggled softly. “Yes, and believe me I hear all about it. She’s quite curious about you.” 

Sai frowned. “But she is fourteen …”

Naruto had finally calmed down but chuckled nonetheless. “How many years are between Kakashi and us again?” He said with a smirk.

“Hey now, that was... different.”

Sai was not quite convinced. “She’s so… Young.”

Hinata nodded, and Neji showed no response. They were well aware that Hiashi seemed to kind of like the ninja, but it was never talked about in ways of _now_ idea. 

“It would seem pretty much everyone besides our medic is awake.” Shikamaru commented as he walked up to the scene, the concern hidden somewhere in his lazy tone.

Kakashi took a look around and nodded. “She needs the rest…”

Everyone nodded, well aware of the unspoken.

“Let’s start packing up and covering our tracks while we wait for her to wake up. We need to get moving quickly in case of injury to Ino.”Yamato called out as he began taking down his tent and repacking his gear which he had already pulled out of the shelter.

Everyone followed suit, packing up their own shelters while Kakashi stood watch, keeping a close eye on the perimeter. After about an hour, Sakura came out of the tent. She had slept for almost two hours since falling back to sleep.

He glanced at her, and was happy to see she seemed much more rested and calm. The stiffness in her body was gone. Her hair was put up pulled back and she seemed just as confident as she was any other day. He smiled softly behind his mask.

“Have any of you ate since yesterday?” She crossed her arms and eyed her squad. She knew ninja had a bad habit of eating poorly on missions.

They looked at each other before laughing nervously.

She huffed. “Figures. Don’t even think of putting that fire out.” She ducked back into the tent before coming out with her pack. She always brought things to cook quickly on missions that were of actual sustenance. She fished out finding one of her storage scrolls before making the hand signs to release it as it rolled open. She started plucking around finding things she knew her usual team members liked.

“Ramen!” Naruto pounced over to her to grab one of the instant cups. “I already know where I’m going to get the water!” He whispered excitedly.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Naruto bounded off to some stream nearby. “There’s jerky and dried fruit rations as well. Help yourself.”

She stood up and walked away. She began pulling the cots and things from the tent while everyone found something to eat from her scroll.

Kakashi came back to help her silently. They packed everything up quickly. Once the tent and the rest of their belongings was packed up she eyed Kakashi. “Did you eat?” 

He nodded and gave his normal eye crease as he held a bag of fruit and a bag of jerky. “I was going to make sure you did as well.” He said as he tossed her the bag of dried fruit.

She caught it with ease before her lips formed a small smile.

“Everyone, get back in formation and let’s head out.”

Kakashi summoned one of his ninken. “Lead Yamato and Neji to the hideout, Pakkun.” 

Pakkun bounded up to the front with Yamato and Neji, following his orders.

“What the fuck is your deal, Sasuke?” The blonde spat out venomously as he dropped her to the ground in front of Orochimaru.

“What is this?” The elder man asked curiously.

“Motivation.” Sasuke said bluntly.

Ino hands her tied behind her back but she still forced herself into a sitting position and stared back at Sasuke. “You’ve got some fucking nerve.” She spat.

Sasuke looked back at her. “I forgot how chatty you were.” He scowled.

“I forgot how painfully arrogant you were.” She growled.

“Is this the Yamanaka girl?” Orochimaru asked.

“Yes, she’s Sakura’s best friend.” He glared at the floor. “Turns out, she’s not so head over heels for me anymore. She’s slutting around with Kakashi.”

Ino fumed. “Oh wait, that’s right, she was just supposed to wait for your self righteous ass to just suddenly decide revenge wasn’t more important! Sorry, I forgot to remind her when she smiled a _real smile_ for the first time since you left her on a fucking bench.” She seethed. “At least Kakashi has a fucking heart.”

Orochimaru chuckled. “Well, she’s terribly feisty.”

Ino turned to look at the creepy man before her. She had heard enough about him. He killed the third hokage. Tried to kill Naruto. She knew he was the deranged teammate of Jiraiya and Tsunade. 

“Ah yes, the irony. One traitor trained by another.” She retorted in disgust.

“I imagine your plan is for Sakura to come rescue her. Her joining us in exchange for Ino’s safety?” Orochimaru pondered.

Sasuke nodded. “I also plan to kill the copycat bastard, I’m sure he’ll be with her.”

Orochimaru laughed. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you Sasuke.” 

“I don’t know what the fuck he’s got to be jealous over.” Ino glared at the two men before he.

Sasuke slapped her across the face. “None of your goddamn business.”

Ino glared at him as she spat the blood from her teeth cutting into her cheek at him. “Everything about my best friend is my goddamn business, you prick.” She narrowed her cerulean eyes at him. “Then again, you know a damned thing about friendship, would you!” She continued to glare at him, her body tense and ready to react to more blows. “And if you think for a second any of us will let her join you, you don’t know the first thing about being a Leaf shinobi!” 

“How do you expect them to find us?”

“I’m sure they have a whole squad coming for us, and Kakashi has his ninken to track. I didn’t bother trying to hide myself.”

The snake shinobi frowned. “That means I’ll need a new hideout when this is all over, what a shame.”

“You’re the one who wanted Sakura in the first place.” Sasuke chided irritably.

Ino stared on in disgust. “What the fuck for?”

“To heal these wretched arms.” Orochimaru sneered.

“You think she’s going to help you?” Ino laughed now. “Sakura wouldn’t do a damn thing for you, even if her life depended on it.”

“True, but now it’s yours that depends on it.” He chuckled darkly. 

Ino glared. “Team Kakashi won’t be the only people coming, you know.” Then she smiled. “I would just bet my own team leader is itching to do some damage to the man that killed his father.” 

Orochimaru gave a sinister smile before licking his lips and kneeling down to Ino eye level. “I’ll kill him just as easily as I killed Hiruzen-Sensei, darling.” 

She glared. “Oh yes, so easily. That's why you had to call upon the first and second right?” She smirked. “Because you knew you couldn’t beat him on your own.”

Ino shivered then, the fear setting in, even as she braved against them. She hoped there would be enough people to save her, and that Sakura wouldn’t really sacrifice herself to him.

She longed for Choji’s embrace right about now, the feeling of safeness she felt in his arms. Here it was cold. Everything was, the air, the floor. Sasuke and Orochimaru just looked cold hearted as they stood there silently, just waiting.

She wondered what she ever saw in Sasuke back then. He was always cold and distant. Arrogant. He couldn’t be bothered with any of them. She remembered what she had heard Naruto tell of the story.

_I’m done playing ninja._

“It shouldn’t be too long before they arrive.” Sasuke said, before grabbing a kunai and grabbing Ino roughly by the hair and raising her up. He stabbed her in the top of her thigh, not vital but enough to bleed and cause a lot of pain. She cried out in pain and thrashed, trying to get away from him.

“You sick bastard…” She growled out as she clenched her teeth in pain. 

Sasuke just smirked. “Just a little more motivation.” He chuckled darkly. “They should be here soon, I wonder how many they sent.”

Orochimaru smiled pleasantly. “Ah, well the more the merrier.” He stated with a sinister pleasantry lilting in his voice.

She groaned out in pain, her breathing ragged. It hurt so much, but she could heal it. She was trying to decide if it was such a good idea. If she healed this non-life threatening wound, would they dish out that was? Was that a risk worth taking? 

For now, she decided to deal with the pain. She’d prefer to at least be alive if her friends were coming to the trouble of retrieving her. And she knew they would, there was now way they would leave her behind.

Not Sakura. Not Choji. She knew she drove Shikamaru insane but she didn’t doubt his loyalty for a second, not one bit. She bit her lip, tears pricking her eyes, but she fought them. She growled out as she ground her teeth. If she was going down, she’d be damned if she was a little bitch about it.

She couldn’t tell how much time had passed as she watched her blood pool around the floor. It seemed to be forever, just sitting in silence. She turned and wretched around to try and not so much pressure on her arms. She could feel that there were rope burns on her wrists at this point. They were burning and she could feel an extra sting of pain everytime she moved. It was agonizing. She had just let her eyes slip closed when something brushed against her.

Mice? She glanced around before she realized it was an ink creature. 

Hope rushed through her veins as she realized it was the same scouting mice she heard Sakura tell her Sai used. She heard the angry voice of one certain blonde knucklehead echo through the corridors. 

“SASUKE!” 

She saw wood penetrate the floor around and create a cage over her body. She wanted to panic at first, before she sensed the chakra signature.

Or rather, _signatures._ Her eyes widened as she realized how many of them came. Some of them were even unfamiliar. 

Sasuke jerked his head to somewhere down the hall, she supposed the entrance.

“I expected them… Later.” His eyes narrowed. “Surely they had to rest.”

Orochimaru laughed. “Ninja from the lead are persistent, don’t you remember?” He looked over at Ino, distaste clear in his yellow eyes. “Of course, my experiment is here. Tsk.”

“Ino!” Sakura called out, the distress clear in her voice. 

Panic rose in the blonde's heart. Why the hell is she out in the open! She should have been somewhere safe, stayed back. Not right here with them. No, no, no. That’s not how this is supposed to fucking work, damnit.

“Sakura…” Sasuke called out in his distant, but deep lilting tone.

She heard the footsteps hasten. So many steps. She was shocked. What were there, maybe 9 people? No, there’s more…

“Sasuke!” 

“Naruto, get her out of here!” Ino screamed.

They came running into the room where she could see them now. Yamato, Neji, and that one little pug of Kakashi’s. They were followed by Shikamaru, Choji, and Temari?! Another Hyuga(is that Hanabi?) and Sai? And then there was Asuma, Sakura and Kakashi, followed by Naruto and Hinata. 

Twelve people. All for her. She knew she was the next head of one of the five main clans, but she didn’t think they would risk so many of their best ninja against Orochimaru, even for that length. 

Tears flowed down her cheeks. “Choji, Shika!” She sobbed, not able to seem so strong anymore. What good would she have really done for herself? Her hands were tied, she couldn’t have made a single hand sign if she wanted. She wasn’t Sakura, she couldn’t channel chakra into strength to break the ropes.

“Shut it!” Sasuke snapped. His eyes landed on Sakura. “Have you made a decision then?”

Her eyes were dark emerald and angry as she met Sasuke’s gaze. Her eyes slid over to Orochimaru, the same disgust lying in them. “Let Ino go.” 

Ino couldn’t ever remember a time when her pink haired friend sounded so dangerous.

“I believe there was an arrangement in order for this to happen.”

Kakashi had his sharingan uncovered and activated. He stood tall and foreboding, ready and waiting for someone to make a wrong move. Him and Asuma on either side of Sakura, Asuma had his chakra blades out, ready to attack.

She felt something wrap around her wrist. She looked down to find a shadow circling her arm. 

Sakura took a step forward. “You will release her before I do anything.”

“I’m afraid that’s not how this works…” Orochimaru said sweetly.

Sasuke’s eyes didn’t leave Sakura. He grabbed his katana, moving to weave it through the wood limbs surrounding her to stab her once more.

Suddenly the wood moved and wrapped around his wrist, and shoved him out.

“Now!” Shikamaru called. She quickly ripped the ropes with his shadows.

The wood dispersed from Ino before she jumped up and heaved herself in their direction as she sent a burst of healing chakra to the gash on her thigh. 

Orochimaru went to stand before finding himself paralyzed. His eyes narrowed deeply. “A Nara.” Before he shot out his snake sword toward Ino.

Hinata was in front of her in an instant. “Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!”She continued to block the blows of the sword from Ino. 

She lurched towards them once more, before Choji ran for her and brought his arms around her. “I’ve got you.”

“Ino! Are you alright!” Temari ran over to her, immediately cutting the fabric around her wound. “I’m so sorry, we didn’t get to the village in time to warn you!” 

Sakura ran to heal her, knowing Shikamaru could only hold Sasuke and Orochimaru for so long. “Oh my god…”

“Motivation…” Ino grumbled. “It wasn’t fatal, just painful and lots of blood…” She huffed.

She turned to Temari and offered a smile. “It’s no problem, really.”

After Sakura finished she turned around. She channeled chakra into her fist as she ran towards Sasuke and punched him straight in the face. She heard the definitive crack of his jaw breaking. Temari hurriedly bandaged the wound properly. 

Shikamaru let the shadows go as his arms began shaking and he couldn’t hold them anymore, and the part of the plan was done now. 

“I will never fucking be a part of this.” She seethed. Orochimaru was on her in an instant, but not before Kakashi and Naruto were at her back. 

“You won’t lay a finger on her!” Naruto growled.

She shot another chakra laden punch into his chest, knocking the breath out of him just as he was about to perform his fire jutsu. 

She was the distraction, using the main target to keep their attention. She hoped it worked.

Sasuke's eyes became activated just before Neji’s hit landed, neutralizing his chakra use. Another hit, and he’s unconscious

Sasuke fell to the ground, another thump following Orochimaru’s body doing the same from Hanabi’s gentle fist.

Everything held silent as they held their breath, ready to attack, just in case it didn’t work.

Naruto was the first to loosen. “I still don’t understand why!”

Yamato sighed. “This mission to retrieve Ino, and it was supposed to be before she got here.” 

“We need to go, they won’t be out for long.” Neji said distantly, his byakugan active. “The chakra is already breaking the barriers. Hanabi needs to leave now.”

He retained a fighting stance as Yamato nodded.

“We all need to leave now.”

Kakashi watched Orochimaru carefully. “How many of you have emergency transfer scrolls?” 

Yamato, Asuma, Temari, and Neji indicated they had them. 

“My scroll is for my village, but I need to report back there anyway…” Temari explained.

Yamato nodded. “Everyone divides up into groups of three then.” He stated matter of factly.

“Hinata and Hanabi can come with me, ours is set in the Hyuga compound unlike the rest.” 

“Asuma, take Choji and Ino. Take her straight to the hospital after.” Sakura said in her medic voice, an order not a request.

“I’ll take Sakura and Naruto.”Kakashi said plainly.

“That leaves Sai and Shikamaru for my scroll.” Yamato smiled curtly.

Temari gave Shikamaru a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’ll contact you as soon as I can.”

He nodded before returning a discreet kiss on her forehead before she made her signs with her scroll and disappeared.

The four with scrolls quickly made the signs over them as their pairs held onto them in some way. Just as Sasuke’s eyes opened, the air around them swirled and went fuzzy as their surroundings changed.

Sakura felt her stomach turn, this particular jutsu was harder on the body, which is why it was for emergencies. She felt dizzy.

They all appeared at the gates, with the exception of the Hyugas. 

She instantly grabbed onto Kakashi’s arm as the world continued to spin. She closed her eyes as she waited for it to fade away. She felt hands on her hips, steadying her.

She heard Naruto whine. “I hate doing that.” He huffed.

“Agreed.” She groaned. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Nausea and dizziness is much better than being mortally injured or dead.”

Naruto straightened and nodded. He watched Sakura before taking a deep breath. “You need to go to the hospital too.” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, surprised Naruto was going to be the one to address this further.

“Why does Forehead need to go to the hospital?”

Everyone went silent, looking at one another, deciding who would tell, if they would tell. If it was worth Sakura’s wrath to tell.

The blonde narrowed her eyes before setting them on Sakura. “You had better tell me.”

“I’m fine.” Sakura tried to insist as she opened her eyes and stood straight. The world was no longer spinning.

Kakashi frowned. “Sakura…”

Naruto groaned. “Stop that! You can’t get mad at us for not taking care of ourselves if you won’t do it!” 

Sakura wanted to knock him upside the head, but she knew he was right. And she was trying to get a hold on her anger issues these days. 

“Sasuke used his genjutsu on me when I refused to go with him… Before he abducted you.”

“Sakura!” Ino stood up with effort and stomped over to her, well as much as you could stomp with a limp. “Let’s go. Infection check for me, psych eval for you. You idiot!” The blonde simmered. “What the hell were you thinking going on that mission! Did you even tell Tsunade!”

“I was saving you!” She huffed as Ino grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the hospital.

“They could have done that without putting you at risk, damnit!” 

“I’d be damned if I wasn’t on the rescue squad when I was the reason you were kidnapped in the first place!”

Ino stopped and looked at her seriously. “You cannot seriously be blaming yourself for this.” She frowned. “Sasuke being a traitorous and unrightfully jealous bastard is _not your fault._ ” Ino sighed exasperated. “So help me, Forehead, if you ever risk yourself for me again, I’m going to knock you into next month, you hear me!” Ino shrieked at her. 

Sakura grumbled as she crossed her arms. They walked on to the hospital for a minute, before Sakura stopped and hiked Ino up onto her back, insisting she only worsen the damage by toughing through the pain, telling her she did stop the bleeding but nothing else.

Shikamaru came to stand by them. “Sakura is just as troublesome as Ino isn’t she?” He smiled softly.

“I wouldn’t call her troublesome, but stubborn is definitely a word that comes to mind.” Kakashi smiled and laughed before it died out.

“She really would have given herself to them if there was no other way, wouldn’t she have?” Asuma stated.

Naruto frowned. Kakashi nodded.

“Why! She just got with you. She's the head medic of the village! She’s supposed to be my advisor, alongside Shikamaru, when I become hokage!” He emblazoned. “Why would she give all that up, to become miserable, a missing nin, and Sasuke’s personal baby maker!”

The entire thought made Kakashi ground his teeth, but he understood. He couldn’t be too mad at her for it, because he would have done the same for any of the current Team Kakashi.

Shikamaru shook his head. “Naruto, if you really think about it, it makes sense.” 

“Her and Ino are the same in a lot of ways. Rivals all the same. Ino and her both take care of other people, long before they take care of themselves. Ino checks us over herself, even after mandatory mission return check ups. She makes sure we eat, go out and socialize.”

“She makes us live a little, not just be a ninja. It’s bothersome but it’s necessary.” Shikamaru laughed. “Let me guess, Sakura chases you down and heals you all herself? I know you have a habit of avoiding hospitals at all costs. Kakashi. Naruto, you think you’re invincible. Sai, you just follow the suit of the other males in the team, right?”

Yamato nodded. “Even though I go for my visits, Sakura always comes to check and make sure everything was healed correctly.”

“Sakura blamed herself for this, she blames herself for a lot of things. She felt responsible for Ino’s safety as her friend but also because she feels like if she had agreed to go, she wouldn’t have been hurt in the first place.” Kakashi sighed.

Everyone began to go their own ways as Kakashi began walking home, sure that Sakura would come to his place after she was done at the hospital. There was a dreadful feeling in his chest, the very feeling he was so intimidated by before he finally let himself love her fully. That fear of losing her, the thing he would have to get used to living with. 

She wouldn’t always be safe within the hospital, within the walls of the village. Sometimes her medical capabilities would be required on missions. Sometimes she would go on missions with her team, just like the past couple days.

He couldn’t stop protecting her, but he couldn’t expect her to put them first. He started to realize why most couples aren’t on teams together.

But he’s loved her before and it worked, it had to keep working. 

He steered away from the path to his apartment, towards the grave stone. He found his way there easily. He weaved his way through the village and it’s people with ease. 

He stood at the cenotaph once again, like a stone. Silent and sad. His shoulders were hanging. Relationships of any kind have always been difficult. Everything seemed like it would be easy with Sakura. Now he feared this need for her would start to interfere with that. She didn’t like being treated like she was fragile. 

She seemed so mad at first, was she still mad? Did she understand? Was he actually selfish like she said, or was she just angry because he wasn’t going to let her sacrifice herself?

He knew she didn’t have any less value for him, but it didn’t make it hurt less that she was willing to give him up so… Easily?

Could it really be that easy, to choose saving Ino over having a life with him? To save Ino and have to be demeaned to nothing more than a homemaker by Sasuke everyday? Something she didn’t want, or at least not at this current point in her life?

There’s no way that was an easy conclusion, but how could she just accept it so well?

Then he thought of every time he’s thrown himself to her protection, the exact same thoughts flowing in his mind as hers for Ino

_As long as she will be okay..._

“God, I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to do this…” He sighed out loud. “Sakura takes the protecting ones she cares for to such an extreme degree… How is it I was able to let myself love her now, but fifteen years ago, I couldn’t let myself love you? Even when I tried? I don’t feel healed. I don’t feel any less… Pain.” 

He ran his hand along Rin’s name on the stone. “She’d make the same decisions you made without a second thought. She’s so much like you, Rin…” He smiled. “Falling for the distant team mate and being such a caring person, never giving up on people. She believes in Naruto just as much you believed in Obito. Falling for _me_.”

“Why do they parallel us so much? Our team and the sannin, in so many ways. In some ways, it’s so painful to watch.” He frowned behind his mask. “But in so many ways, they are so much better. I believe in them.”

“ _I have to believe in them._ Not because I love them, not because they’re my team, or because they are the first genin I ever passed. Because they are the ones to lead the next generation.”

He smiled, looking up at the sky. “I can see it clear as day more and more as I spend more time with these jounin and chuunin. The Third had such a big flame, and it burns within each of this class, the ones who witness his death.”

“I come here to talk to you and Obito often, always after missions. This one scared me, the simple thought to lose Sakura, even if she still lived, wretched at my heart. It was so different. It was terrifying, really.” He laughed.

“Ah yes, so funny, something scares the legendary copy cat ninja, the cold blooded killer of ANBU. He’d fall apart if he lost one little ill tempered medic. Sounds kind of cliche in a way?” He pondered. “I bet Jiraiya knew we’d be together long before it was a thought in our hearts. He probably would have written an Icha-Icha novel with the main characters in love resembling us in subtle ways.”

The copy nin stared at the stone. “Things are different now than they were back then. After Minato-sensei passed…” He tensed a bit. “I was… I couldn’t take it. It was too much. I couldn’t see Naruto without it bringing everything back. I just went back to ANBU, a deadly tool for the village. It wasn’t until Kurenai and Gai pleaded to the Third that I got out. Feeling anything hurt too much, so I didn’t let myself feel.” He smiled wide. “And then they put that little brat on my team, except now calling him that is a term of endearment.”

“I remember how uncanny it was when I first saw them. Naruto instantly reminded me of Obito, acting like a fool and spewing about being hokage. Absolutely in love with Sakura and cared so much for her.” He ran a hand over Obito’s name on the stone. “Sakura was just like you, open and caring, and head over heels for the other teammate. Sasuke was a spitting image of me; cold, dutiful, and distant. A prodigy, the last of his clan. When they passed the test, I couldn’t refuse them. I tried to be what Minato was, but I’ve felt I never filled that expectation. Sasuke never listened to me the way I listened to him…” 

Kakashi huffed and looked at her name again. “How were you able to love me, how is she able to? I’m no good at this. I like being in control of things, but now it feels like everything is slipping from my grasp. I had steeled myself, told myself no matter how I felt, I would never act on my feelings. I’d never be able to be what she needs anyway, I couldn’t be that for you…”

“How did I know I’d find you here, sulking like always?” 

Kakashi turned to the voice of the senbon user. “What do you need?” He tried to sound bored.

“I think the real question is, what do you need?” Genma looked at his hand on the stone, placed over Rin’s name. “We all know she’s like her, you know.” He chuckled. “It’s part of how we could tell you fell for her. I bet they would have been best friends. I can see it now, Rin taking Sakura around the hospital as an intern. Welcoming and cheery. Ready to teach her the entire medic nin way.”

Kakashi smiled and chuckled a bit himself.

“You know, talking to your dead friends about advice is counterproductive.” He drawled past his senbon. “They can’t answer you, and tell you’re acting like an idiot, like a completely normal man. ” 

Kakashi glared at him slightly. “Just how am I being an idiot?” 

“You’re not going to mess it up, and you think you will. You’re staring at Rin’s name, thinking about how you couldn't love her, even when you tried at first, so how can you possibly love Sakura?” The brunette deadpanned.

Kakashi stared at him. “That wasn’t exactly… What I was thinking.”

“Sure it wasn’t, but it is in between the lines of your thoughts. I’ll tell you the answer. You refused to feel anything back then, we all knew it. We all seen it, and it started to look like our arrogant bastard friend wasn’t coming back, those three went to the Hokage.” Genma smirked. “You still tried to be distant but we, _I_ drug you out of the house.”

He bounced his senbon. “You refused to teached anyone until the angsty mix of two failed team become one come across you. Nostalgia hits and something in you turns and you wonder many, many things and suddenly decide it’s worth trying life again. I’ll let you think back on what some of those thoughts were.”

_What is Minato’s son really like?_

_Can I help Sasuke not become like me?_

_Will Naruto become Hokage like Obito wanted to, or will he tragically die too?_

_Sakura reminds me so much of Rin, it hurts._

_She also seems to act like a lovesick teenager, not a shinobi._

_They actually passed, they cared more for their teammates than rules…_

“What brought you here today? Besides the guilt of surviving yet another mission past them. What’s really the stress here?”

Genma had always been blunt, he learned a long time ago it did no good to tiptoe around the silver haired man. Just get to the point, it’ll irritate him either way.

Kakashi stared at him a moment before sighing. “It didn’t strike me just exactly how similar she was to Rin until today. Sure, she was caring and outgoing like Rin, but she was also ill-tempered. Today, when she was willing to sacrifice herself to save Ino, she had accepted it openly. Willing to give up everything she has, everyone she has. Her job, her future as the medical director, being by Naruto’s side, being a medic. _Being a kunoichi.”_ There was a shudder that went through him as the memory came back, one he tried not to recall ever. “Just as Rin gave her life to my chidori without a second thought to save the village… Sakura was ready t give up everything if it meant we would be safe from them...” 

“Give up you, and your relationship.” Genma said plainly, not beating around the bush like Kakashi was. “Kakashi, you do realize it’s acceptable to not be okay with that? You’re her man, of course you’re not okay with her throwing herself to the fire. Or to feel even an inkling of doubt when you witness something like that.”

“But I understood it!” Kakashi defended. “I couldn’t be mad at her, because I would have done the same thing for her, for Naruto, for our team or even you! Asuma, Kurenai, or Guy!”

“You can accept something, and still be hurt by it.” Genma said dryly. “I thought you of all people would understand that? Or is that why you have your hand on Rin’s name? Even though no matter how many times we tell you it’s not your fault, you still don’t believe it. She loved you, and she loved this village, and it’s people. So does Sakura, and I guarantee you she would have done the same damn thing if she had been Rin instead of Sakura. But that’s one thing you love about her, isn’t it? Her sense of duty, even past her emotions?”

Genma’s gaze flickered over his shoulder and then he smiled. “Kakashi, we’re ninja. Our lives hang by a thread and things change every day. No one expects you to let go of the one person you let in completely. Not even her.” He winked before puffing away in a cloud of smoke after a series of hand signs.

Kakashi felt her chakra before he heard her. He couldn’t turn to look at her, what if she’s still angry? Angry that he wouldn’t have let her do it if it came down to it? 

He felt her hand on his shoulder, and it squeezed. It trailed down his back, before she wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face between his shoulder blades. He took a deep breath and let alone but it didn’t release a single bit of tension. His hand was still over Rin’s name, it wouldn’t even be the first time she found him like this.

He felt her chest expand against his back, but she said nothing. He tried to keep breathing. Her presence calmed him, even just the tiniest of bits. She would wait until he was ready to talk, she always had waited. 

Why was she able to be so patient with him? Would she ever tire of it, of him? 

How much did she hear? Is she mad that he was here, comparing her to the girl he might have loved and married if life wasn’t so cruel? He couldn’t love her then, but would she be like Sakura is now if she had ever made it to adulthood? Patient, caring, never giving up. 

He was sure she would have. 

He sighed. “Sakura… I’m s-”

“Kakashi, are you really about to apologize for comparing me to Rin, for seeing parts of the girl you loved in me?” There was a touch of humour and affection in her voice and it surprised him.

He turned around to face her, glancing down at her face, and caught the happy glimmer in her eyes.

“I…”

“You’re not the first or only one to see it, or tell me. We learned about her in the academy you know, it’s even taught that she had loved you.” She placed her hands on his face. “And there is no shame in realizing that if given the chance, you would have loved her back. That you love her now. I’ve known that for forever.”

“And it doesn’t...bother you?” 

“Why would it?” 

“Uh… Most women don’t like comparisons.”

“Most women also have types and so do men. I don’t think it’s insulting to know you fell in love with another medic who insistently took care of you, even if you were indifferent and distant.”

“Damaged.” He said softly.

She frowned, before pulling him to start walking back to his apartment. “We’re all damaged. That’s part of our lifestyle.”

“What’s it with you medics being overly understanding.” He chided.

“Empathy makes the job worth it.”

He smiled sadly. “Life’s unfair, you shouldn’t have to bear burdens such as emotionally stupid men like me.”

“Stop that, you deserve someone who cares for you, you’ve spent the last however long sacrificing yourself and feeling guilt over people who cared for you. You’re far from a burden. You’ve more good than harm to me.”

“But now I have you… who frets about her teammates' health. Who believes in her idiot best friend, falls for the distant and damaged boy, and is more than ready and willing to give her life to save someone else’s. However, I can’t say Rin had a temper or loved our sensei romantically... ” He cracked a smile under his mask.

“Hey, my temper is usually justified...And she loved you, which is similar enough.”

His eyes softened. “I think you both have this incessant need to take care of people. Or the whole village itself.” He sighed. “And it scares me that I’ll lose _you_ to that, just like I lost her…”

“And to take care of you.” Sakura said before kissing his masked cheek. “I’ll bet she’s up there, happy that you are happy, that there’s someone that cares for you as much as she did.”

“Maybe…” He kissed the top of her head. 

“I can’t promise you that I wouldn’t do the same as her, because we both know it’d be a lie.” She sighed. “But I would never expect you to agree with it…”

“Were you mad at me this morning?”

“No. I couldn’t stay mad anyway. I can’t be mad at you for loving me, Kakashi…”

“I still think you deserve better. Rin deserved better. So much better…”

Sakura nodded. “But so do you, now let yourself be happy this time.” She squeezed his hand before he nodded softly.

“I came here today because I remember barely surviving mentally after Rin died, especially from my jutsu, even if it wasn’t my fault, her blood was on my hands…” He squeezed her hand, hard. “Minato-sensei was the reason I made it through that, and when he died… It was you _three_ that brought me back, and at first it was just pure curiosity. But now you’re my family, my precious people, and I love you. I don’t know if I could survive losing that again.”

“You better not be blaming yourself for Sasuke again…” 

Kakashi shook his head and glared at the ground. “No, not for this, Not for how far gone he is. I blame myself from not being able to stop him from leaving. Not for what… Not for how he is today.”

“You know, he won’t stop.” 

“Neither will I.” Kakashi looked at her as they entered his apartment. “I will die protecting you before I ever let him take you from me unless it was of your own desires _to be with him_ , not go be a martyr to save the village from his wrath at the cost of your happiness.”

Sakura went to open her mouth to argue against before snapping it back shut. She remembered Ino, Tsunade and Shizune telling her one time a long time ago.

_When someone decides they will take care of us, because we absolutely refuse to do it ourselves, don’t fight it. Just let them, because it’ll be useless to fight it anyway, because they love you and won’t sit back and watch you destroy yourself._

_One of these days, some hot ass shinobi is going to make you sit down and be cared for instead of being the one doing the caring, and you had better let him._

Sakura kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his strong hands grab her waist and hold her close. “I’ll be counting on it, cause someone has to, and I’d trust no one else but you…” She whispered into the kiss as he picked her up from the ground. “I love you, too…”


	6. Village Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait this time around guys. I threw myself for a loop with this plot and I've been struggling a lot to figure out what I want to happen next. I decided to focus on a minor issue while I brainstorm what happens next. It's a bit feelsy but it's not super dramatic. Also kind of realized it was almost too long so the next chapter will have a spicy start before the real plot happens.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this somewhat filler chapter!

Ino sat at the front counter of her family flower shop, impatiently waiting for the jonin ninja in her store to get a move on. They would always come in, pretend to look around while gossiping, and never buy one thing. She hasn’t liked them since she heard them being hateful towards Kurenai-sensei, probably out of jealousy.

“Can you believe, of all the beautiful shinobi, he dates his  _ former student _ ?” The woman scoffed and brushed her fingertips over the petals of lilies in a bouquet. “I think I would have rather heard he was gay, before that.” Her long, charcoal hair was curled and flowing down her back in waves. 

Another rolled her eyes. “Yeah, gay for Might Guy, even.” Fiery redhead, model body. “Of course, Hatake was too perfect to have no flaws, I just didn’t think it would be something so repulsive like fucking children.” 

“Do you think she fucked her way into jonin level?” The darker haired woman speculated. She turned around and looked at some roses that had been to her left.

Ino had been idly doodling flowers on a piece of blank receipt paper before hearing the topic they had been discussing. Her hand stopped mid-petal at the last comment before she narrowed her eyes at the piece of paper.

“I mean, maybe. Must have been easy to become jonin when you’re the Hokage’s apprentice,  _ and _ being taught by a legend.” She scowled. “I wouldn’t put it past her. I hear she’s quite the bitch at the hospital.” 

She felt her mother’s eyes on her as she squeezed the pen, staring daggers meant for the women at the counter. She took a deep breath, reminding herself she needed to stay cordial and polite because  _ they were customers _ , despite how abrasive and tactless they were.

She flipped her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder before addressing the women with a sarcastic smile. “Excuse me, ladies, is there anything I can help you find?” Her tone dripped with deviance through her smile. Her whole body felt tense with her anger as she forced herself to appear relaxed and helpful

_ Two can play this catty game _ .

The women turned in her direction, both sporting smirks on their expressions. They both stared at her as if she were boring before cocking their hips to the side and giving fake smiles in her direction.

“We’re just admiring, but thank you.” The redhead shot back in a clipped tone.

“Are you sure? I think a bouquet of yellow hyacinths, lavender, and iris would go nicely with your hair.” Ino offered slyly.

She stole a glance at her mother, expecting to see an expression of disapproval, and was surprised to see the faintest smile spreading across her lips. 

The darker haired woman narrowed her eyes, clearly catching the message. “You have something to say, girl?”

Ino kept her demeanor as she shook her head. “Oh no, I was just offering. Purple and yellow complement well, you know?” 

Before either woman could snapback, the elder brunette cut in politely. “Ladies, it’s time for our lunch, and we must close for the next hour, so please take your pick. We can check you out for your purchase. We’re glad to give you your flowers before we find our meal for the workday.” 

Ino’s mother sounded elegant and was the epitome of professionalism as she gave a gratuitous grin towards the women.

Both women huffed in defeat.

“No, miss, thank you for your time.” The darker haired woman gave a strained smile before she walked out, the redhead following.

As soon as the door shut, Ino let out an annoyed sigh. “Thanks…” She huffed before crossing her arms across her chest.

Her mother just shook her head softly. “Your cleverness and restraint amaze me sometimes. It was rather amusing.”

“It’s exhausting, not amusing. I much would have preferred to hit them. That was far from tasteful gossip.” Ino scowled. “How could they accuse Sakura of using sex to get rank! As if she isn’t a jonin level medic! Or uh, I don’t know, the medical director of our hospital! The disrespect!” 

Her mother sighed. “People are going to talk, and you have to admit it’s at least a little scandalous. Those women are just jealous, and will say anything to make themselves feel better.”

“That doesn’t make it right!” Ino argued.

  
Sakura walked in then, smiling. “What doesn’t make something right?” She inquired curiously. “What gossip did you dig up now, Pig?” 

Ino turned, her eyes wide to see Sakura. “Oh, uh, nothing!” She chuckled nervously. “Ready for lunch?”

Sakura looked at her surreptitiously. Clearly, something was up. “Spill it. Now.”

Ino crossed her arms, before giving her a defiant look. “And if I don’t?”

“Are you going to make me beat it out of you? Was it about me?” Sakura deadpanned. “You never refuse to tell me gossip unless it’s about me and it's  _ negative. _ ”

Ino hated how well she and Sakura knew each other in moments like this. They couldn’t hide anything from each other. She sighed before uncrossing her arms. “It doesn’t matter, I handled it anyway.” She said matter of factly.

Sakura stared at her friend before shrugging. “You’re telling me at lunch, come on. Off to get our dango and tea. Director or not, I still run on a schedule. And I got behind after being gone a couple of days.”

Ino lips spread into a teasing grin. “Behind because you were off saving my ass or behind because qualities like procrastination and tardiness are rubbing off on you?” 

Sakura gave her an unimpressed look. “I was late  _ one time _ . Definitely behind from saving your ass from our deranged classmate.”

They started walking towards their favorite cafe. It was nice outside even if it was a little cooler. Leaves lay around the ground, dry and crinkling under their footsteps. She could only wonder what Ino was all in a tiff about today, being as she saw the very same women she knew to leave the shop with all too knowing smirks. She was also slightly discomforted by them because when they saw her, their expressions suddenly turned downright venomous.

It wasn’t too uncommon for her to get those as the news of her and Kakashi spread, once rumors became truths. It made her wonder about Anko’s offhanded ‘sex god’ comment. Maybe they were a couple of those one-night stands? She frowned at the thought, not thinking Kakashi would have entertained such rude women. 

“Aren’t those the women that you got upset at for talking at Kurenai some time ago?” She wondered to her friend aloud.

“Oh, yes.” She snapped back. “They’re worse than me for spreading everyone’s business and their bullshit two cents about it.” 

Sakura couldn’t remember the last time she heard Ino sound unenthused about new gossip. Usually, it meant it was about someone she cared about, and that it thoroughly pissed her off. Even more so unusually, she would normally be more than ready to rant her pretty reddened lips off about said women being conceited and judgemental and downright horrible. 

Yet today, her blonde friend was being clipped and avoiding discussing the topic. She decided to test it out again. “So what treachery were they discussing today?”

Ino hesitated. She didn’t want to tell Sakura the things people were saying about her and Kakashi. Her friend had been so happy. She seemed to glow this past month since she had started dating him. She didn’t need to be troubled by people thinking the exact opposite of a situation. 

She smiled at her friend. “Oh, not much. I just hate how they loiter in the shop and force me to deal with their presence, yet never buy anything.”

Sakura just gave her friend a bored look and rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.”

_ “That’s her. Can you believe such a young girl is with a man like him?” _

Sakura instantly frowned, refusing to look in the direction of the people they just passed. She tried to remind herself what people said didn’t matter.

_ “I don’t think I want Mika to have a male sensei. Do they all prey on their students?” _

Her expression turned into a downright glare. How dare someone to accuse him of such horrible things? Why did they blame him? Why was it so hard to just believe they loved each other? Hearing the things people said on the street made her miss the way their friends easily accepted them. 

_ “Must be easy to make jounin when you’re the Hokage’s bitch, and fucking one of the commanders.” _

Ino watched as all the same bullshit those women had said in her little shop floated around them. Maybe she wasn’t really able to protect Sakura after all, but she’d be damned if she was the one who brought that sort of mood on.

“Don’t listen to it. They're wrong.” Ino said sternly, flinging hard glares directly at anyone who dared say something within their earshot.

“It was me those women were gossiping about in your shop today, wasn’t it?”

Ino snorted. “I told them rather professionally exactly how I felt about their false ass opinions.”

Sakura sighed. “I think the ones I hate the most are him being a pedophile, or me using him to get rank.” Her face contorted into anger. “I’ve been a jounin since before I even realized I loved him, for fuck sake!” Sakura growled out. 

_ “Does she pine after her whole team? First the traitor, now the sensei. Jinchuriki and socially inept next? Maybe she just whores around for them all.” _

Now that one was just funny. She laughed as she and Ino entered their shop. “Alright, as if! Did you hear that one?” 

Ino raised an eyebrow. “Do you think Sai knows how to fake an orgasm like he does a smile? That’d be rather disconcerting. Being cute only gets you so far.”

They sat down at their table and ordered their tea and dango. The homey atmosphere of this place always put Sakura at ease. The place had always been so down to earth, and the staff here were so nice and she had known most of them for at least quite some time now. 

She remembers coming to this little cafe for the time with her team as a genin before Sasuke left. He claimed it was a treat for doing so well on a mission, before disappearing when it came time for the bill to be paid. She remembered feeling so angry back then, how dare their sensei pull some sheisty trick like that! But now it was just funny, thinking about times when their lives hadn’t changed so drastically.

“Watch out, Team Seven’s Mistress, coming through.”

Sakura wrinkled her nose. “Okay, now that sounds like a scandal for sure. I could never even dream of taking Naruto from Hinata, let alone sleeping with him. And don’t get me started on Sai.” 

“Shouldn’t she be here soon?” Ino inquired.

As if on queue, the bell rang as another customer entered, and it was their black haired Hyuga friend.

“Hina, over here!” Sakura called.

Hinata meandered over their table and sat next to Sakura. “Hi, guys!” She spoke softly, happy to see her friends.

“Tell Sakura here to ignore these stupid rumors jealous nimrods keep spreading,” Ino said blandly. “Well, at least the boring ones.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “There are ones that aren’t boring?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Apparently there’s one that I’m fucking my entire team.”

“Oh, now that’s just dirty! Who would do such a thing?” 

“Which thing, fuck the whole team, or fuck Naruto?” Ino said in a teasing voice.

Their friend turned beet red. “I-I don’t either Sakura or myself would uh… Have relations with an entire team.”

Sakura slumped in her seat. “You’re right, but people think my sensei is a pedophile. Which hurts because he would never have thought of me, or any of young girls, in such a way.”

Ino and Hinata watched as Sakura looked so hurt. How do you tell your friend to ignore things she hears whispered as soon as she comes into a room, or simply a vicinity. No one had to deal with something like that. Then again, neither of them were dating men much older than them, or ones who had been their teacher. But why does that matter when they’re adults now? Sakura had been a jonin for two years now after she and Shikamaru had gotten promoted when the fourth war ended.

“They are just jealous that a younger, prettier, and more talented kunoichi took their eye-candy off the market.” Ino insisted. “Easier to keep their ego intact if they blame him for being gross, or you for using him.” 

“I guess…” She sighed. “Look at me, worried about stupid gossip when my old teammate is hellbent on making me join him…” Sakura shivered at the thought. “Even now, there are three ANBU following me at all times.”

“Wait, even at Kakashi’s…?” 

Sakura nodded.

“I bet they watch…” Ino smirked deviously.

“Ino!” Hinata squeaked. 

Sakura just shook her head, more than used to Ino’s antics. She knew it would take her ‘innocent’ friend some time to get used to Ino’s crudeness, but she felt better being around both her close friends.

“Do you think people truly think that low of Kakashi? People think he would groom one of his students?” Sakura asked seriously.

Hinata shrugged. “You can’t expect people to necessarily think super well of someone who openly reads porn in public.”

“Hey, Icha-Icha is a wonderful series.” Ino piped in. “Even Sakura agrees with that.”

Sakura laughed at the comment. “It’s true, but I guess you have a point. No one sees that unless they’ve dared to read the beloved Ero-Sannin’s work. Lady Tsunade swears to burn every copy of those books, but she secretly has her first edition collection, signed by Jiraiya himself.”

“I guess society might accuse us of being molesters next, huh, Pig?”

Sakura frowned. “I sure hope not, considering I’m certain being a molester consists of much more than enjoying romance novels that might be slightly too pornographic at some points along with the good plot.”

Hinata giggled lightly. “I think anyone who had ever actually paid attention to you and Kakashi-sensei interacting would have realized you were the one going after him.” She smiled softly.

Sakura thought about that. She knew she never made intentional moves on Kakashi, but apparently everyone close to them knew they loved each other, or that there was at least  _ something going on _ . She couldn’t help but feel touched at how accepting his friends were, even if Anko and Genma teased her relentlessly. Or made threesome jokes, which Kakashi bluntly shut down quickly. However, a large majority of people were the stark opposite.

She should have known that Ino’s ideals about them being shinobi bending morals a bit was closer to romanticism than what society thought in reality. She felt like she was just as much an adult as Kakashi and the rest, even in her 20s. She’s gone on deadly missions just like Kakashi, let alone with Kakashi. She’d been through a war. She’s damn near died,  _ multiple times _ , and she had saved people’s lives and held the ones she couldn’t save.

Yet people dared to treat the situation like Kakashi was dating a child, instead of an equal? So what if he had trained her, it’s not like he ever made a move on her? 

Hinata was right,  _ she made the move on him. _

“I knew what I wanted, even if I only got the courage to express it with a little encouragement from sake. At first.” Sakura crossed her arms. “But why do we have to justify our damn happiness?” 

The waitress walked up to get Hinata’s order after that. “What can I get for you today, miss?”

“I’ll have green tea and a rice ball, please,” Hinata spoke softly with a pleasant smile.

“Sure thing!” She flashed a smile at them before striding away to take care of the order.

Ino sipped her drink before shrugging in response to the question. “I thought you already know people talk about anything we do, no matter what. Especially when they’re jealous, and you have plenty of things to envy.” 

Sakura huffed before. “Yeah well, I didn’t get them without effort, and that especially includes Kakashi.”

The girls fell silent. Hinata and Ino could only say so much in attempts to make Sakura feel better. It’s not like you could ignore an issue when everywhere you went you were hearing whispers or receiving horrible glares sent in your direction.

The waitress brought Hinata’s order about and paused a moment. She looked like she wanted to say something, but seemed a bit nervous. She chewed her lip subtlety before looking at Sakura.

“Miss?” 

Sakura raised her eyes to make eye contact with her and gave a polite smile. “Yes?” 

“Is it true that you’re dating Kakashi now? 

Sakura nodded, her smile fading slightly in fear of some directly aimed judgment. She came here often with Kakashi, he used to bring the whole team here. 

“I just wanted to tell you I’m very happy for you guys. I’ve seen you guys together often, and sometimes I wondered if you were the one he bought the lattes for every so often. He’s come here for a long time, but he always seemed so…” She searched for the word for a moment. “Aloof. Always polite, but kept to himself.”

Sakura nodded softly. “He’s uh… He’s been through a lot, even more so than the average ninja.”

The girl gave a sad smile. “So I’ve heard. When he started bringing you and those boys here, he seemed to change. Like a spark in him ignited. Is it true that the blonde was his mentor’s son?”

Sakura’s smile turned a little less stiff as she nodded again. “The Fourth Hokage, yes.”

Hinata and Ino listened with small smiles, glad to see their friend getting some positivity towards her relationship from someone other than friends. Hinata’s face flushed slightly at the mention of Naruto as she thought of him distantly.

“I’m sorry about the things I’ve heard people say. Anyone who truly has been around you can see the chemistry you have, sometimes I wondered if you were secretly together. I have never seen him so relaxed around anyone besides you.” She smiled brightly. “He had friends of course, like those dashing men, Asuma and Genma. Or the….very lively Gai.” 

Ino wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know if I’d consider Asuma-sensei dashing.” She muttered softly under her breath.

Sakura's eyes widened softly. “Thank you… It’s nice to hear someone say something nice about it.” 

“Sakura, it’s almost the end of your lunch break isn’t it?” Hinata wondered aloud, catching the time on the clock. She gave a soft smile before 

_ “Oh, look at that, it’s the rank climbing whore with her flower bitch of a friend.”  _

I guess that’s one way you could refer to Sakura and Ino, at least within the last month. She couldn’t imagine how upset Ino would be if she would only ever be remembered as her ‘flower bitch of a friend’. She would probably be remembered as Ino-Pig, and she hates that nickname.

She could attest to the fact that she hated being referred to as a ‘rank climbing whore”. Didn’t have to sleep with multiple men or do something dirty like have an afraid to fall under the description of whore? She had only just lost her virginity to Kakashi a month ago… 

She sighed and reminded herself that these women wouldn’t care to hear technicalities and that it would probably only antagonize them to carry on with more horrible accusations and scornful comments.

The waitress instantly frowned at the woman. “I can ask them to-”

Sakura shook her head. “It’s whatever, don’t scare off your business. Thank you for your kindness.”

Ino instantly slid her gaze towards the nasty tone, sending daggers. “Are you even acutely aware that Sakura was made a jounin almost three years ago?” She spat. “Pretty sure she only got with Kakashi roughly a month ago, now carry on with your trivial lives.”

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, hoping the sting that suddenly arrived would go away with them. “Right, I need to go back to work. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She stood from the table and turned for the door.

“Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Are you gonna go run and tell mommy Hokage?”

Sakura’s eyes twitched as she started gathering chakra into her fists, ready to shut them up herself. How much disrespect could someone dare to have? Was this really out of pure jealousy?

She kept telling herself none of this was worth getting this upset over. She couldn’t figure out if she wanted to cry from the humiliation or punch them through the wall of the restaurant. She had never felt so ridiculed before, and it was infuriating. 

“I’ll bet my old student would be an easy target to get some action from when I was bored. Especially from emotional types like yourself. Just a few sweet words and you probably melted for him.” The other woman cackled.

Sakura bit her cheek before she left briskly, ignoring the shrieking she heard from Ino, or how Hinata tried to run after her. She felt stupid for letting those women get under her skin, but she couldn’t help it.

This is what people were saying? What else was there? Did she seem that naive, that her sensei could take advantage of her? She knew there would be talking about this, but she never expected those sorts of accusations. She expected disapproval and even some daunting glares. 

She went straight for her office and buried herself in the paperwork she had to catch up. It was a decent distraction. Verifying shinobi physicals, signing them with her approval. Later they would need to be given to Tsunade. She signed paperwork regarding the children’s clinic she was opening with Ino, mainly financial documents for the grants involved in the program. More paperwork was needed to be signed for hospital grants for unfortunate patients.

  
  


Kakashi was walking to the cenotaph, feigning ignorance to all the looks she was currently receiving from the majority of the people he passed. Many whispers went about. Mostly about wretched of a man he was, accusations of pedophilia and grooming. Some against Sakura for whoring herself into rank, which didn’t make even a lick of sense if you asked him, considering she was made jounin after the fourth great war. 

He sighed softly. There were much bigger issues now that these people couldn’t even begin to think about. If he ever thought that beginning a relationship with Sakura would have put her in danger, he wouldn’t have indulged in the idea no matter what, if it had meant she would have been safe.

Granted, it was starting to be believed by Tsunade that Sasuke was coming for her either way because he did Orochimaru’s bidding. And healing arms isn’t related to Sakura’s love life. Sasuke was bothered by the fact that Sakura was with somebody else, but was it that she moved on, or that she was with Kakashi in general? That was the question that was begging to be answered in his mind at the moment. No matter what, she would be safe. She might not have any special jutsu, but she had quite the punch with her chakra latent strength, so even in the event he wasn’t there, she believed in her to protect herself. Not to mention the three ANBU guarding her at all times, and he knew one of them was Genma, though she didn’t. 

His mind wandered a bit as he walked from the cenotaph to training ground three, the same one he always used with his beloved team. His thoughts were everywhere, mainly on just how happy he had felt. 

Nothing felt more right than when he laid in bed at night with Sakura in his arms. Her hair splayed about the pillow, her face buried against his bare chest. Her skin felt so soft against his, even with the few scars she held in comparison to his body. Listening to her breathe lulled him to sleep every time she spent the night at his home. She was so warm and inviting, and she always clung to him.

She still had nightmares. Sometimes she just trembled in her sleep, others he woke up to her sobbing into his shoulders or screaming his name with so much agony in her voice it ripped his heart out. He couldn’t imagine what she was seeing, he didn’t like to think of the ways Sasuke may have conjured up to murder him. He always held her close and tried to comfort her, but this had never been his strong suit. He stroked her hair and told her how much he loved her. It seemed to work well enough most nights, and he was glad because he didn’t know what else to do and it made him worry.

The copy ninja expected to find the training ground empty, but what he found was craters and cracks all over the landscape, along with uprooted trees. Usually, this is what you found when Sakura was training.

Or when she was coping with emotional stress which she has plenty of at the moment. 

Was it Sasuke, or has the ridicule finally reached her? His clenched as he thought of everything he has heard whispered the past few days or the actual direct comments. Mostly from jealous women, some from other jounin who didn’t know a lick about them.

He meandered along, following the scent trail of jasmine perfume, as well as listening for either the next impact or the sound of her voice. He followed it well into the woods of the grounds. It seemed the damage done lessened the further he went, which concerned him. It felt like the anger was fading and turning into something more morose. He moved faster through the forest, catching a glimpse of a porcelain mask he recognized. 

What he found was far from angry, at least now. She was kneeling on her knees, still in her hospital uniform. She was covered in dirt and green stains from nature she decided to take her stress out on. Her hands covered her face, covered in blood, dirt, and scrapes; the telltale sign she had been too far in her emotions to protect herself or even think about putting her gloves on. Her shoulders shook and as a choked sob escaped her throat, his heart just couldn’t take it anymore.

This wasn’t the first time he found her like this, and it wrenched him every time. But it was different this time because it felt like it was his fault to some degree. He never wanted to be part of something that could hurt her so deeply. 

He approached her slowly, giving her all the time to notice his presence. When he came up to her, he crouched down and ran his fingers through her messy hair, letting the pads of his fingers drag against her scalp. She shuddered softly but didn’t say anything. He slowly sat down behind her and slinked his arms around her waist to pull her back snug against his chest.

She tried to force herself to calm down in Kakashi’s presence, but it only seemed to worsen. She reminded herself he wouldn’t judge her, that he’s never judged her. Wasn’t that one of the things she loved most about him? She still felt so stupid for getting this upset over some stupid bigoted opinions, from people who didn’t know a damn thing about her and Kakashi. 

Then again, was that the only thing that hurt so much right now? It’s not like Sasuke hadn’t just kidnapped her best friend or threatened her team leader, that she just started dating. That Sasuke hadn’t shown her just how he might wish to make good on his threat to kill her lover.

The feeling of his fingers running through her hair made a shiver run through her and she let out a shaky breath. She felt him sit behind her and the safeness of his arms pull her close. Her chest hurt and swallowed another sob, still feeling this dumb need to act strong in front of him. If he had found her here, clearly he saw the damage she had dealt to the poor training ground before her anger morphed into pain. She turned her body into him and rested the side of her face against his chest. The silent tears soaked into his shirt but she couldn’t stop them. 

“Sakura…” 

She wiped her eyes hastily before the sob she’d been holding back ripped through her. The sound of his voice undid it and she was clinging to him desperately. 

“I’m here for you,” He placed a chaste peck on her forehead before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve got you, Sakura. I always have, you know that.”

He held her tightly before beginning to stroke her hair. “I know there’s so much going on right now. This stuff with Sasuke, and the talk around the village. Your nightmares. It can’t be easy, on top of continuing to work full time.” 

The sound of his voice was a thread she clung to. Hearing the rumble in his chest when he talked, alongside his heartbeat gave her something to focus on that wasn’t Sasuke, or horrible gossip, or Kakashi being killed in some way or another. She took a long, deep breath. Everything felt so heavy. 

She had just wanted to be with the man she loved, and she finally got that. Why did all this other stuff have to happen? Right as things started to get better, a wrench had to come in it. She knew that she still was with Kakashi, and she had high doubts he was going to leave, but she just wanted to enjoy it.

“Sakura, it’s going to be okay…” 

He took her face into his hands and guided her to make eye contact with him. Her aqua hues were shining with tears that were still flowing down her cheeks. He wiped them gently and smiled softly at her. 

She huffed and slid her fingers into his mask, dragging it off his face. “Better.” She muttered under her breath. 

Kakashi chuckled softly before pecking her lips with his now bare ones. “Oh, I’m sure you think so. Just think, you’re the only one who gets to see me like this.” He held her tighter. “Who gets to have me like this, all to yourself.” He pecked her cheek.

“I know…” A small smile spread across her lips. “Ino keeps saying to ignore it, that they’re just jealous.”

“Hm, she may be on to something. I’m quite the looker.” 

She rolled her eyes before sniffing once more. “Oh yeah, if only they knew what was under the mask.” She huffed. “Maybe some of them do…” She grumbled.

He shook his head, chuckling at the clear jealousy coming off of her. “Oh no. Not a single one night stand had ever seen my face. They would try, no doubt.” He pinched her ass playfully. “Only medics, who usually were too busy looking at the life-threatening issue on my body, and close friends have seen my face.” He smirked as he whispered in her ear. “Some medics are much cuter than others, and I might have let them drag my mask down and kiss me when I was drunk.”

She raised an eyebrow at him before a smile broke out across her lips and she giggled. “Better only be one of those.”

He nodded sincerely before pecking her lips. “Now, you’re smiling again and able to talk. What lead you to wreak havoc on this sentimental training ground of ours, and then break down?”

She averted her eyes instantly, not willing to fully pull her face out of his hands when they were so warm against her tear-soaked skin. Great, now she’s going to look ridiculous.

“Do think they’re right? That I used you to climb rank?” She mumbled.

He frowned. “I think that no more correct than me being a pedophile, considering the last time I check you were twenty. People twist things as they want to make reality appeal to them.” 

“Ino said something similar. A bunch of women took offense that you found someone prettier, younger, and more talented. If they blame us, then their ego is still intact…” She almost laughed as she remembered another one. “Did you hear the one that I’m fucking my whole team?” 

Of course, she found the humor in that one. “Whoever started that rumor must be oblivious because you’ve chased Sai and Naruto through the village with your chakra fists of wrath.” He laughed before pressing his nose against hers. 

“Now, what is actually bothering you? Because I know that you don’t  _ truly  _ care about anyone thinks unless it our friends or Tsunade, who have all expressed happiness for us, with threats to my life if I hurt you here and there…” 

He was meant with silence.

He sighed. “I’m the one who taught you to look underneath the underneath, and I especially know you’re bothered by way more than some gossip we knew would come.”

Sakura sighed and hugged him tightly. “I can’t stand this. I’m being guarded like a dog, all because Sasuke suddenly decides I matter because his snakey sensei put it in his head he needs me. I think I liked it better before when he was cold towards us.” 

He ran a hand through her hair. “I know. But it’s best to keep you safe, and are you going to complain that you  _ have to sleep with me at my house _ .”

She blushed lightly. “I gave no complaint about that part. More about this part.” She gestured her hands before pointing. 

“One.” In a tree a few yards back.

“Two.” Leaning against a tree in the opposite direction.

“Three.” Right above her in a tree. “Which I believe I learned is Genma, because awhile a senbon just fell in front of me before a curse was muttered by that one.” 

Kakashi looked up, noting she was right, that one was Genma. Shame on him for losing his anonymity so easily, but it wasn’t like Sakura hadn’t known who most of the ANBU were from treating them anyway. It’s a given he was the only one brave enough to be that close to his fiery little pinkette when she was at such an emotional high. He never knew when to leave anyone alone. He was one of the only people other than Sakura that insisted on ‘being there for him’ when he was having bad days.

“I also hate that I used to feel safe at home, and now I’m paranoid. All the time. He made it into the village without anyone knowing, all the way into my office! And he got out with Ino the same way!” She looked at Kakashi with an annoyed look.

“That bastard could be watching me right now, and I’d have not a single fucking clue!” 

He didn’t know what to say to that. He felt all the same, except he was the one who had figured out he was in the village, and he hated the lack of action he had taken then. He should have done something right then and there. But he gave his former student too much credit. 

And that’s how he feels like this is all his fault. But saying that wouldn’t help her. There wasn’t much he could do to change what was done, but he’d be damned if something happened again.

“Let’s go home and get you cleaned up, okay? I bought you some books while you were at work before I came here.” 

She smiled softly. He always tried, no matter how hard he felt like comforting was. Whether he knew it or not, he always made her feel better. As he stood up and put his hand out for her to grab, she grasped it tightly as he pulled her up. She inched up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss before his hands gripped her hips and held her there to kiss her back.

“Thank you, Kakashi.” She smiled softly before pecking his cheek. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d probably tear up all the training grounds, not just ours.”   
  


She giggled softly. “Probably, but you didn’t have to say it.” 

He let go of her, just to grab her hand and start walking towards the end of the woods in the training ground. “Come on. Asuma and Kurenai said something going on a double date, and I think you might want to look a little less haggard for that.” He smiled.

She glared at him. “Haggard? That’s a bit extreme!” 

He chuckled as he dodged the fist he knew was becoming before he sensed it. “I love you, too.” He gave an eye crease as he pulled his mask back over the majority of his face.

  
  


“Hinata?” Naruto called out softly from his couch as he heard his door open.

“It’s me, Naruto!” She called back cheerily. 

“How was lunch with Sakura? Is she… Doing okay?” He asked timidly.

Hinata sighed. “She’s… doing alright. The gossip around the village bothers her but I don’t think that’s really it.” 

Naruto thought for a moment before sighing. “I don’t understand why he would do this. I thought his main goal in life was to gain power and kill Itachi, so what does Sakura have to do with that?” He grumbled. “She was so happy before all this. I just want to see her like that again.”

“Me, too,” Hinata said before sitting on the couch. “Ino said he acted possessive and jealous over the fact that she was with Kakashi. Do you think he’s always felt some way about her? Like maybe he’d come back for her once he killed his brother?”

Naruto frowned. “I think that’s what Sakura used to hope for, honestly. That he just had to do this one thing, and then he’d be able to come home. To love her, to be a family with our team. It’s what we all hoped for… in a sense. I think Kakashi was able to accept it sooner than we ever could that Sasuke was probably… never coming back.”

Hinata nodded, reaching over to grab his hand. “I know this is hard for both of you…” 

He just nodded as he continued to frown at the floor. “Whatever hopes those were, they were ruined. I’ll never believe he loved Sakura if he was willing to cause her so much pain, whether it was over jealousy or whatever.” 

“You should go train with your team some. It always helps me when I’m being bothered by something going on in life. I think it would be healthy for all of you.”

“You’re assuming that Sakura hasn’t gone and destroyed our favorite grounds yet.” A smile slowly spread across his lips. “Kakashi is the only one willing to go anywhere near her whenever she’s that upset. Sai and I prefer to stay far away from her chakra enhanced attacks.”

He thought for a while on that. It had always been that way. She and Kakashi were always there for the other. Just like most people left Kakashi alone when he was at the memorial, they left Sakura alone when she was destressing in training ground three. Yet, they both never left each other alone. He thought about how that’s what love is, what Sakura should get to experience. Not the way she felt for Sasuke, just this endless devotion with nothing in return. 

She deserved the way Hinata always made him feel, and hopefully how he wanted to make her feel in return. A relationship with trust, admiration, sincereness, and respect was what anyone deserved. He wanted that for Sakura, and he still believed that Kakashi was where she got that from. He had never seen anyone look so happy as they did when they finally got together.

It was so hard not to preach at anyone that said so many ill things about his two teammates within his earshot. It angered him to see their happiness brought down the way people were judging them. Granny Tsunade already warned him it would do no good, but he knew if someone dared say something bad about Sakura close to her, a chakra infused from the Hokage herself was coming their way. So why couldn’t they get mouth load from him? Seemed unfair if you asked him, but he wasn’t in the mood to anger her with arguing.

“Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were planning a double date with them. I think they are trying to make Sakura feel better about the...dissent around the village.”

“Maybe that’ll be good for her. I don’t understand what the deal is anyway, I mean so what, he was our teacher? We’ve been in  _ equal rank _ with him for almost three years now. And I couldn’t give a damn about some age difference when she could die tomorrow at 20 years old. Any of us could, right? We’re adults. It’s not like we’re kids anymore.” He huffed in annoyance.

Hinata sighed softly. “Just because we see it that way, doesn’t mean other people do. However, I’ve noticed most of the people spreading the rumors are women that wanted Kakashi themself. Ino said they’ll blame them to keep their ego intact.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows. “So basically a bunch of women Kakashi’s age is mad because he hardly gave them anything past a one-night stand. And that’s they were one of the lucky ones in the last decade, and now he’s with Sakura, who is youngers, prettier, and probably ten times the kunoichi they ever would have been…?”

Hinata giggled softly. “Yes, pretty much Ino’s exact words. Like typical, they’re putting down our friends to make themselves feel better.”

“Leaf shinobi are supposed to be better than that.” He grumbled before getting up from the couch. 

“Not everyone has the same ideals as you, Naruto. But your ideals are one of the things I love about you, that so many people love about you, and why you’ve inspired many others. It’s one of the reasons why one day you will make a great Hokage.” 

He smiled. “You believe in me, don’t you?” 

“I always believed in you, even when I didn’t believe in myself.” She smiled tentatively.

He pulled her up by the grip he still held on her hand before kissing her softly, winding his arms around her hips. “I love you, Hinata,” He mumbled against her lips, pulling her against him.

She smiled before pulling away. “I love you, too.” 

“Maybe we should plan a double date with them. That’d be awesome, wouldn’t it?” He grinned at her before pressing his forehead against hers.

“I think it's a good idea, and I’m sure they would enjoy it too.”

  
  


Kakashi brought Sakura a cup of tea and sat down next to her, handing her the hot drink of peppermint. She took it from him, instantly taking a sip from the cup.

He watched her closely. She was curled against the arm of his couch with her knees against her chest. Her pink strands just barely fell around her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. Her face was still stained with tears, but she had changed into one of his shirts and a pair of her shorts she had brought here. She seemed a little more relaxed, not so overwhelmed by the anger and pain. He could still sense how uneasy she felt, and he just wanted to make her day better. He hoped the dinner with Kurenai and Asuma would help lift her spirits some, a positive in all the negatives.

He loved her so much, and he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. He’d heard everything the village had to say, some of the things he had once thought about himself. That he had been disgusting. He hated himself for it. 

But now, he couldn’t think of life without her. Without being able to hold her at night, or to kiss her. Without being able to see the way she smiled whenever he told her he loved her. The warmth she held for him in her beautiful green eyes whenever she looked at him. He didn’t want to think of a day when his bed no longer had the faint smell of her jasmine perfume. 

“Kakashi…?” Her voice sounded soft and hesitant.

It pulled him from his thoughts instantly. “What is it?” He asked softly, looking up to meet her eyes.

“You’ve got that distant look you get when you’re thinking about something sad…” She set her tea down on the coffee table.

He tried to smile lightly to shake off her concern. “I’m okay, it’s nothing.” 

She rolled her eyes before shifting over to his side of the couch. “Okay, sure. I’ll pretend to believe that. Now lay down...”

He shifted so that he was laying on his back, and watched her curiously as she crawled over his body. She laid between his legs, resting her cheek against his chest. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable before wrapping an arm around her back. She let out a contented sigh before closing her eyes.

He ran his free hand through her hair gently as a smile spread across his lips. He kissed the top of her head. “If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so.” He spoke softly, a little surprised she had demanded affection. 

He thought she might get distant from him, too bothered by some of the things people dared to say, maybe even think they were true. He should have known she wouldn’t believe them for a second, but it didn’t stop him from preparing for the worst. He played with the ends of her hair, twirling the strands loosely around his fingertips. Her body felt warm against his, and it was a comfort he never realized he needed until the first time he held her so intimately.

“Does any of this gossip bother you at all?” She wondered aloud. 

Her voice sounded so small to him. It was rare she sounded so unsure. She was usually so confident these days. He wasn’t surprised to see that it bothered her, even if she felt it was stupid. He knew what was going to happen when everyone found out, but it didn’t mean he liked it or that it didn’t bother him. He used to listen to all the things that were said about his father, so the village dissent wasn’t new to him. Minato had urged to learn to ignore it long ago, but it did seem more difficult to ignore these, at least the parts where he was accused of some things he couldn’t even dream of.

“Some of it does…” He sighed. “I can’t act like people just assuming I’ve always had a thing for you doesn’t upset me. I also fear that you might feel they’re right, and it’s not true.” He tightened his arm that had been around her. 

He tried to figure out what to say that didn’t seem accusatory, but also still be honest with her about his concerns.“I don’t care what they think, but I worry about how what people say will affect you, and your view of me…” 

He watched her closely as she lifted her head to look at him. “I love you, and nothing anyone says will make me think any different of you. I just hate… It angers me that they just instantly assume you’re this gross creep when it was ME who initiated this relationship.”

She huffed before resting her chin against his chest. “If anyone should have ever felt harassed, it was you… But no, they just automatically assume you’re just this lecherous man that groomed me from the time I was twelve.”

“Well, I do read porn in public, so people have the right to believe I’m lecherous…” He smirked. “Not everyone knows it had some real plot to it, or care to know.” He brought a hand to her cheek and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. “Just like they won’t care to know the real story behind us…”

She was looking into his eyes, at his face, before she bit her lip. “So, you don’t think I just used you and clung around you to climb the ranks as some of the women are saying?”

He scoffed. “Don’t tell me some jealous sluts are making you doubt your real abilities as a kunoichi? How would you have ever charmed me into giving you jonin rank? I was tough on you guys, not to mention I’m not the one to credit for your abilities.” He kissed her nose and then her Byakugou seal. “Tsunade is to credit for all your skills, not me. I’m not even the one who gave you the recommendation. I wasn’t allowed to be a proctor for your exam either, because you were my student and it leads to bias- negative or positive.” 

He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes again before smiling at her. “You earned jonin, and I’m damned proud of you for it. The other jonin kunoichis are just pissed because you’re better than them and they know it.”   
  


“Mmmm, and maybe because I have Konoha’s number one bachelor all to myself?” She grinned, blushing softly at his words.

“Well, of course. Thank gosh, because the ‘hot-ake’ pickup lines at bars were becoming rather boring. And now, when a girl doesn’t know how to take a hint, I can just ask her if she likes chakra punches for a drink?” 

Sakura burst into laughter, burying her face into his chest. “Oh, yeah, that’ll make a great reputation for us to have.”

He sat up, taking her into his arms. “Team Seven already has quite the rep, I doubt that’ll change. Now, go shower for that dinner with Asuma and Kurenai. It’s my job to make us late, not yours, remember?” He carried his slender pinkette into the bathroom and set her on the edge of the sink.

She was beaming at him as she placed her hands on each side of his face. “I love you so, so much, Kakashi.” 

He gazed into her eyes, thankful for the happy glow returning to them. “I love you, too, Sakura. I always will…” He gave her lips a quick peck.

As he stepped back, she slid off the bathroom sink counter until her feet were on the floor. She began to strip before her eyes widened with sudden realization. “What the hell am I supposed to wear to this dinner on such short notice?”

“Oh, I got that covered. Dress in the bedroom. I hope you like it…” He gave a sheepish smile before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

He chuckled at the tinge of pink that spread across her cheeks. He wasn’t sure how that was worth blushing over, considering all the other things they’d done lately. He picked up her teacup from earlier and walked into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink for later. When the shower turned on, he moved onto the bedroom, gathering up things he had grabbed from her house while she was at work.

He’d seen her go out in various settings enough in the past few years to know that his favorite person took care to do her hair and makeup. He had grabbed her makeup box, along with both her straightener and curler. He almost forgot the hair dryer at her house but had turned around at the door to get it. He wasn’t exactly sure what shoes she would want to wear. Looking back on past conversations he had overheard, this was supposedly a difficult task, according to Ino. He just grabbed the black, ankle high boots that had a buckle(which he realized was just for looks), and a small heel. Surely, those went with anything, right? Hopefully.

He grabbed a few more things before taking them back to the bathroom. He hung the dress up on the towel rack, as well as some underclothing he bought for his own eyes later. He looked around the bathroom. Never once had it ever felt small to him, but now he was wondering where the hell he was going to put three new additions. Did women need both a straightener and a curler?

“I think I’ll need to invest in shelves if you’re gonna be here forever.” He said in mock annoyance.

“I’m using your razor, just in case your mind, but it’s too late if you do…” Sakura said languidly, clearly paying more attention to her legs at the moment. “And what are you talking about?” 

“You’ll see.” He smiled before pulling the shower curtain aside. “Your lotion is on the sink when you’re done. If you need my help, I’ll gladly lather your legs with it for you.” He gave a wink before leaving again. 

“Oh god, we’d never make it dinner if I let you do that.” She mumbled affectionately as she finished the last stroke up her leg.

He stared blankly at the curtain once it was closed, wondering just how the hell Kakashi knew what lotion she even used. She shrugged it off, not putting it past him to look rather odd sniffing random lotions in the store until he found a scent he recognized. The thought made her heave with laughter as she rinsed the excess shaving cream off her legs. 

She stepped out of the shower, and her mouth fell open in her surprise. She quickly realized what he meant by needing to get shelves, as there was nowhere to put all her hair tools besides the straightener on the sink, hair dryer on the back of the toilet, and the curler on top of his medicine cabinet. Her lotion, which was the same bottle from her house, was sitting next to the cup that held his toothbrush. 

She grabbed the towel on the hanger, to see the dress hanging there, and her heart was full. 

It was a dark emerald green a-line dress. It had a sheer lace overlay that had floral patterns stitched into it. The lace continued over the chest into long sleeves, completely see through around her shoulders and arms, the solid colors would frame her chest. It was so dressy but simple all at once. Pretty but not too much, it was perfect. 

And then there was the navy blue lingerie set next to it that just made her turn rosy-colored all over again as she started to dry herself off even quicker.

“Kakashi, you bought  _ lingerie _ ?!” She screeched in embarrassment. 

He laughed, having finally heard the response he had expected. “Sakura, I buy porn in public, I don’t think buying lingerie for you is that shocking.” He came into the bathroom. “I also noticed you were severely lacking any.”

She huffed and pouted in his direction. “Oh yes, because I had so much reason to wear it.” 

He raised an eyebrow in her direction in surprise. “You don’t need a ‘reason’ to wear hot things.” He stepped behind her and reached for the garments. 

He held them to her form as he spoke against her ear. “This navy will look stunning against your smooth and light toned skin. It’s strapless, so it won’t show through the sheerness of your dress. The woman said this lace is comfortable. And I honestly just wanted to see your ass in thongs. I am a pervert afterall.” He kissed the side of her head. “I’ll hook the clips for you if you’d like.

Sakura stared down at the blue fabric. She’d seen plenty of Ino’s lingerie, having been made to help her blonde rival choose which to wear on particular occasions. She had never felt the need to buy any. Ino seemed to only wear it on dates, and she never even bothered with those. Not to mention, it’s not like she even had all that much to show off. She bit the inside of her cheek before turning to face Kakashi. “Uh… Sure.” 

He frowned. “Is something wrong? You don’t have to wear it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“N-No! It’s not that. I love them, I just… don’t have the body for it.”

Kakashi looked at her dumbly for a moment before turning her body to face him. “Sakura, I promise you, you do. If you didn’t have the body for it, they wouldn’t make your size, which I had to ask Ino for before you ask.”

“Oh, god! I’ll never hear the end of how romantic or hot or whatever it is that you bought me underwear that...might feel  _ slightly _ more appealing than cotton.”

“ _ Much more _ appealing than cotton.” He corrected her with a smirk before tilting her chin up and kissing her.

She returned the kiss before pulling back. “Okay, fine. Much more appealing. Now, get out so I can get ready. Your lips are way too enticing.”

“My kisses or the fact you can see them in general now, hm?” He teased.

_ Damn him. _

“Both, now go before we’re late! You have to get ready too, don’t you?” She playfully pushed him towards the door.

“I won’t take anywhere near as long as you.” He shot back as she effectively pushed him from the bathroom.

When he heard the hair dryer turn on, he looked at the time and realized maybe he should start getting ready. He lazily walked back to his room. He pushed through the hangers that had old, worn out ANBU uniforms hung on them. He wondered if they would ever be used again. He found the smoky gray long sleeve button shirt he had been looking for. He couldn’t remember the last time he had even worn this shirt. He vaguely wondered if it had been the funeral service for Jiraiya. 

He stripped down to his boxers before grabbing the black slacks on the hanger behind the shirt and slipping them over his form. He grabbed the shirt and the tie, laying them over the bed. He pulled a white t-shirt from the drawer and pulled it over his lithe form. He grabbed the button up and slid his arms through the sleeves. He buttoned it up to the top, leaving it open. He glanced at the tie, debating if it was necessary to wear. He tucked his shirt and buttoned the pants. He adjusted everything until it felt comfortable and wasn’t pulling one way or another. He grabbed the dress shoes from the floor of his closet, and her boots before walking back to the living room. 

She came out of the bathroom to see Kakashi folding up the sleeves on his shirt, which was a much hotter sight than she thought it could have been. She smiled lightly before sitting down next to him.

“Thank you for the clothes… And bringing all that from home.” She spoke softly. 

He nodded as he looked over, finding her as beautiful as always. The dress had gone to the middle of her thighs. He could see the difference in her wearing the bra instead of wrappings in her chest which was an appreciative sight he hoped for. She had put on some shimmery gold shadow and smooth liner along her lashes that ended with a small wing. Her lips were tinted pink and shined with gloss. 

She looked gorgeous.

“Nobody would ever think you were kunoichi if they didn’t know the only pink haired person in Konoha was none other than my lovely Sakura Haruno.” He smiled before kissing her cheek. “That dress looks way better actually on you than it ever did on a hanger.”

She smiled before leaning against him. “I like it. I’m kind of excited to go on a double date with them. It’ll be fun, right?” 

He cracked a half smile. “I’m sure you’ll make it fun.” 

She smiled before slipping the shoes and standing up. “Well, let’s go!”

She was brimming with excitement. She couldn’t remember the last time she had even worn makeup, let alone fully dressed up. She grabbed Kakashi’s hand as soon as they got outside of the apartment complex, and had not let go of it since. The subtle click of her heels as she glided through the streets to the park they were supposed to meet their friends at was enough to draw everyone’s attention to them.

He followed her idly, almost being dragged as she insisted on walking so much faster than he ever did. The way her eyes shined with happiness, and the way the light from the streetlamps caught the glitter in her shadow, was mesmerizing to Kakashi. She didn’t look like that for anyone, but she had done all that for him. He never thought she needed makeup, but the gold went well with her eye color. 

She didn’t seem to notice anyone looking at them as they walked together. When she looked back at him, all he saw was pure love and joy, and it made his heart clench. That’s all he ever wanted to give her, no matter what. 

“You look beautiful, Sakura…” He gave an eye crease and squeezed her hand lightly. 

A light blush dusted her cheeks before she looked away and walked to the gate of the park. Asuma and Kurenai were already there. 

“Hey, guys!” She grinned. 

“What do you know, Kakashi did wear something other than the jounin uniform.” Asuma said in a defeated tone. “I guess I owe Genma twenty bucks now.”

“I told you.” Kurenai said as she rolled her eyes.

_ “I still can’t believe he’s with her, of all women.” _

_ Another woman sighed in annoyance. “Clearly, you don’t know what life is like as a ninja. Sakura is one of the most caring people in the village, and that vet was her sensei but only for a short time, she was mainly trained by Lady Tsunade.” _

_ “She’s a child!” _

Sakura turned her head towards the conversing women, surprised to see someone she didn’t know defending them. Curiosity shone in her eyes, and she felt Kakashi pull her towards him, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about any of that tonight.” He murmured into her ear. “I’m not having some random opinionated people ruin your excitement.” 

She turned to him and smiled. “You’re right, I guess.”

“Kurenai said the women are being more brutal about this than they were when we started dating.” Asuma chuckled.

Kakashi scoffed. “Oh, trust me. I’ve heard enough for a lifetime, and it’s not even the only scorn I’ve dealt with, however, it’s for sure the worst.”

Sakura leaned up and kissed his mask cheek, leaving a slightly sparkled spot on the fabric. “Blame Naruto for convincing us to confess.” She giggled. 

He looked down at her before sliding his hand down to rest on her hip. “Sure, why not. But I don’t regret it either way.”

They walked alongside their friends into one of the fancier restaurants and sat down in a booth. They chatted idly for a while about anything and everything. Kakashi mostly watched Sakura, just happy to see her smiling nonstop. Happy to think it was things he did that made her smile and feel so happy. 

He watched her lips as she talked, starting to understand a little bit why she wore the lipstick in the first place. She always had pinker lips, but the red made them more prominent and seemed to demand his attention. He moved his hand to rest on her thigh, a bit surprised by how warm her skin was. 

“Wait for a second, you don’t even know who the ANBU that are assigned to guard you are? I mean I know anonymity is their thing, but usually, in guarding situations, at least the person being guarded knows?” Kurenai shook her head in disbelief.

Sakura shrugged. “I wasn’t told. It must not be that dire to hide who they are, because I doubt Genma would be careless enough to accidentally drop a senbon in front of my face.”

“The other two don’t know you outside of being Tsunade’s apprentice, my former student, and now my lover who is being threatened by a missing nin who was formerly your teammate.” Kakashi said lazily as he blinked a few times to focus back on the conversation.

“In other words, they probably don’t see a reason to reveal who they are if they don’t already know you.” Asuma affirmed.

“I picked who was watching you. I would have preferred Tenzou and Genma, but he’s still on our team and not with ANBU anymore. So just Genma will do, but I trained the others myself. They also think I’m a pervert.” He gave an eye crease.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Overprotective? I’m pretty sure Shishou would have chosen decent candidates. I’m almost her daughter, according to Shizune. And that’s because everyone  _ knows _ you are one.”

“Nope. She asked me to choose.”

“Ino keeps insisting the ANBU watch you guys fuck, and I insisted that there’s still privacy in guarding, especially when the last person she is getting guarded against is Kakashi, contrary to some of the villager beliefs here.” He added with a chuckle. “However, now that you mention Genma is there, I have some serious doubts.”

Sakura’s complexion instantly heated up into a cherry shade. “You don’t actually think-”

“Shizune threatened before I did, apparently.” Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Sakura stirred her miso soup a little more before taking another bite. “I sure hope it worked.” She mumbled.

She thought loosely about this moment, just out on a date with their friends. She had always wanted something like this. Just comfortable and genuine, just love. His hand on her thigh was surprising at first, but comforting. She didn’t miss the gazes that were pointed toward their table, or how people whispered, but she forced herself to focus on the date. 

Which wasn’t that hard as she kept stealing glances at Kakashi dressed more casually. She definitely could get used to him wearing clothes that fit his form a little snug compared to the standard jounin garb. She enjoyed the way the fabric moved over his well-toned figure but was still loose enough to only just barely give an outline of the muscles that flex under it.

She felt Kakashi’s hand slowly moving across his thigh, and she dared to glance at his face, which looked perfectly normal, and nothing like he was stroking her skin under the table. She gulped as she crossed her legs over his hand in an attempt to hide it from others. His fingers felt cool against her heated skin, and she was trying to fight off the building arousal. He only squeezed her thigh in response which led to her stifling what would have been a small moan. 

It was awfully hard to focus on anything people could have been whispering about them when she was trying to keep control of her pleasure, and she wondered if that was his goal. Or if he was just being the pervert he was and enjoying toying with her, having known how sensitive she is to even only his touch. Judging by the imprint of a smirk under his mask she could see if she squinted, it was probably both.

“I don’t think even Genma is stupid enough to test Kakashi on that matter.” Kurenai flashed a comforting grin. “So, how did you two finally figure out you both loved each other?”

Sakura smiled in return. “Well, drunk us shared a kiss, but he got all “this isn’t right” and I told Hinata about it a couple of days later.” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Naruto came to my apartment ready to beat the breaks off of me because she didn’t just  _ tell Hinata _ , she sobbed to her about it.” He corrected her as he removed his hand from her thigh, letting his fingers slowly slide off her skin.

She shivered slightly before huffing with a pout. “I’m sensitive.”

“Oh, I know.” He gave her an eye crease. “I tell Naruto I love her and some other sappy shit, and he tries to convince me to tell her but I won’t. And he ended up convincing her to tell me.” He pulled her against his side and brushed his lips against her temple. “And now here we are.”

“Is this part where you skip me finding you two together?” Asuma asked with a knowing grin.

“I had suspected you had some type of feelings for her before the bar. I  _ knew  _ she did because she never smiled as much as she did around you. After the way you threatened the guy at the bar, I was for sure about you.” 

“Now just what made me so obvious?” Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows.

“You, well you with three careens of sake in his system, acted more like a jealous boyfriend as opposed to a protective team leader. Right down to  _ openly  _ wrapping your arm around her waist and stroking her hip.” Asuma deadpanned as if that was a stupid question.

Sakura’s cheeks dusted pink once again. “Ah, so that part didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else like I thought it had…” Her voice was quiet and timid as she felt Kakashi rubbing her hip through the fabric of the dress in the same manner as the night before. 

Kurenai laughed softly. “Kakashi hardly ever got involved with women, so when he does we pay close attention. Anko was the first to point out that he was way more  _ touchy  _ with you than any other one before.”

“Wait, really?” Sakura asked as her curiosity became peaked before amusement shone in her eyes. “Well, no wonder why every freaking woman in the town hates my existence right. now.”

Kurenai and Asuma both laughed at her amusement at that new fact. Their plates were about finished and it was seeming to be the end of the night out. They all said their goodbyes before heading back home for the night. 

The whole walk home, she couldn’t help but wonder how Kakashi was rumored to be phenomenal in bed. Well for her it was far from a rumor now. But how did he have that when he didn’t want to be touchy with the women? He would touch and stroke and kiss every inch of her body whenever they made love, and she couldn’t picture him being any other way. It seemed like it was half the fun for her. Then again, she’d never had sex before Kakashi, let alone casual sex. Maybe that was the difference?

  
  
  



End file.
